Una Decisión de amor
by Sylvia Takeuchi
Summary: Captain Tsubasa, Sanae Nakazawa patty tiene la oportunidad de cumplir sus sueños, irse a estudiar a europa... pero ahora que Tsubasa Oliver se fué a brasil... que decision toma?... para ayudarla 3 angeles la ayudarán a aclarar sus pensamientos!
1. Recordando el pasado

Una decisión de amor…

Recordando el pasado…

Capitulo 1

Querido Diario: hoy ya se cumple año y medio desde el día que tsubasa se fue para Brasil, nos hemos estado comunicando, pero los últimos meses sus llamadas han escaseado, ¿será que ya no piensa en mi?, ¿que estará pasando en su vida allá?, bueno, querido diario, desde un principio sabia que iba a ser muy difícil… pero ya no aguanto más, es de verdad muy frustrante y cada dia que pasa me siento tan triste,,, es que lo extraño tanto… que a veces pienso en todo lo que ha pasado y me dá mucho miedo que no regrese, yo no podria soportarlo…

Sanae Nakazawa…

Estas fueron las ultimas palabras que sanae nakazawa escribió con lagrimas en sus ojos en su diario antes de ir a la cama, sentía que de verdad su corazón estaba frágil, ella siempre había apoyado a tsubasa desde niños… ella siempre lo había querido y cuidado… ella entendía que es su sueño… y que el iba regresar feliz de haberlo conseguido… pero… había algo dentro de ella que le estaba haciendo daño… había pasado mucho tiempo… muchas cosas habían cambiado, ya aquella niña porrista y gritona se había convertido en toda una mujer, una mujer cuyo corazón pertenecía solo a una persona… una mujer que había decidido a renunciar a muchas cosas por su amor… había decidido esperarlo el tiempo que fuera posible, hacia decidido renunciar a sus sueños por el… pero hoy ya no estaba tan segura de que eso era lo que realmente quería… simplemente se pregunto a ella misma… ¿de verdad él se lo merece?, ¿de verdad debo hacerlo, cuando para el lo primordial es cumplir sus sueños… y… se fue después que me dijo que me quería?.

Después de hacer estas profundas meditaciones sanae nakazawa tratando de despejarse de todo lo que sentía… encendió la radio… y (como nos sucede a muchos) escuchó una canción…

_Como te extraño, mi amor por que será, _

_Me falta todo en la vida si no estas…_

_Como te extraño mi amor que puedo hacer_

_Te extraño tanto que voy a enloquecer…_

_A veces pienso que tu nunca vendrás_

_Pero te quiero y te tengo que esperar _

_Es el destino me lleva hasta el final_

_Donde algun dia tu amor encontrará…_

_Hay amor divino… pronto tienes que volver a mi…1_

-Que irónica es la vida – suspiró sanae… hasta la radio me grita te recuerde tsubasa… pero… debo hacer algo con mi vida, debo tratar de enfocarme en mi… debo tratar de cumplir mis sueños? Estoy tan confundida…

Así sanae se quedó profundamente dormida…

Sanae se quedo asombrada de lo que estaba viendo… estaba en un campo lleno de flores y de animales… era lo mas hermoso que habia visto… era como un verano eterno… lleno de paz y naturaleza… era perfecto… demasiado perfecto para ser realidad… pensó ella…

Sanae comenzó a explorar ese paisaje y con una sonrisa pensó que si ese era un sueño… lo mejor era comenzar a disfrutarlo, y asi fue.

Hasta que a lo lejos observó a un chico, ella impresionada, trató de ir a hablar con él… pero cuando quiso pararse se asustó mucho cuando lo vio en frente de ella… pero como?? El chico vestía una sudadera deportiva azul y unos tennis blancos…

Tsubasa… que haces aquí?... exclamó ella…

Hola sanae!!... dijo el chico

Pero te ves tan real… juraria que es verdad… sanae empezó a tocarle la cara para ver si era real, y luego se pellizcó para ver si podia levantarse de su "sueño".

Si sanae, soy real… dijo el chico…

Pero esto no es real… donde estoy?? … estoy … muerta???

Jajaja… no sanae, no estas muerta…

Entonces que es esto… tu eres en realidad tsubasa??

Bueno, se puede decir que solo tomé su imagen para inspirarte confianza…

Pero… entonces quien eres?… donde estoy?... que hago aquí?

-tranquila sanae, una pregunta a la vez…

- soy solo una parte de ti… una parte que está en tu corazón pero que está muy debil… yo, y mis otros dos amigos te vamos a enseñar algo…para ayudarte en tomar tu decisión… esa a la que tanto le has echado cabeza…

Tus otros 2 amigos?? No entiendo nada, por favor explícate mejor… dijo sanae

-no te preocupes… ya entenderás… bueno mi misión es mostrarte una visión del pasado… toma… saco de su sudadera una bolita de cristal…

toma esta bolita

que es esa bolita??

Bueno… esa bolita se puede decir que es el boleto a la aventura que te espera…

No entiendo…

Solo… cierra los ojos…

ya puedes abrirlos…

Sabes donde estamos??- dijo el chico….

… pero es es la escuela Nankatsu – exclamó sanae…

Si, es cierto quieres dar una vuelta?? – exclamó el chico…

… bueno… a donde me vas a llevar? – preguntó sanae...

Bueno, vamos a ir al lugar donde mas te gustaba estar… sonrió el chico

…es la cancha de futbol… si me trae tantos recuerdos… esta igual como la recuerdo…

Un bullicio del sitio interrumpió el pensamiento de sanae… miró a su alrededor y se encontró con algo muy alarmante para ella…

Pe-pero que es esto?? Exclamó muy nerviosa sanae

Acaso…

- si sanae… esos chicos que van a jugar soccer son tus amigos, y ves a esa chiquilla que està allá con esa enorme bandera?? Esa eres tú…

si eso lo sé… pero… entonces…

si este es tu pasado…

sanae, sonrió con una nostalgia muy grande… ya casi olvidaba estos momentos…

y simplemente empezó a mirar a aquella chiquilla llena de energia… que gritaba - animo tsubasa!! Eres el mejor….!!!

Era una calidez en el cuerpo lo que sentía… volver a vivir estos momentos… era volver a ser esa chiquilla…

Cerró los ojos llenos de lagrimas… y al abrirlos estaba en otro sitio…

Que es esto, donde estamos ahora… esto es una enfermería??

si sanae, es la enfermería… el chico fue interrumpido por el doctor _Kamijo _quien es el medico del Nankatsu y otras personas que traían a tsubasa ozhora en una camilla debido a una lesión en el tobillo que le impedía seguir jugando…

- Doctor _Kamijo_, por favor debo seguir jugando… yo estoy bien, mire me puedo parar…

Tsubasa intentando pararse sintió un terrible dolor… ahh! Rayos!! No puedo dejarlos solos doctor!!

Tsubasa por mas que insistas, necesitas reposo con esa lesión puede ser peor…

Mandaré a una de las asistentes para que me ayude a ponerte la venda…

Minutos después…

Hola tsubasa… te sientes bien…

Sanae! Me alegra que seas tu! Por favor ayudame a convencer al doctor que me deje jugar…. debo volver… estoy bien…

Bueno… déjame pensarlo si? Tsubasa?? Por que estas empeñado en jugar así? Dijo sanae mientras le ponía la venda… Deberías pensar en los partidos que vienen… y en tu salud… deberías también tenerle mas confianza a tus compañeros de equipo…

Sanae-chan… nunca te lo he dicho… pero gracias! Por preocuparte tanto por mi… sanae yo…

Fueron interrumpidos por el doctor _Kamijo_ Bueno muchacho… ya terminaste sanae? Disculpa que haya salido asi… tenia un asunto pendiente…

- no se preocupe doctor… sanae hizo mas que aliviarme el dolor del tobillo… dijo tsubasa guiñándole el ojo…

sanae enrojeció…

al ver todo esto sanae (la del presente) se sintió mucho mejor… definitivamente hay cosas que olvido… tsubasa aunque no lo supiera… tambien era un apoyo para mi… y yo se que yo era mas que un apoyo para el…

sanae ya casi estoy terminando mi misión, exclamó el chico… solo queda algo más…

asi que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

si… ya lo se…

sanae sonrió tomando la bolita de cristal y cerrando los ojos…

esta es mi habitación?? Pero la de hace muchos años….

Si es tu habitación…

sanae…

si mamá…

tienes una correspondencia…

ya voy… mamá…

es una carta de Kanda, citándome en el parque Nikaricaoka… esta tarde… pensó sanae…

bueno… es una buena oportunidad dejar las cosas claras de una vez.

si, recuerdo esto… yo decidí ir… aunque no sé si fue lo mejor…

y… ahora que hacemos en la casa de tsubasa???... interrumpida por el susodicho que acababa de entrar a la casa…

mamá llegó la correspondecia… grito tsubasa…

pero esto es de… kanda… esta citándome… pero…

esto es lo estaba esperando… es hora de enfrentarme a esto… es hora de tomar desiciones… debo hacer algo… por ella…seria capaz de cualquier cosa…aunque arriesgue mi futuro como futbolista… voy a llevarle al señor Furoya mi carta de dimisión… pase lo que pase… no quiero que el equipo pague las consecuencias de eso…

Sanae estaba muy conmovida… no sabia que decir…sabia que esto habia pasado… pero nunca espero verlo con sus propios ojos… se sentia tan diferente… le brotaron las lagrimas escuchar esas palabras de la boca de tsubasa… el estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa… eso la llenó de felicidad…

Cuando suspiró ya estaban en otro lugar… era el parque Nikaricaoka… y veia a kanda dándole muchos golpes a tsubasa… (Era Miembro del club de boxeo del Instituto Nankatsu)… Tsubasa aguantaba todos sus golpes… mientras que la sanae adolescente (que también estaba golpeada… hay que ver como es de salvaje ese kanda no?? jaja) le rogaba a kanda lo dejara en paz… tsubasa habia cumplido lo que había dicho… no la dejó sola y la defendió hasta el final… Kanda estaba estupefacto… el aguantaba todos sus golpes… y no se rendía… como era posible…

Tsubasa con sus fuerzas de flaqueza… le mandó una patada excepcional a kanda…

Al hacer esto… kanda comprendió… tsubasa y sanae… se amaban… no tenia sentido lo que estaba haciendo…

-Bravo Tsubasa – eres digno del amor que te tiene sanae… exclamó kanda… poniéndose de pie

-kanda…

(sanae enrojeció…)

Y asi kanda se marchó…

Al quedar solos sanae, le preguntó a tsubasa…

tsubasa, por que hiciste esto, tsubasa??? Por que?

Sanae, una vez que termine la escuela… me iré al brasil… para cumplir mi sueño… de ser un jugador profesional… mientras no haya alcanzado mi objetivo allá, no volveré a Japón… yo no puedo pedirte que me esperes… y me es imposible llevarte conmigo… pero quería decirte que…

yo te amo, sanae…

sanae estaba muy impactada… esas palabras… tan dulces… la habían desarmado en ese momento… era muy difícil olvidarlas… fue el mejor dia de su vida, por fin se dio cuenta que su amor era correspondido… en ese momento… sintió un fuerte viento… se sintió volando… una paz interna la invadió…

este fue el pasado- pensó… que hay de mi presente… estas pensando en mi tsubasa?? Pero… donde estaba el chico?? No lo veia… sentia que algo la movia… y escuchaba su nombre…

sanae… sanae…

abrió los ojos… y vió a su mamá…

mamá… que pasó???

nada sanae… levantate ya, que ya es muy tarde… y tienes turno en la heladeria…

pero fue inútil… sanae la habia ignorado…

entonces todo fue un sueño?? Fue tal tan real…

pero se llevo una sorpresa al levantarse de la cama… una bolita de cristal estaba debajo de su cama…

fin capitulo 1

1. Canción de leo Dan, cover de Café Tacaba… como te extraño mi amor.


	2. Viviendo en el pasado?

Capitulo 2  
Viviendo en el pasado?

Sanae aun en piyamas no salía de su asombro, no podía creer lo que le había pasado… pero… que rayos fue eso?- pensó, es un mensaje divino?...  
-sanae! – fue interrumpida por su madre  
- sanae que es lo que te sucede? Te sientes mal?  
- la verdad mamá, no me siento muy bien..  
- estas enferma? dijo la mamá… (tocándole la frente)… no tienes temperatura… sin embargo te voy a dar un par de aspirinas…  
- no mamá – respondió sanae, ojala lo que tengo se curara con aspirinas… pero… gracias por preocuparte mamá, te quiero mucho!.  
- hay hija, ya entiendo a que te refieres, pero bueno… no pierdas el animo veras que pronto las cosas serán como erán antes…   
En ese momento sanae recordó su extraño "sueño"…   
-si mamá antes todo era perfecto… antes…  
-hija creo que me estas mal interpretando – interrumpió la mamá, ¡no es cuestión de vivir en el pasado, es cuestión de mirar hacia arriba y seguir con tu vida!  
Esas palabras hicieron pensar mucho a sanae…

- quizás ese era el mensaje del "sueño" que tuve… pero… (tomando la bolita de cristal) él mencionó a dos amigos… de quienes estaría hablando? Que tonta! Por que no le pregunté??, que será esto?? Dijo examinando la bolita, parece una bolita ordinaria de cristal, no creo que tenga poderes o algo… como funcionará…

Así sanae paso aproximadamente 30 minutos tratando de hacer funcionar la bolita… hizo de todo… pero sin lograr resultado alguno…  
- jaja quizá deba concentrarme para que el "genio de la bolita de cristal" aparezca… dijo divertida…

en eso cerro sus ojos trató de concentrarse lo mas que pudo con la bolita en sus manos…

En eso un sonido la desconcentró de su "meditación"…   
Knock, knock…

- es la puerta – dijo ella  
- habrá funcionado? – será…?

Y después de pensarlo unos segundos, nerviosa se dirigió a la puerta…  
- Hola sanae  
- Ishizaki!! – gritó mirandolo fijamente a los ojos…  
- Ishizaki, eres tu?... dijo nerviosa… eres tu de verdad? – dijo sanae reparando a su amigo…  
- no… soy el chapulin colorado – dijo Ryo divertido – acaso no me estas viendo?? Que rayos te pasa??  
- ahh! Discúlpame, es que… lo que faltaba … me estoy volviendo loca! – murmuro sanae  
- que dijiste? – preguntó Ryo…  
- nooo, nada. Que haces aquí?  
- pues tu madre se cansó de llamarte y me dijo que subiera a ver si habías hecho alguna locura por tu estado de desanimo…  
- locura?? Como cual?? – preguntó extrañada sanae…  
- ahhh olvídalo… -y como te sientes, Sanae-chan?  
- pues… la verdad… no muy bien…  
- sanae-chan no puedo creerlo… que rayos te está pasando? Tu no eres asi… esa no es la sanae que yo conozco…  
- Ishizaki… no me juzgues por favor, simplemente no estoy pasando por un buen momento… me siento tan… tan… sola…  
- sola? Acaso tsubasa era todo para ti? Era lo unico que querias?  
- pues… no pero… - respondio sanae  
- nada de peros… mirate no mas, eres una chica muy linda, muy inteligente y tienes un gran futuro… en que rayos estas pensando?   
- si, lo se… pero… es que tu no comprendes...  
- la verdad sanae-chan… no comprendo…  
- Ishizaki… esto es muy difícil para mi, es una decisión que cambiará mi vida por completo…  
- a que decisión te refieres? – preguntó ryo  
- pues… estoy pre-seleccionada para ganarme una beca completa para estudiar Psicología en Europa…  
- de verdad? Y piensas irte? Que va a pasar con tsubasa?...  
- Ishizaki… la verdad… no lo sé… no se que quiero… este es mi sueño… pero… esta tsubasa… y… estoy muy confundida… tengo que pensarlo bien… es mi vida la que está en juego… rayos! Por que es tan difícil…  
- que puedo decirte sanae… entiendo tu posición… pero… haz lo que te diga tu corazón, la verdad hermanita, me va a dar mucha tristeza que te vayas… me va a hacer mucha falta pero… es tu sueño y si tu decisión es irte… pues si tu estas feliz, yo estoy feliz por ti…  
- Ishizaki… susurró sanae… muchas gracias…  
- bueno tengo que irme… Yukari esta esperandome…  
- si, bueno… nos vemos mas tarde… gracias por tus palabras… de verdad necesitaba hablar con un amigo!  
- sanae-chan, de nada para eso somos amigos no?  
- si…  
Sanae estaba echa un mar de pensamientos… por que es tan difícil… por que?? Se preguntaba…  
Tomó de nuevo la bolita… y una lagrima salió de su rostro…  
- es muy difícil… por que de verdad ansias tener ambas cosas – dijo una voz.  
Sanae, muy asustada miró atrás de ella…  
- Taro Misaki???? – preguntó ella….  
- Que haces aquí? Te mandó Ishizaki?? Pues dile que ya estoy bien… que no se preocupe…  
- No sanae, no puedo decirle eso… no puedo mentirle…  
- Misaki... mirandolo a los ojos…  
- Como estas tan seguro de eso? – preguntó sanae  
- Jaja sanae, bueno… no soy misaki, y si estoy seguro de eso… por que hago parte de ti…  
- Eres… dijo sanae intrigada  
- Si lo soy…  
- Espera un segundo… hay algo que no me cuadra… donde quedaron los arboles, los animales… el paisaje prefecto que vi…  
- Pues esta vez es distinto sanae…  
- Por que? Preguntó sanae  
- Pues… esta vez… vamos a explorar… algo muy diferente a tu pasado… hoy vamos a explorar esto… dijo el chico señalando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor…  
- Pero… como? Vamos a explorar mi habitación?- preguntó sanae con cara de pocos amigos…  
- No! Dijo el chico divertido, vamos a explorar… tu presente!.

Nota de la autora: prometo actualizarlo pronto… dejar mensajes!

**Capitulo 3:** explorando el presente….

No te lo pierdas!

Saludos!


	3. explorando el presente

**Capitulo 3**

**Explorando el presente**

Sanae estaba muy emocionada por lo que estaba sucediéndole… estaba muy feliz, por que el hecho de ver a tsubasa la emocionada mucho, asi sea por el "sueño" que estaba viviendo.

-como dices? Que… Vamos a explorar mi presente?? – pregunta curiosa sanae…

- Asi es… - respondió taro (moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo)

- bueno sanae… sabes que tienes que hacer??

- si… ya lo sé… contestó tomando la bolita de cristal… y cerrando los ojos…

Sanae sintió una paz interior que nunca antes habia sentido… sentia que estaba volando… era una sensación unica… que no podia describir…

sanae! Exclamó el chico - Ya puedes abrir los ojos…

sanae miró de un lado a otro… y un poco decepcionada preguntó…

donde se supone que estamos ehh?

Estamos en la oficina del director de la entidad la cual te ofreció la beca… - respondió el chico

Y que hacemos aquí?? Pregunto sanae

Ten paciencia y observa

El director es aquel señor de cabellos canosos que está en el escritorio?

El chico movio su cabeza de arriba abajo en respuesta positiva…

Señorita Hino, por favor pase a mi oficina… - llamó el director a su secretaria…

Si enseguida Señor Chisaki – contestó la señorita Hino

La señorita Hino, tomó unas carpetas y se dirigió a la oficina de su Jefe el señor Mamoru Chisaki…

A sanae le llamó mucho la atención la elegancia y el porte de esta secretaria… se veia que era muy inteligente a pesar de ser tan joven, tenia unos 21 años…

Señor Chisaki... la junta es esta tarde a las 4:30 p.m. – comentó la joven secretaria…

Si… lo sé. Señorita Hino… tiene informe de las becas que otorgaran a los estudiantes meritorios en las pruebas de estado1?

Señor Chisaki… me falta la respuesta de la Srita Nakazawa, la cual se le informó de esta pero no se ha obtenido respuesta alguna…

Sanae empezó a entender el fin de su visita a este ligar…

Sanae Nakazawa? La chica de la escuela Nankatsu? – preguntó el director algo sorprendido…

Si señor director… la conoce?

Bueno… no, pero el director de su escuela me dio muy buenas referencias de ella… y yo mismo califiqué su prueba de estado… tiene uno de los puntajes mas altos en razonamiento abstracto, mecánico y numérico… esa chica le depara un futuro brillante, es muy inteligente… cuando califiqué su examen no dudé en clasificarla para la beca… se puede decir que es una promesa para el futuro de Japón… pero… estoy muy sorprendido… srita Hino…esa chica debería estar saltando en una sola pierna de la felicidad… por que no habrá aceptado aun…?

No lo sé señor director, supongo que quizá tiene asuntos que resolver…

Nada es mas importante Srita Hino, que la superación personal…

Bueno Jefe, hay gente que no lo vé asi…

Srita Hino, intente mas tarde comunicarse con esta chica… seria muy decepcionante para nosotros que ella no acepte esa beca…

Si Señor, lo mantendré informado… contestó la secretaria saliendo de la oficina…

Sanae estaba muy sorprendida… no sabia que personas que ella aun no conocía tenían tanta fé en sus capacidades intelectuales…

te encuentras bien sanae? – pregunto el chico…

si… es que esto es muy inesperado… no sabía la importancia de esto… toda esta gente tiene fé en mis capacidades…

si, es cierto… más de lo que tu o cualquiera piensa… - respondió el chico…

ves ese montón de carpetas que el Señor Chisaki tiene al lado del escritorio?

Si… me llamó mucho la atención… soy muchísimas…

Hay 450 carpetas allí… donde se encuentran expedientes de aproximadamente 2500 personas…

Si? Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?? Preguntó sanae

Bueno… esas 2500 personas perdieron su oportunidad de ganarse la beca… ya que aunque fueron de los puntajes mas altos… no estuvieron clasificados paa la beca…

De verdad? Todas esas personas??

Si… por ahora muchas de esas personas están esperando que por alguna razon las personas que ganaron la beca, la rechacen… para que uno de ellos pueda tener la oportunidad de ganársela… comentó el chico…

No sabia… esto! Exclamo sanae

Si, se puede decir que eres muy afortunada… aunque te lo mereces! – comentó el chico guiñándole el ojo…

Si lo sé… es claro para mi que de verdad quiero esto pero… tambien quiero a tsubasa… y al irme 5 años… es exponerme a perderlo…

El chico sonrió…

no te preocupes… solo haz lo que te diga tu corazón… - comentó

pero… mi corazon esta confundido… no se que hacer…

no, solo cierra los ojos y escuchalo… el sabe lo que tienes que hacer…

Al abrir los ojos sanae se quedó asombrada… ya habian cambiado de lugar y este parecia muy extraño… en este lugar era de noche…

donde estamos??

Bueno… estamos en una pensión…

Pensión? Y que rayos hacemos aquí…

Sanae dejó de hablar al observar a un chico que se encontraba de espaldas dormido en una silla con un libro en su cara… el chico vestia una sudadera gris y unos zapartos deportivos…

quien es? – preguntó sanae

quien crees que sea? – pregunto el chico sonriendo

es tsubasa?? Grito sanae no entiendo… y donde está Roberto?

tsubasa… Tsubasa… empezó a gritar la chia emocionada… y corriendo hasta donde se encontraba tsubasa para poder tocarlo…

pero al intentarlo se dio cuenta que no podia tocarlo, ni sentirlo…

es inútil sanae – comentó el chico… por mas que intentes… el no podrá escucharte ni sentirte…

sanae se dio por vencida… pero una fuerza superior a ella le obligo a sentarse mirándole con ternura, su corazón pareció haberse encogido de pronto al ver lo indefenso y tierno que se veía, sintió la terrible necesidad de tocarle, de sentirle, de acariciarle, las dudas invadían su mente. se quedo allí observándolo dormir… como lo había hecho una vez… se veía tan lindo… tsubasa estaras soñando conmigo? – se preguntaba en sus adentros sanae… esto debía ser un sueño, si debía serlo, era demasiado increíble ese momento, los dos… después de tanto tiempo… una sensación de felicidad y excitación recorrió su cuerpo envolviéndola en un estado de extravío que jamás había experimentado, no quería separarse de el…

Comenzó a admirarlo detallando cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba tan cambiado… pero era el mismo… el mismo tsubasa que ella siempre quiso…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron con un murmuro que salio de boca…

Santana!! – murmuró tsubasa dormido…

Sanae tenia sentimientos encontrados en ese momento… alegría de estar viendo a su amado tsubasa… y tristeza al descubrir una vez mas que tsubasa solo tiene algo en su cabeza… "el futbol".

De repente un sonido… rrrriiing!

Es el teléfono! Exclamó sanae

Tsubasa al escuchar el sonido se levantó…y se dirigió a contestar el teléfono…

aló – contesto

Tsubasa!!

ISHIZAKI!!! Que sorpresa!!! – exclamó tsubasa…

Fin capitulo 3

1 pruebas de estado: pruebas que hace el estado para medir las capacidades de los estudiantes que aspiran a ingresar a la universidad.


	4. La llamada

Capitulo 4

La llamada

es ISHIZAKI!! Desde Japón!!! – exclamó Sanae… Que se encontraba muy nerviosa gracias a la llamada… (ojala Ishizaki no le cuente... esto es algo que yo debo decirle…) pensaba…

Ishizaki! Que alegra escucharte!! Como estas? Ha pasado algo malo? Dime como están todos? Estas en entrenamiento?...

Ja, ja, ja… Tsubasa amigo!! Calmate… solo una pregunta a la vez – contestó Ishizaki riendo!!... bueno… estamos bien, no ha pasado nada malo (hasta ahora) y estoy descansando ahora del entrenamiento…

Ah! Ishizaki tengo muchas cosas que contarte!!... pronto jugaré contra Santana y eso me tiene muy emocionado… entreno muy fuerte para poder llegar al nivel de el… y cuando eso pase… iré a Japón…

Tsubasa… susurró interrumpiendo Ishizaki

Si Ishizaki?

Hay algo que debes saber!! – comentó Ishizaki

si? Que sucede? Preguntó tsubasa algo preocupado…

se trata de Sanae…

- QUE LE SUCEDIÓ A SANAE? – preguntó tsubasa algo alternado

En ese momento Sanae puso cara de pocos amigos… ella presentía que Ishizaki le iba a contar pero… ella quería ser la persona que le dijera a tsubasa lo que estaba pasando en su vida… (por que será que Ishizaki nunca puede guardarse nada) se preguntó ella enojada…

No, no le ha sucedido nada… es que… hace cuanto no sabes de ella Tsubasa…

Bueno… la verdad… he tenido poco tiempo para escribirle y es que cuando llego aquí… descanso… y tu sabes que…

Tsubasa… las llamadas a brasil no son gratis!! Exclamó Ishizaki

Ja, ja si es cierto!! Respondió tsubasa con una mano en la cabeza… bueno… Ishizaki desde hace 2 meses… mas o menos… no recuerdo…

2 meses!! Tsubasa!! Eso es mucho tiempo…

Bueno Ishizaki, que es lo que me tienes que contar de Sanae…

Es que… no se si deba…

Ishizaki!! Dímelo… que es lo que sucede… - preguntó algo intrigado tsubasa…

En ese momento Sanae sentia un nudo en su estomago… (No se lo digas Ishizaki… por favor… no lo hagas…) pensaba…!!

Ishizaki!!

Bueno… te contaré… pero si te pregunta… yo no te fui con el chisme… (jaja, si supiera que lo están escuchando)

Si, si…… pero habla yaaa!

Tsubasa… sanae se ganó una beca… para irse a estudiar a Europa…

Europa? – contesto tsubasa muy sorprendido…

Si? Europa…

De verdad?? Contesto tsubasa con una enorme sonrisa!! (algo que a Sanae le extrañó y le dolió mucho)

Sanae en Europa?? – pregunto divertido tsubasa…

Se puede saber tsubasa… que es lo que te divierte tanto??

Bueno Ishizaki… es una excelente opotunidad para Sanae… es su sueño… como no voy a estar feliz de que lo realice?...

Tsubasa… no lo entiendes?? Sanae se vá… se vá… son 5 años en Europa… acaso no te das cuenta de la situación…

Tsubasa de inmediato cambió su sonrisa…

Ishizaki… si lo se… pero… yo estoy cumpliendo mi sueño… no puedo ser tan egoísta de pedirle que se quede…

Tsubasa… entonces la vas a dejar ir? Vas a exponerte a perderla? En que rayos estas pensando? – exclamo algo alterado Ishizaki

Ishizaki… no lo sé… dime yo que puedo hacer?

Tsubasa… dime… todavía amas a Sanae?

Aló Ishizaki… no se escucha…

Alo??

Hay!! Rayos se cortó la llamada!! – exclamó Tsubasa algo alterado…

Sanae vió como tsubasa se tiró en su cama… mirando el techo… se veia tan pensativo… estaba como en otro planeta… pero en ese momento Sanae… estaba tan decepcionada… Tsubasa estaba dispuesto a perderla? Bajó la cabeza y lloró… lloró como una niña pequeña…

Quiero irme de aquí… – le dijo Sanae… al chico…

Esta bien… es mucho por hoy… - dijo el chico

Si por favor… llévame a mi casa…

Esta bien… pero hay algo que debo decirte…

Si?

Esto no se lo puedes comentar a nadie… va a ser como un secreto entre nosotros okay?

Si, igual nadie me va a creer… dijo sanae bajando la cabeza

Bueno, sostente fuerte no sea que te vayas a caer… dijo el chico con una sonrisa…

Sanae no entendió lo que el chico trataba de decirle… pero estaba tan deprimida… que ni siquiera se preocupó por entender…

Cuando de pronto al cerrar los ojos para poder llegar a casa… sintio que caia en un hoyo… sin fondo…

Y saltó… asustada Sanae abrió los ojos… estaba en su cama, eran las 7:30 de la mañana…

Estaba muy triste… se vistió con desgana… y no quiso probar bocado…

Será que Tsubasa ya no siente nada por mi?, será que se enamoró en Brasil y esa es la verdadera razón por la cual no se ha comunicado conmigo?

Se tiró en su cama… y con un suspiro… volvió a llorar…

Sanae… estas bien? Que te sucede?

Mamá… dijo sanae secando rápidamente las lagrimas… - no me sucede nada... mamá… tengo un sucio en el ojo que… (el tipico cuento)

Hija – dijo interrumpiendo la Sra. Nakazawa no puedes mentirme… dime… que es lo que sucede ahora? Por que lloras? Por que estas tan deprimida? Es por lo del viaje?

Ahí mamá… simplemente estoy tan triste! Creo que tsubasa ya no me quiere…

Por que dices eso? Pregunto la señora mientras le secaba las lagrimas a su hija…

Bueno… no puedo darte detalles pero… alguien le comentó de mi viaje y el se alegró por mi…

Bueno hija… es natural… todos estamos felices por ti…

No, mamá es distinto…

Bueno… por que lo dices? Sabes que el simplemente quiere lo mejor para ti…

Mamá! Estoy cansada de que todos me digan que es lo mejor para mi… acaso el no lo entiende?? Yo lo amo mamá… quiero estar con el… pero sé que eso cambiará si acepto esta beca…

Por que estas tan segura Hija??

Mamá… el está dispuesto a dejarme ir… a perderme... quizá para siempre…

Hija… eso lo decidirá el destino…

Si lo se…

Pero entonces… hija… por que estas tan molesta con Tsubasa?

No lo se mamá… simplemente… esperaba mas de el…

Te entiendo!

En ese momento el sonido del telefono interrumpió la conversación que madre e hija estaban teniendo…

bueno?

Srita Nakazawa?

Si ella habla…

Buenos dias Srita, le habla Keiko Hino… la secretaria del señor Mamoru Chisaki…

Si… se quien es…

Señorita nakazawa, nos urge saber que decisión ha tomado sobre la beca completa que nuestra institución le ha otorgado…

Srita Hino… acepto la beca a Europa!

Bueno señorita Nakazawa, felicidades! Pronto estaremos informándole cual de las distintas universidades de Europa va a ser su próximo destino!

Fin capitulo 4


	5. Antesala a un futuro incierto

**Capitulo 5**

**Antesala a un futuro incierto**

Era una hermosa mañana de diciembre y la navidad llegaba a los hogares de Japón, Sanae estaba muy distraída, después que aceptó la beca a Europa, trató de ocuparse en los preparativos de su viaje y de pensar en cosas diferentes a pensar en Tsubasa…

Había estudiado la posibilidad de escoger Inglaterra, España o Francia… esos eran los destinos que mas le habían llamado la atención… aunque estas dos ultimas se le hacia mas difícil, por aprender los idiomas… ya que en la escuela Nankatsu siempre fue de las primeras en las clases de ingles.

Faltaba poco tiempo para partir a Europa, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido… pero decidió que no se lo contaría a sus amigos… hasta que estuviera lista para irse ya que odiaba las despedidas, era muy difícil tener que despedirse de sus amigos de toda una vida…

aunque Ishizaki seguro ya fue con el chisme a medio Japón – pensaba divertida – no entiendo por que Tsubasa, a pesar de saberlo aun no me ha llamado… ya han pasado algunos meses... desde que Ishizaki le contó… seguro que ni le importa… - tristemente bajo la cabeza… y se juró a si misma que no lloraria mas por el…

riiiig!! Riiig!

Sanae? soy Yukari

Yukari!! Hola! Como has estado?

Bien… estoy muy preocupada por ti amiga… Ishizaki-chan me contó que te vas a estudiar al extranjero… en serio te vas a ir??

Yukari… si ya lo decidí

Sanae… estoy muy feliz amiga esta oportunidad que has tenido… y que va a pasar con Tsubasa… cuando regrese…?

Pues… - respondió Sanae bajando la cabeza… Yukari, no lo sé…

Sanae… Ishizaki-chan habló con Tsubasa…

De verdad?? (haciendose la que no sabe)

Pues si… ayer y hoy volvió a llamarlo

Hoy tambien?- respondió (eso no lo sabia) – pensó

Le dijo a Ishizaki-chan que se iba a comunicar contigo… pero que no habia podido porque…

Yukari… no me lo digas!! Por favor… no lo quiero saber!

Sanae… (murmuro Yukari extrañada)

Si,,. no lo tomes a mal pero… ya estoy cansada de escuchar las excusas de Tsubasa… excusas… y mas excusas…

Sanae… no espera el te…

Yukari! Te dije que no quiero saberlo…

Bueno, esta bien… pero dime… cuando te vas?

Bueno… me voy los primeros dias de enero…

ENERO?? – exclamó muy sorprendida Yukari – Sanae! Eso es en menos de un mes!

Pues si, las clases empiezan en febrero pero quiero llegar antes para conocer el pais donde me toque ir…

Entiendo… bueno, Ishizaki me dice que vamos a hacer una reunion en tu honor… en la mansión de Wakabayashi…

Wakabayashi?? – dijo extrañada Sanae… Pero el está en Alemania…

Pues parece que pronto nos reuniremos todos de nuevo ya que el y Misaki estarán aquí para fin de año…

Me alegra mucho poder despedirme de todos ustedes… aunque odio las despedidas… será una reunión muy importante para mi… Yukari… puedo pedirte algo?

Si dime…

Podrías pedirle a Ishizaki que no me cuente a mas nadie acerca de mi viaje?

Pero Sanae por qué…?

Bueno… quiero ser yo la que les diga a todos… entonces planeen la reunion pero digan que es una fiesta de bienvenida para los chicos…

Bueno Sanae asi será… tengo que colgar…

Si, yo también… entonces hablamos después…

Bueno… bye

Bye

Sanae estaba muy distraída pensando en lo que Yukari le acababa de decir…

ojala pudiera despedirme de Tsubasa, pero el estará muy ocupado pensando en el soccer… por cierto… la final del campeonato Nacional de Brasil es… a finales de mes! Quizá… hay! No Sanae (hablándose ella misma) no seas tonta… tu no le importas… olvídalo de una vez por todas! Debes hacerlo…

En eso Sanae tomó su pijama Rosada, se acostó en su cama y prendió la tele… tratando de pensar en otra cosa… así… se quedo profundamente dormida…

Cuando de pronto un ruido despertó… extrañada miro de que se trataba… y que sorpresa se llevo al ver que no estaba en su habitación… se encontraba en un cuarto muy distinto al suyo… y se dirigió al comedor del apartamento y habia un hombre de espaldas, sentado en un sofá…

Ella tomó un florero que estaba en una mesa y se acercó al sujeto muy silenciosa mente… el sujeto no volteaba, ni se movia…

Ella tenia mucho miedo, no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando… hasta que…

anego! Baja ese florero por favor! – dijo el sujeto sin voltear…

anego?? Dijo ella extrañada… como supiste que te iba a pegar con un florero? – como sabias que me llamaban anego? Como…

Sanae se quedo muda al ver que es sujeto volteó y le sonrió…

No puede ser! Dijo… eres… GENZO WAKABAYASHI!!

El chico sonrió…

no, sanae! No soy Genzo Wakabayashi… soy tu tercer guía…

Sanae no entendía… eres mi tercer guía? Bueno… y que rayos estoy haciendo en este apartamento..

bueno… es muy sencillo es tu apartamento

mi apartamento? Que rayos estas diciendo?

Miralo tu misma…

Sanae vió fotografias suyas en la mesa del comedor…

es muy raro… no recuerdo haberme tomado estas fotografias….

No lo recuerdas… y no lo vas a recordar… por que aun no te las has tomado… - comentó divertido el chico…

No entiendo…

Simple, anego…

no me llames anego!

Bueno, Sanae, yo te voy a mostrar tu futuro!!

Mi futuro?

Fin capitulo 5


	6. Explorando el primer futuro incierto

**Capitulo 6**

**Explorando el primer futuro incierto**

que dices? Que me vas a mostrar mi futuro?? – preguntó un poco alterada sanae

si, esa es mi mision, solo hay algunas cosas que debes saber…

y cuales son esas cosas… pregunto sanae

bueno, lo primero es que nada de lo que veas hoy es lo que realmente va a pasar… ya que tu destino lo creas tu misma… estos son futuros inciertos…

inciertos? Quieres decir que… mi futuro no es exactamente lo que voy a ver si no depende de las decisiones que yo tome en mi vida?

Exacto!! De verdad que eres muy inteligente!! – sonrio divertido el chico…

Entonces no entiendo… es o no mi futuro?

Bueno, se puede decir que son posibles futuros…

Okay! Esto se esta poniendo confuso…

El chico sonrió… y le dijo…

pronto entenderás… pero debo prepararte, es tu futuro incierto No 1, aquí Sanae Nakazawa fue a la universidad de Cambridge en Londres, donde se graduo con honores, y es una de las mejores psicólogas de Londres – comentó el chico… ahora Sanae tiene 25 años y vive sola en este apartamento…

sanae algo confundida le preguntó…

y que pasó con mis amigos de Japón? Que pasó con Tsubasa? Por que no he regresado, después de tantos años??

Bueno… sanae… en el primer año de psicología, Tsubasa y tu hablaban mucho por teléfono y cartas… Tsubasa convirtió su sueño realidad y se convirtió en un jugador profesional… el planeaba ir de vacaciones a londres a visitarte pero…

Pero QUE??? – pregunto Sanae algo angustiada…

Bueno… es muy complicado… después de tantos años sin verse… La Sanae universitaria conoció a Michael Peterson, un chico muy carismatico, primero en su clase y de fama intachable, con el tiempo se convirtieron en mejores amigos… y como las llamadas de Tsubasa se hacian cada vez mas escasas… Sanae se fue enamorando de Michael poco a poco…

QUEEEE? Pero… eso no puede seeer?

Espero que estes lista… vamos a explorar tu futuro incierto No 1… ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

Okay! Lista!

Donde estamos? – preguntó Sanae…

Bueno… estamos en la universidad de Cambridge… exactamente en tu habitación…

El chico fue interrumpido por la Sanae Universitaria que venia charlando muy animadamente con un chico alto, cabellos castaños y delgado…

Esa sooy yoo? – preguntó sanae

Si ese chico es Michael…

Y… somos novios? – preguntó Sanae muy intrigada…

No aun no son novios…

Pero Tsubasa…

Sanae miraba fijamente a la Sanae Universitaria… se veia tan distinta… alegre, radiante… y esta no le quitaba los ojos de encima al chico que tenia enfrente…

Sanae, debemos darnos prisa – comentó Michael… hay que entregar este informe antes de que caiga el sol…

Si, lo sé… Michael…

Si?...

Muchas Gracias!

Por que? – contesto Michael algo sorprendido…

Bueno… de verdad en estos 3 años has sido muy amable conmigo, a pesar de que soy extranjera, no me has abandonado nunca y eso es muy importante para mi…

Sanae…

Has sido un apoyo incondicional… me has escuchado reir, llorar… me has soportado todas mis depresiones… y…

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación…

Nota de la autora: Michael tenia ganas en ese momento de decirle a Sanae cuanto la amaba… que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar con ella… pero el estaba convencido que no podía tener a alguien como Tsubasa Ozhora como rival… el sabia el amor que sanae le tenia a Tsubasa desde niños… y aun siendo adulta lo tenia como su héroe… recortaba de las revistas todas las fotos donde el aparecía… tenia en su habitación postres del equipo del Barcelona donde este jugaba.

Sanae! – gritó Michelle (su compañera de cuarto) - Sanae te llaman al telefono-

Aló?

Sanae eres tu?

Tsubasa??

Michael puso cara de pocos amigos…

Como has estado Sanae?

Muy bien …

En ese momento… Michael se despidió de ella con la mano y se fue...

Tsubasa espera un momento

Michael… espera…

Aló?

Si Sanae…

Que alegria hablar contigo…

Si bueno… la verdad he estado algo ocupado entrenando mucho… pronto jugaremos contra el juventus… no sabes las ganas que tengo de jugar contra Hyuga…

Si, me imagino – comentó Sanae…

Sanae, el partido va a ser en Inglaterra y pues puedo llegar a saludarte… si tu quieres… tomamos algo… o no se…

Tsubasa... esta bien… no hay problema…

Bueno mañana llego a las 3:00 pm…

Mañana? - Pregunto algo preocupada Sanae…

Si… mañana… tengo que irme… Sanae-chan

Tsubasa…

Bye…!

Pero… por lo menos aun existe Tsubasa en mi corazón… - dijo Sanae (la del presente)

bueno no sabria decirte… - le contesto el chico… - solo observa…

Sanae veia a la Sanae universitaria algo triste… llamó por varias veces por telefono y se acostó… quedando profundamente dormida…

sanae! – dijo el chico… estas lista para otro viaje?

Si… bueno

Mmm ya es el dia siguiente? – pregunto sanae…

Si… y como veras tu estas lista para recibir a Tsubasa…

Okay!

Riiing… es el timbre… es Tsubasa!

Sanae!

Michael… que estas haciendo aquí… - preguntó algo alterada Sanae Universitaria…

Bueno… ehhh yo vivo en el edificio.... recuerdas – dijo divertido Michael…

Si pero…

Sanae… con respecto a la conversación de ayer…. Quiero decirte que… no tienes nada que agradecerme por que yo… ehh… yo…

En eso Michael tomó a Sanae de la mano y le dio un beso… y fueron inerrumpidos por… Tsubasa!!

Hay Dios! Eso no me puede pasar! Nooo - exclamaba sanae del presente…

Tsubasa… no es lo que tu crees… nosotros… el… el es mi amigo Michael…

Pero Tsubasa aun se encontraba como en estado de "Shock". Dejandole estirada la mano al susodicho.

sanae… bueno yo me voy hablamos mas tarde… okay?

Chao Tsubasa, un placer…

Dicho esto Michael se fue con el corazón en la mano… y una lagrima se le vió salir de sus ojos…

Sanae…

Tsubasa…

incomodo silencio

el es tu… novio?

Bueno… no. – respondió Sanae

Pero… tu que sientes por el?

Tsubasa… no hagas esto por favor…

Sanae dime… lo amas?

No voy a responderte eso…

Silencio incomodo otra vez….

sanae…

Tsubasa… la verdad… no se que es lo que siento… estoy confundida…

Creo que… lo mejor es que me vaya… - sanae (dandole una tarjeta) aquí estoy hospedado… puedes ir a verme cuando estes mas tranquila…

Tsubasa yo…

Adios Sanae…

Y asi Tsubasa se despidió de Sanae con un saludo militar como hace años cuando se fue a Brasil…

- hay no! En que va a terminar todo esto? – comentó Sanae del presente con una mano en la cabeza…

- bueno sanae... creo que es hora de irnos para otro viaje... dijo el chico - estas lista?

- si estoy lista

sanae tomó su inseparable bolita de cristal y cerró sus ojos como siempre lo hace…

donde estamos ahora?

Estamos en el hotel donde se hospeda Tsubasa…

Esta es su habitación…

Y ahí está el…

Tsubasa… mi amado Tsubasa… está dormido… se vé tan tierno… una vez mas… te veo asi… pero… ahora estas mas adulto… pero sigues siendo mi tsubasa… el que siempre he querido…

Esta vez una palabra salió de la boca de Tsubasa….

sanae!

Esta soñando conmigo?? No puedo creerlo? Está pensando en mi??

El sueño de Tsubasa fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta…

Knock, knock…

Tsubasa medio dormido… abrió la puerta y se encontró con una gran sorpresa… era Sanae la universitaria…

Tsubasa…

Sanae… que alegria que vinieras…

Tsubasa… la verdad tengo algo que decirte…

Ponte comoda Sanae… espera un segundo… - quieres algo de tomar?

No Tsubasa… tengo que irme… solo quiero que me escuches…

Dime…(Tsubasa se puso muuy serio)

Bueno… Tsubasa… no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mi todo esto desde tu llegada… y quiero decirte que no es justo que finjas que todo está bien… yo he sufrido mucho por tu ausencia… desde que te fuiste a brasil hace años… hasta ahora… soy una persona muy diferente, no es justo que juegues asi conmigo… no me lo merezco… no ahora que he conocido a alguien mas…

Sanae… yo lo siento mucho, (dice tsubasa bajando la cabeza), se que todo esto es mi culpa… pero… de verdad no fue mi intención lastimarte… yo… te amo… sanae… siempre te he amado… siempre has estado presente en mis pensamientos… aunque no lo parezca eres el motor de mi vida… sin ti mi sueño de ganar el próximo mundial no vale la pena… estoy tratando de enmendar mis errores…

Tsubasa… creo que es demasiado tarde para decirme eso… sabes lo que te he esperado? Yo siempre te apoyé. Siempre… y cuando necesité que me apoyaras… no lo hiciste… me dejaste sola, te fuiste… ahora no se lo que siento… no se que quiero… - dijo sanae con lagrimas en los ojos… - Tsubasa… será que mejor que me vaya… adios Tsubasa…

Tsubasa quedó estupefacto… sin decir palabras… lloró… por haber sido un tonto… por haber dejado ir a la mujer que amaba…

Sanae del presente al mirar la escena también estaba llorando… entonces… en este futuro… yo… tsubasa…

si… dijo el chico… tsubasa y Sanae se despiden… Sanae decide que es mejor dejarse de ver con Michael… y se enfoca en sus estudios… pasó mucho tiempo y no volvio a enamorarse… ni volvio a ver a Tsubasa… solo muchos años después se enteró por una llamada de Ishizaki que Tsubasa se iba a casar con Kumi. (Dios que estoy haciendo, me duele tan solo decirlo --)

Kumi?? Nooo eso no puede ser posible – refunfuño sanae del presente… - y nunca nos volvemos a ver?

Bueno, a los 40 años, después de tantos años de triunfos y de haber cumplido sus sueños… Tsubasa decide retirarse del soccer, y Sanae decide ir a Japón a verlo, su encuentro es muy emotivo… lloran, ríen… y al final Tsubasa le pregunta a Sanae…

Como es que perdimos tanto tiempo… si nos amábamos tanto?

Sanae contestó, el destino, nos hizo una mala jugada y fuimos victimas de el...

Que triste final… tiene ese futuro – comentó sanae algo molesta

Bueno, es un futuro incierto… no es real…

Si lo sé… - dijo sanae… pero… es tan triste…

Bueno espera y conozcas tu segundo futuro incierto te garantizo que va a ser muy diferente…

Después de esto, el chico desapareció y Sanae una vez mas sintió esa sensación de paz… pero esta vez… en el fondo de su corazón… se preguntaba…

estoy haciendo lo correcto? Rayos ese futuro no puede convertirse en realidad!

Fin cap 6

Nota de la autora: Dios me dolió mucho que Tsubasa se casara un Kimi en este futuro incierto… pero debia hacer algo diferente!! espero que me dejen mensajes de este capitulo, gracias por los mensajes ya recibidos!

Saludos!


	7. Sorpresas

**Este capitulo salio muy largo y lo parti en 2 capitulos ;) espero que les guste!!**

**Capitulo 7**

**Sorpresas…**

El reloj de la habitación de Sanae marcaba las 2:30 de la madrugada, a pesar de estar tan cansada no podía pegar el ojo! No hacia si no pensar… en todo lo que lo que estaba pasando… tratando de conciliar el sueño… se acosto en su cama y cerro fuertemente los ojos…

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse… el telefono sonó.

-aló??

-Aalooo? – contestó sanae algo dormida

-Sanae-chan? Me escuchas?

-Tsubasaaa?? – grito Sanae (emocionada y mas despierta claroo )

-Sanae-chan como estas? Disculpa que no te haya llamado antes es que he estado muy ocupado…

-Tsubasa… son las 3 de la madrugada… pero aun asi me alegra que me hayas llamado…

-Ohh! Rayos! Olvidé la diferencia de horarios! – comento divertido Tsubasa con una mano en la cabeza…

-No te preocupes… igual ahorita es que me estoy acostando a dormir…

-Sanae… te llamo para felicitarte por la beca que ganaste!... de verdad estoy muy contento que realices tu sueños!

-Tsubasa… yo… no… :´(

-Sanae? No te escucho bien… ya sabes a que ciudad de Europa vas?

-No, he estudiado varias universidades… España parece ser un buen destino…

-Bueno Sanae-chan… espero que me mantengas informado…

-Lo haré…

-Y tu como estas Tsubasa?

-Pues entrenando duro para la final de la copa, Santana es un gran rival y tengo que dar lo mejor de mi para poder ganarle… y convertir en realidad ese sueño… y faltan pocos días… y no tengo otra cosa en mente x ( … pero pronto regresaré a Japón… tengo muchas ganas de ir… ver a mi familia, a mis amigos y a ti claroo!

-Tsubasa… yo también tengo ganas de verte – dijo Sanae ruborizada…

-Bueno sanae-chan… me tengo que ir… voy a entrenar…

-Tsubasa…

-Chao sanae! Te cuidas mucho

-Sayonara Tsubasa!

Sanae no lo podía creer! Estaba muy feliz de que Tsubasa se haya acordado de ella… pero una vez mas… ese sentimiento que la estaba volviendo loca retornaba… ¿seria miedo? ¿Miedo de perderlo? ¿Miedo de que su futuro sea como lo vió? ¿miedo a equivocarse?...

Así Sanae se quedó dormida…

* * *

**Sao Paulo, Brasil horas después**

Tsubasa! Ya descansa!

-Pepe… debemos seguir entrenando!

T-subasa debes retomar energía… tenemos todo el día entrenando con el equipo… llegas a casa y te dedicas a seguir entrenando… debes descansar o te va a dar estrés o algo!! – exclamo pepe algo divertido mientras estaba tirado en su cama

-Pepe – murmuro Tsubasa… - creo que tienes razón… pero solo unos minutos

-Tsubasa… no cambias – dijo pepe mientras se ponía una mano en la cabeza – estas un poco tenso… te pasa algo?

-Bueno… no… son ideas tuyas pepe

-Tsubasa, es por la chica que llamaste esta mañana verdad? – exclamo pepe divertido

-Pepe! Estabas espiándome o que? Dijo Tsubasa sonrojado

-Espiandote yo? Noooo! Es que me parecio raro que salieras asi misterioso del descanso…

-Bueno… la verdad es que si… se trata de ella…

-Y dime que es lo que te sucede?

-Bueno… es que… sanae-chan es mi mejor amiga desde niño… y se va a estudiar a Europa…

-Y?

-Como que y… no sabes que son 5 años de universidad?

-Mmm Tsubasa…. Acaso estas enamorado de tu mejor amiga? – comentó pepe ignorante…

-Pepe…! – gritó Tsubasa sonrojado

-Tsubasa estuviste enamorado de ella… todo este tiempo?

-Bueno… ehhh… - (Tsubasa pensaba como evadir la pregunta de pepe)

-Tsubasa!

-Si! Pepe… si la amooo! Estoy enamorado de ella!! Estas contentoo?

-Bueno… pero no te alteres… yo solo quiero ayudarte amigo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo…

-Bueno… si… pero ahora no se que hacer!

-Simple… cuando se vá?

-Pues… no se, olvidé preguntarle – respondió Tsubasa con una mano en la cabeza!

-Tsubasa! Por que eres tan despistadoo! – exclamo pepe, - bueno aquí sé que en Europa empiezan clases en enero asi que me imagino que se va iniciando enero…

-Ahora que me lo dices… Ishizaki me comentó que quizá se va el 5 de enero…

-Bueno amigo… para esa época ya debes estar en Japón no?? Pues prepárale una despedida muy especial… y dile lo que sientes… ustedes pueden sobrellevar esta situación, si de verdad se aman, su destino será que estén juntos… tarde o temprano… - Tsubasa!!

Tsubasa se levantó y tomo su balon dispuesto a salir de nuevo

- Tsubasa! !- Grito pepe

-Lo siento pepe… pero… ahorita no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso… tengo que seguir entrenando!

-Tsubasa! – grito pepe algo alterado – que rayos te sucede? Eres tan cobarde así amigo?

-Pepe… que rayos estas diciendo… yo no soy cobarde!!

-Si, Tsubasa… eres un cobarde… das el 100 para demostrar que eres el mejor en el campo de juego… pasas horas creando tecnicas nuevas que puedan poner en desventaja al rival… entrenas unas horas mas… todo para cumplir tu sueño… pero… cuando se trata de la mujer que amas… no haces nada … eres un estupidoo cobarde! Acaso no te das cuentaa?

-Pepe… tienes razón! – voy a luchar tambien por Sanae!

-Asi es! Tsubasa… animo amigo!

-Ya tengo pensado algo… le voy a dar una sorpresa muy grande a Sanae!

-Cuéntame!

-Bueno… ya lo sabrás!´

-Ahora a volver a entrenar

-Tsubasa…

* * *

**Japón ese mismo dia…**

-aló?

-Señorita Nakazawa?

-Señorita Hino! Mucho gusto

-Si igual, Srita ya pensó cual va a ser su próximo destino?

-Bueno… creo que España sería muy conveniente!

-España? Buena elección!

-Que paso con Inglaterra?

-Bueno… (recordado el primer futuro incierto)… no, la verdad no me gusta el clima (excusa)

-Bueno… si es asi… esta hecho…

-Muchas gracias Señorita Hino…

-No hay de que… pero recuerda que estaremos mandando tu currículo a las mejores universidades de España…. Espera pronto la respuesta…

-Bueno… está bien, Srita Hino, Muchas Gracias!

-Es un placer Srita Nakazawa! Ah antes de que se me olvide… la organización ofrece un servicio especial para sus estudiantes de intercambio en el cual seleccionamos a un estudiante extranjero para que le ayude con el idioma... si esta dispuesta, debe acogerlo en tu casa como si fuera un amigo y por este mes, el le enseñara a hablar español…

-Un estudiante de intercambio? – pregunto curiosa Sanae

-Pues si… tenemos ese programa con los becados de todas partes del mundo…

-Bueno… creo que esta bien…- comentó Sanae – cuando podré conocerlo?

-Bueno, ya me dio su aprobación… es cuestión de días… quizá mañana este uno seleccionado…

-Mañana? Bueno lo esperaré…

-Muchas gracias… de nuevo…

-No hay de que… Srita Nakazawa, y recuerde que estamos para servirle

-Bueno… gracias

-Pase buena tarde

-Si usted también…

Sanae estaba muy intrigada por conocer a su nuevo profesor de español… sería algo muy constructivo para ella conocer gente que tenga que ver con el país donde va a vivir tanto tiempo…

* * *

**Al dia siguiente…**

-Sao Paulo, Brasil

-Ishizaki! Amigo!! Eres tu?

-Tsubasa?? No lo puedo creer! Eres tu?

-Ishizaki! Necesito un favor muy importante…

-Necesito que me ayuden a darle una sorpresa a sanae…

-Sii? – gritp divertido Ishizaki…- por fin te diste cuenta?

-Ishizaki! No tengo tiempo para explicarte, y si me di cuenta… bueno, el asunto es que le digan a Sanae que yo no voy a llegar a Japón si no el proximo año…

-QUEEE? – grito Ishizaki – estas loco?

-Ishizaki déjame terminar…

-Bueno…

-Le van a decir a Sanae que yo no voy a ir en navidad, que se me presentó una oferta o algo… invéntenle algo… tu eres el experto…

-Aja..Tsubasa… pero… todavía no te he entendido… a donde quieres llegar!!

-Ishizaki le tengo preparada una sorpresa a Sanae! Muy especial… que le daré en la despedida que le están organizando…

-Cual despedida? –preguntó Ryo - fingiendo demencia

-Ishizaki-kun!! La fiesta de despedida que me comentaste en la casa de Wakabayashi!!!

-Cual?? Yoo?? No no he dicho!!

-Que es lo que sucede!

-Tsubasa… esta bien… si es la fiesta de despedida de Sanae… pero por favor… no le comentes nada, le prometí no decir que era su fiesta de despedida…

-Por que?

-Bueno, ella no quiere despedirse… es mas me dijo que quería ser ella la que le contara a todos de su viaje… prometí no contarle a nadie…

-Bueno dado el caso… quiero darle mi sorpresa… pero necesito que me ayuden!

-No hay problema Tsubasa, cuenta con nosotros!

-Bueno Ishizaki! Muchas gracias

-Bueno amigo bye

-Bye

fin cap. 7


	8. Explorando el segundo futuro incierto

**Capitulo 8**

**Explorando el segundo futuro incierto**

Sanae estaba tratando de leer un poco en Internet acerca de su próximo destino…

-Sanaee!

-Si Mamá?

-Hay una muchacha en la puerta buscándote…

-Si? Ya voy mamá…

En la puerta una hermosa chica delgada de cabellos largos castaños, ojos cafés y de unos 20 años sonreia con una maleta en la mano…

-buenas tardes… eres Sanae Nakazawa - dijo la chica

-si… soy yo… - dijo admirada de tan simpática chica.

-Mucho gusto – dijo la chica haciendo una extraña reverencia, mi nombre es Lily del Valle, soy tu nueva profesora de español…

-Ahh si… mucho gusto…! – devolviéndole la reverencia… pues ya sabes yo soy Sanae Kakazawa bienvenida!

-Muchas Gracias!

-Bueno.. adelante te mostraré tu habitación…

-Mamá ella es lily del valle… es la chica de intercambio que te comenté!

-Muy bien! Mucho gusto Lily! – comento la sra Nakazawa

-El gusto es mío Señora…

-Tengo que reconocer que me siento aliviada de que no sea un chico…

-Mamá! –replico Sanae

-Si es un alivio! – comentó la Sra Nakazawa

-Dime… Lily… y de que parte de España eres?

-No señora, no soy de España… soy mexicana – lo que sucede es que no encontraron estudiantes españoles disponibles…

-Y por que hablas tan bien el japones? – preguntó curiosa la Sra Nakazawa

-Bueno, antes de estudiar medicina, estudié distintas lenguas, ingles, frances y Japones… ya que mi sueño era venir a Japon a estudiar…

-Guuauu estudias medicina? – preguntó Sanae curiosa

-Sip… mi sueño es especializarme en medicina deportiva!

-Bueno… Lily estas en tu casa!!

-Muchas Gracias!

-Tienen muy bonita casa!

-Muchas gracias Lily!

Sanae Instaló a su nueva amiga en una habitación y esta después de comer y de conocer a la familia completa se distinguió por su buena educación y por ser tan amable… Pero esta estaba muy cansada por el viaje… y se acostó muy temprano…

Sanae también se sentía muy cansada… y fue a dormir… ya instalada en su cama y lista para dormir… casi se muere del susto cuando abrió los ojos y a su lado sentado en una silla estaba Genzo Wakabayashi otra vez!

-Wakabayashi!! Que rayos haces en mi… - sanae dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación

-Hola Anego!

-Oye! Que no me llames anego!! - Donde estoy ahora?

-Bueno… es tu segundo futuro incierto…

-Mmm y este es mi apartamento?

-Bueno se puede decir que si…

-Bueno, no creo que este futurosea peor que el primero…

Sanae se puso de pie… y empezó a reparar todo el apartamento… mirando por la ventana…

-pero… Japón se ve muy diferente! Esto! No puede ser Japón!

-Pues no es Japón! Estas en un pais de Europa…estas en España!

-Vivo en España? Eso quiere decir que acepté la beca y me vine a vivir aquí no?

-Bueno… no precisamente…

-Ves esa habitación que esta allá?

-Si…

-Quieres entrar y ver lo que hay?

Sanae Curiosa… camino hasta la habitación… y encontró que había gente durmiendo en ese cuarto…

-hay gente aquí… estas seguro que es mi apartamento? No será que tus informantes celestiales se equivocaron?? – comentó sanae divertida

-no Sanae… observa…

unos segundos después… un despertador sonó y los jóvenes se despertaron…

Sanae estaba en una estado de shock! No podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo…

-pe pe pero somos Tsubasa y yo! Durmiendo en la misma cama?? Comento muy sorprendida sanae

-si, Sanae es natural es tu esposo ahora!

-Nos casamos??

En ese instante se sintió un suspiro de la señora de Ozhora, que depues de darle un beso a su esposo de buenos dias, se levantó con sus piyamas rosadas y se dirigió a la cocina a hacerle el desayuno a su esposo Tsubasa que pronto debía marcharse a su entrenamiento del día.

-este es mi otro futuro incierto? Pero no esta tan mal no?

Bueno la señora Sanae Ozhora es muy feliz al lado de su esposo… ya que este le da todo lo que ella necesita… pero…

-Hay un pero? Dime que no… es perfecto! Me imagino que después de hacerle el desayuno… iré a mi consultorio a atender mis pacientes…

-Sanae – dijo el chico cabizbajo… si hay un pero…

-Cual? – pregunto sanae intrigada – no mas míranos! Estamos felices, juntos… que mas puedo pedir!

-Sanae… en este futuro Sanae Ozhora nunca fue a estudiar a Europa

-COMO?? – grito sanae

-Si asi como escuchas Sanae… en este futuro incierto… estas casada con el amor de tu vida… pero no cumples tus sueños!

-Y entonces que hago?

-Bueno… lo que estas viendo… lo haces todos los dias…

En eso tsubasa con una sudadera deportiva se sienta a comer el desayuno con Sanae…

-te gusta tu desayuno tsubasa-kun?

-Esta muy bueno Sanae-chan! Cada dia esta mejor!

-Gracias amor!

-Bueno me tengo que ir… voy tardísimo! Hoy tenemos partido amistoso, y no quiero llegar tarde

-Pero es no es tan tarde Tsubasa…

-Bueno! Si lo es por que sabes que tengo la constumbre de verificar el estado del campo de soccer donde vamos a jugar… para ver las condiciones de este!

-Cierto…

-Que tengas un buen dia…

En eso Tsubasa Y Sanae se dieron un buen beso que dejo tonto a Tsubasa…

-es el beso de la victoria! – dijo divertida Sanae

-si

-chao

Sanae estaba feliz viendo la escena… después de todo no era tan malo… era feliz o por lo menos eso pensaba…

Al irse Tsubasa, la señora Ozhora hizo todo lo que una ama de casa hace en su apartamento… hasta que el cansancio la venció… se tiró en un mueble y quedo profundamente dormida…

-vaya que es duro todo lo que le toca hacer!

-Si… comentó el chico

El sueño de la joven esposa de Tsubasa Ozhora fue interrumpido por el telefono…

-aló?

-Sanae?

-Mamá que alegria! Como estan todos por allá?

-Muy bien hija… estamos bien…

-Mamá gracias por llamar! Estoy desesperada!

-Estan bien las cosas con Tsubasa?

-Si mamá es el esposo ideal!

-Entonces que te sucede hija?

-Mamá… no sé, estoy muy cansada! Cuando Tsubasa no está, salgo, hago lo que sea para distraerme… pero… es duro

-Hija estas casada con uno de los jugadores mejor pagados del mundo… busca alguien que te ayude en la casa…

-Mamá no me refiero a eso… todo lo que hago en la casa lo hago por gusto… si no me muero del aburrimiento!

-Hija… odio decirte esto pero… tu elección fue esa, rechazaste estudiar y superarte apresar de que decían que eras una de las jóvenes promesas de Japón, decidiste tirar todo al bote , esperar a Tsubasa y casarte a los 20 años!! … que esperabas?

-Mamá… odio que tengas razón! Pero ya no puedo hacer nada…!! Dijo Sanae con lagrimas en los ojos

-Hija… no llores! Todavía estas muy joven…

-No mamá esas oportunidades solo se ven una vez en la vida!

Estas palabras sonaron fuertemente en la mente de la soltera Sanae que estaba escuchando la conversación…

-solo una vez en la vida! es cierto… - esclamó cabizbaja sanae…

-huh?

-Ya se lo que voy a hacer! – grito Sanae…

-Me voy… pero… lucharé para que todis mis sueños se realicen… todos… incluyendo casarme con Tsubasa! – exclamó sanae muy animada

-Bueno… me alegro mucho – comentó el chico – en ese caso terminé mi mision aquí…

-Espera, muchas gracias a ustedes! De verdad han sido unos angeles conmigo! Toma, (dándole su inseparable bolita de cristal a genzo)- Agradecele a tus otros amigos!

-Bueno Sanae nos vemos… creo que te están llamando… cierra los ojos y escucha…

-Al cerrar los ojos… sanae escucho su nombre,

-Sanae! Despierta!

-Sanae estas bien?

-Lily! Que pena! Que hora es?

-Son las 10:00 am, espero que no te moleste tu madre me mandó a levantarte, es que hoy es nuestra primera clase…

-Tan Tardee? Dios Mioo!

-Si ya estaba un poco preocupada…

Fin cap 8


	9. Encuentros I parte

**Capitulo 9**

**Encuentros (I parte)**

Dias después Lily y Sanae charlaban amenamente sobre los logros que esta estaba teniendo en sus clases privadas de español… se encontraban sentadas en el piso (ya que la mesa de té oriental está diseñada para eso)…

-Que buena estudiante eres Sanae! No puedo creer lo mucho que haz avanzado en solo dias, es sorprendente! – exclamo Lily

-bueno Lily, eso es por que eres una muy buena maestra…

-no seas modesta Sanae, la verdad no he hecho gran cosa…- dijo algo cabizbaja Lily

-nooo, Lily de verdad te agradezco todo lo que haces… de verdad eres una excelente…

Sanae dejo de hablar cuando vió una lagrima que salia de los ojos de Lily…

-Lily, te sucede algo? – dijo Sanae algo intrigada…

-no, Sanae… - respondió Lily secándose las lagrimas no me pongas cuidado… estoy un poco sentimental… es todo…

-ahh, me imagino que extrañas mucho a tu familia y amigos no?

-bueno si, extraño mucho mi pais, y a mi conocidos… pero…

-Lily… hay algo mas verdad?... de verdad puedes contar conmigo… si quieres hablar con alguien…

-Sanae…

En ese momento estaban a punto de tomar té… y Sanae estaba muy intigada con lo que Lily estaba a punto de decirle…

-Sanae… lo que sucede es que… extraño mucho a mi novio…

-Tienes novio, Lily!! – exclamó Sanae…

-Bueno… noo! – Exclamó cabizbaja Lily – la verdadera razón por la cual vine a Japón, es que quise huir de todos los recuerdos de el… pero es tan difícil…. Es navidad… es muy difícil no recordar…

-no entiendo… acaso te dejó por otra… hay que ver que los hombres….

-no Sanae…. –interrumpió Lily… no es lo que piensas…

-que no?? Todos los hombres son iguales amiga! – exclamó algo enojada Sanae…

-Sanae… mi novio falleció hace 3 meses… - exclamó cabizbaja Lily

-QUEEE?

-bueno, se accidentó en su auto… (Lily se mordía los labios para no llorar) , salía de mi casa, habíamos discutido… y… un ebrio se atravesó en su camino… (Lily no pudo contener las lagrimas)…

-Lily… lo siento mucho… - murmuro Cabizbaja Sanae – de verdad no sabia…

Sanae abrazo a Lily que no paraba de llorar…

-Sanae… tranquila no es tu culpa… - no quiero que me vean asi… por favor prometeme que lo le dirás nada a nadie…

-Lily… está bien… no contaré nada…

-Lily… Que te parece si para animarte te invito a comer un helado?...

-Sanae… está bien… dijo Lily secándose las lagrimas… - deja y subo a retocarme un rato y bajo en enseguida…

Así las dos amigas se dirigieron al Centro Comercial… estaban sentadas en una de las heladerías mas prestigiosas de la ciudad, y pidieron enormes helados para ahogar sus penas… allí como dos amigas de toda la vida, Sanae le contó la historia de Tsubasa y todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos…

Lily casi se atora con los comentarios…

-queee? No me digas que… eres amiga de Tsubasa Ozhora, y que encima estas enamorada de el?? – grito Lily muy emocionada…

Sanae estaba muy extrañada con el comentario de Lily…

-Lily calmate… todo el mundo no tiene por que enterarse!! – exclamo Sanae enrojecida viendo que todos voltearon a ver a la Joven en momentos previos…

- hello con su hello!!! que me calme?? Estas hablando de Tsubasa Ozhora?? El jugador de Sao Paulo?? Y capitán de la selección juvenil de Soccer Japonesa??

-Si Lily… no me digas que eres admiradora de Tsubasa… - dijo Sanae con cierto sentimiento de celos…

-bueno… no directamente… admiro mucho a Tsubasa… me gustan mucho los deportes… sobretodo el soccer… pero el Capitán Ozhora es uno de los mejores jugadores de soccer que he visto… de verdad tiene mucho talento…

-bueno la verdad es que es cierto…-comentó Sanae cabizbaja…

-Sanae pero que te sucede… por que ese animo tan bajo?

Pero cuando estaba a punto de contarle apareció en la escena Ishizaki quien estaba esperando a Yukari… en la misma heladería…

-Sanae! Que bueno que te veo… quien es tu bella acompañante? Dijo ryo con cara de casanova…

- Ishizaki-kun! No cambias! Ella es Lily… es mi… amiga, esta enseñándome español…

-ahh! Cierto! Mucho gusto Lily… soy Ryo Ishizaki!! Sabía que en el occidente habían mujeres bonitas, pero no sabia que habían Ángeles… – dijo Ryo haciendo una reverencia…

-mucho gusto Ryo – dijo Lily divertida de conocer a este personaje… que se sentó a esperar a Yukari al lado de Sanae…

-Sanae… sabes quienes llegaron a la ciudad??

-No Ishizaki-kun…

-Taro Misaki… y Genzo Wakabayashi estan aquí… - dijo Ryo muy divertido

-Queeee??? Dijo Lily

-Conoces a Genzo Wakabayashi?? - exclamó Lily… fingiendo demencia…

-Clarooo!- contestó Ryo… es portero de nuestro equipo de soccer!

-de verdad?? No me digas que tu juegas en la selección japonesa tambien…

-jajaja si, no soy tan popular como los chicos… pero si juego…

- Ishizaki, lo que sucede es que Lily es fan de los deportes… ella estudia medicina deportiva aquí en Japón…

-si… es eso… dijo enrojecida Lily…

-bueno ya vi a Yukari… mejor las dejo antes de que crea que estoy con algunas chicas de casanova – dijo Ryo divertido…

-Ishizaki… dime… sabes algo de Tsubasa… - pregunto rápidamente sanae

-Sanae-chan… -respondió cabizbajo Ishizaki… - no se nada… después te cuento cuando sepa algo.. okay? Nos vemos…

-chau un placer…

-Sanae será mejor que también me vaya… - dijo Lily…

-Lily-chan… ya te sientes mejor?

-si… muchas gracias… debo ir a la biblioteca y después a la universidad…

-bueno Lily… Hasta luego…

-chao Sanae…

Lily mintió aun se sentía muy deprimida… no podía olvidar todo lo que le había sucedido meses atrás… camino a la biblioteca… pensaba en todo…

-por que será que todo me recuerda a ti, Sergio?- exclamó, será que no sirvió de nada haberme ido de México??

Lily estaba tan distraída… que no se dio cuenta que no había comido bien en todo el día… y estaba sintiéndose algo débil… tratando de cruzar la carretera para llegar a la biblioteca un espectacular auto apareció y dos chicos charlaban amenamente, Lily se quizo morir cuando vio al chico que conducía…

-Sergio?? – alcanzó a decir Lily desmayándose… y perdiendo el sentido

Genzo Wakabayashi y Taro Misaki vieron a la chica desmayarse… Justamente en el momento que pasaron a su lado…

-Rayos Misaki!! La arrollé??

-no creo Wakabayashi vamos a ver que le sucede a esta chica…

Los dos chicos se bajaron del coche y trataron de ayudarla…

-tenemos que llevarla a un hospital... rapido ayudame a cargarla Misaki…

-si!

Taro y Genzo llevaron a Lily al hospital mas cercano…

Horas después…

-Doctor, por favor… queremos preguntar por la joven que trajimos hace un rato desmayada…

-si, la señorita Lily del valle no?

-si, doctor…(fingiendo que ya sabían..)

-son amigos… conocidos… esa información solo se le puede dar a amigos de la paciente…

-si… Doctor-dijo Taro… yo soy su mejor amigo y el es su prometido…

-Si… - dijo Genzo con ganas de lanzar a Misaki por la ventana

-bueno, señor… no tiene por que preocuparse su prometida esta bien… ya despertó, tenia un poco de estrés y no está alimentándose muy bien…

-pueden verla si gustan…

-si claro… si queremos verdad Wakabayashi??

-si…

-Bueno siendo asi, dejenme y voy un momento a su habitación y ya regreso…

-Misaki!! Estas loco?? Como dices que soy el prometido?? Crees que no se van a dar cuenta que no es cierto! No la conozco siquiera! – dijo Genzo enojado…

-Tranquilo! Era la única forma que nos diera información… de ella… no va a pasar nada…. Tu solo sígueme la corriente…

-como se siente señorita Lily?

-muy bien doctor… cuanto llevo aquí?

-como unas 3 horas… - comentó el doctor

-Dios! Debo llamar a Sanae que vergüenza!! Debe estar esperándome en casa!! Debo darle su clase de hoy…

-no se preocupe… su prometido y su mejor amigo están aquí…

-mi prometido? Mi mejor amigo?? – pregunto algo extrañada Lily! – non entiendo Doctor de que está hablandome…

entonces recordó lo que había visto antes de desmayarse…

- Sergio? - Murmuró… no puede ser…

-Señorita Del Valle… de los jóvenes que la trajeron… acaso no son sus conocidos? – dijo el doctor alo alterado…

-ahhh si claro (dijo Lily sin entender, pero para no armar lios) dígales por favor que pasen que quiero hablarles…

-bueno… ya vienen en camino

-señorita cualquier cosa me comunica…

-muchas gracias doctor… dijo Lily…

Lily sentía mucho miedo… ella Juraba que habia visto a Sergio antes de desmayarse… era muy extraño… el estaba muerto!

-Chicos ya pueden entrar…

Lily casi se vuelve a desmayar cuando vió de quien se trataba…

-pero si es… Genzo Wakabayashii!

Fin Cap 9.

Nota de la Autora: Sergio fue el novio de Lily que murio hace 3 meses… para los que no lo entendieron… estoy actualizando rapido por que me propuse terminarlo este mes… ya que el otro año estaré muy ocupara con mi ultimo año de universidad!!

Espero que les guste!! Denme su opinión!


	10. Encuentros II parte

**Capitulo 10**

**Encuentros (II Parte)**

**-**Hola! Como te sientes? – preguntó Taro

-bien, gracias-dijo Lily sin ganas de hablar…

Genzo que estaba todavía en la puerta se sentía algo incomodo por la extraña mirada Lily…

-Que pena contigo… mi nombre es Taro Misaki… y el es mi amigo Genzo Wakabayashi… fuimos los que te trajimos aquí inconciente…

Taro miró a Lily… y también sintió esa mirada hacia Genzo…

-estas bien? – preguntó taro… conoces a genzo de algún lado?

-ahh? No! Por que? – respondió Lily fingiendo…

-no te preocupes… muchas chicas conocen a Genzo… - dijo Taro divertido… (Comentario que enojó a Lily y a Genzo…)

-Misaki!! Puedes callarte?? – dijo Genzo enojado… -ya en bastantes líos me has metido hoy por andar de boca suelta!

-Bueno ya, discúlpame… quería romper un poco la tensión que hay aquí…

-Misaki!! – gritó Genzo tapándole la boca… - no pongas cuidado a Misaki… A veces es muy hablador…

Lily estaba muy divertida con la situación…

-Que pena! Mi nombre es Lily del Valle… dijo Lily dándole la mano a Taro y a Genzo…

-interesante nombre… dijo Genzo… eres Americana?

-si, soy Mexicana…

-Guauu! Y que hace una chica tan bonita y extranjera en Japón? – dijo Taro…

-bueno… estoy estudiando… y doy clases de español a una muy buena amiga… Dios Mio! Tengo que llamarla!

En ese momento el doctor entró a la habitación…

-permiso a todos – dijo el doctor… - bueno Srita. Del valle ya puede irse a su casa… le recomiendo mucho reposo y por favor señor… (Señalando a Genzo)

- Wakabayashi… dijo el

-ahh! Si el deportista no? Bueno… señor Wakabayashi… aliméntela muy bien… y no deje que se estrese mucho esta bien??

En ese momento Misaki no pudo aguantar la risa después del comentario… y de la cara de Lily y Genzo… quien le había tocado actuar...

-Si Doctor… yo la cuidaré – respondió Genzo enrojecido… y mirando a Lily que también lo estaba…

-bueno si no es mas… me retiro… que tengan buena noche! – dijo el doctor

-Muchas gracias por todo doctor – dijo misaki

-es un placer atenderlos – dijo muy sonriente el doctor…

Cuando este salio de la habitación… el silencio se apoderó del lugar…

-Lily yo…

-si?

-ehhh la verdad es que todo tiene una explicación lógica… no? Misaki?

-ehhh si claro…

-nosotros mentimos que éramos tus conocidos para poder verte… - contesto Misaki…

Lily soltó una carcajada…

-De verdad hicieron eso por mi? Pero ni me conocen?.... no puedo creerlo tengo 3 semanas en Japón y ya tengo prometido… - dijo Lily divertida…

Genzo y Taro también se estaban divirtiendo con el comentario…

-bueno chicos… me voy a casa… - dijo Lily algo nerviosa…

-Te vas? – Como asi que te vas? – dijo Misaki

-si ya tengo que irme… tengo que dar la clase de hoy… y después…

-no! Dijo algo alterado Genzo… Señorita, me da mucha pena… pero el doctor le recomendó reposo… dígame donde vive y yo la llevo a su casa

Misaki miró muy extrañado la actitud de Genzo… de verdad esas palabras nunca pensó escucharlas de su boca… Wakabayashi-kun preocupado por una desconocida?? Era muy extraño…

-Lily terminó aceptando la propuesta de Genzo, igual el no aceptaría un no como respuesta…

-bueno dime donde vives…

-vivo en… la av. 34 calle 23-56…

-Misaki Y Wakabayashi miraron algo extrañados a la chica…

-que pasa? - Dijo Lily…

-esa es la casa de Nakazawa? – preguntó Misaki

-si, Sanae Nakazawa es mi alumna… a ella le estoy enseñando español…

-Español?? A Sanae? Para que? – preguntó ignorante Wakabayashi

-bueno… ella se va a ir a estudiar a España… y es normal que…

-QUEE?? – grito Taro… - se va a ir a España?

-si… - respondió Lily

Misaki miró a Genzo… y después a Lily…

-cuando se vá? – preguntó Misaki

-hasta ahora, se va en enero…

-no sabiamos nada! – dijo Misaki – es muy extraño Ishizaki-kun no me ha comentado nada y hablé con el toda la semana y mira que para que Ishizaki no cuente un chisme … es muy raro – dijo Taro divertido…

Lily sintió en ese momento que había dicho algo que no debía…

-ahora si Sanae va a matarme! – pensó

-bueno ya llegamos… - dijo Genzo – vamos a aprovechar y saludamos a Anego…

-Anego? – preguntó Lily

-es un sobrenombre de infancia… - le respondió Taro

En ese momento Sanae estaba esperando a Lily en la sala de la casa…

-Lily-chan! Donde estabas? Me tenias preocu…. – Sanae dejo de hablar cuando vio a los 2 personajes que estaban en la puerta de su casa…

-Misaki!!, Wakabayashii! Que hacen aquí?? – preguntó Sanae…

-Hola Sanae… que distinta te ves… te ves muy bien! . le contesto Misaki

-Gracias Misaki-kun… - ustedes también se ven muy bien!

-bueno, conocimos a tu amiga Lily que tuvimos que llevar al hospital… estaba algo delicada… - dijo Wakabayashi

Lily al fondo trataba de decirle a los muchachos que no dijeran nada pero ya era demasiado tarde…

-bueno chicos me voy a descansar… - dijo Lily…

-Lily-chan, ni creas que se me va a pasar preguntarte! Mañana hablamos! – dijo Sanae…

-bueno hasta mañana chicos… muchas gracias por todo…

-chao lily – respondieron

-Bueno ahora Ustedes me van a explicar que fue lo que pasó? – pregunto Sanae

-Sanae pues Lily se desmayó y la llevamos al hospital y el doctor dijo que estaba estresada y que necesitaba comer bien…

-aah! Lily… es que extraña a su familia y a su… -Sanae recordó la promesa que le habia hecho a Lily de no decir nada…

-a su… novio? – preguntó Wakabayashi

-ehhhh! Pues si muchachos y como les fue?? Cuéntenme…

-muy bien…

-Sanae… es cierto que te vas a Europa? – prguntó Misaki

-Quien te dijo eso?? – preguntó algo alterada Sanae

-bueno… Lily… dijo que…

-hay olvidé decirle a lily que no dijera! – pensó…

-si es cierto… gané una beca completa para estudiar en España!

-y… tsubasa lo sabe? – pregunto Misaki

-si… me llamó hace un par de dias… me felicitó por todo – dijo cabizbaja Sanae…

-bueno, la verdad es una excelente oportunidad – dijo Genzo… - España es un hermoso pais…

-si… bueno sanae… se hace tarde… nos vemos luego… pasado mañana es la final de la copa Nacional de Brasil…

-si estaré pendiente para ver el juego… - respondió Sanae…

-bueno… chao Sanae-chan!

-chao!

Taro y Genzo salieron de la casa de Sanae muy sorprendidos… ya que estaban muy des actualizados de todo lo que últimamente estaba pasando en Japón…

-Sanae-chan se vá! Y nadie nos habia dicho… ni Tsubasa yo hablé un par de dias con el… y no me dijo nada – exclamó Misaki

-Quizás Tsubasa ya tenga otra novia en Brasil y no piense en Sanae… - dijo Genzo

-tu crees? – Preguntó Taro

-la verdad no! – respondio divertido Genzo…

Taro y Genzo se rieron divertidos del comentario…

-que te parece si lo llamamos? Preguntó Genzo…

-bueno! Me parece bien! Igual en Brasil ya debe ser de dia… no??

-si claro!

-Genzo tomó su teléfono Celular y marcó a Tsubasa…

**Sao Paulo Brasil… en ese momento…**

-Buenos dias pepe

-bueno dias Tsubasa… como amaneciste?

-muy bien! - con muchas ganas de pisar el terreno de juego…

-si tambien yo… - respondió pepe

(sonó el telefono) riiiing… riiing!

-aló?

-Tsubasa??

-Wakabayashii! Eres tu? Amigo? Que bueno escucharte! Estas en alemania?

-no, llegue ayer a Japón… estoy aquí con Misaki…

-de verdad?? Ya quiero hablar con ustedes… tengo muchas cosas que contarles…

-si me imagino… sales en los diarios casi todos los dias… eres muy popular Tsubasa…

-es serio?? No me he fijado! – dijo Tsubasa divertido

-Tsubasa si sabes que Sanae se va de Japón?

-si… ya lo sé… - dijo cabizbajo Tsubasa…

-y que? No tienes pensado despedirte de ella? – pregunto Genzo

-bueno… la verdad es que si! Pero… Ishizaki me está ayudando a darle una sorpresa a Sanae… pero ya que ustedes están allá…. También pueden ayudarme…

-si? Y de que se trata? – preguntó curioso Genzo

-bueno… vamos a hacerle creer a Sanae que no voy a ir a despedirme… y el dia de la despedida que tengo entendido que va a ser en tu casa voy a aparecer… y le diré una vez mas lo que siento… todo para sorprenderla!

Wakabayasi estaba de lo mas de divertido con ese plan… pero finalmente accedió ayudar a su amigo…

-Tsubasa, y después hables… que esperas?

-Bueno… no había pensado eso… la verdad yo estoy feliz con su viaje… espero que se pueda ir… pero que por lo menos sabe que como ella lo hizo… yo estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que se necesario para estar con ella…

-vaya amigo! Entonces no se diga mas… nosotros te ayudaremos!!

-muchas gracias Wakabayashi! – salúdame a Misaki! – dijo Tsubasa

-bueno amigo… te llamo luego, vale?

-bueno… tengo que seguir entrenando adios!

-chao Tsubasa...

Con una sonrisa… Wakabayashi… guardó su celular y se dirigió a su auto para llevar a Misaki a su casa…

En el camino hablaron de muchas cosas… pero… habia algo que inquietaba a Genzo… no podia sacarse de la mente a Lily!...

-WakabayashiKUN!! – grito taro - en que planeta estas?

-ahhh?

-mira por donde vas? No sea que nos vamos a estrellar! – grito algo alterado taro

-Misaki… disculpame…

Así Genzo llevo a Misaki y se dirigió a su mansión…

**Al dia siguiente temprano…**

-Lily-chan… como es eso que estabas sin comer ayer? preguntó algo enojada Sanae…

-Sanae… la verdad es que no tenia ganas de comer… simplemente…

-Lily-chan… estas segura de que estas bien? – no quiero que te vayas a enfermar o algo…

-Sanae… la verdad no estoy muy bien… esta época es muy triste para mi…

-pero Lily… tienes que animarte… que te parece si llamo a mis amigos de ayer y hacemos algun plan?

-Wakabayashi y Misaki?? – preguntó Lily

-si… no te agradaron? – preguntó Sanae

-la verdad… si pero…

-pero que Lily… que pasa? – preguntó Sanae…

-Wakabayashi me trae muy tristes recuerdos a la mente…

-QUEEE??? – y por que? – no me digas que ustedes se conocian? – preguntó curiosa Sanae…

-No, no lo conocia… pero te va a sonar algo extraño… pero Wakabayashi y Sergio se parecen mucho! Parecen hermanos…

-Wakabayashi se parece a tu ex novio? Como es eso? El es japonés… tu novio era mexicano no?

-Pues, no se… supongo que es por que Sergio tiene familia oriental, pero la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo… vimos una foto en un diario de Wakabayashi… y todos sus amigos notamos mucho el parecido… es mas le llamábamos Genzo de cariño… - dijo cabizbaja Lily… -lo peor es que cuando lo ví ayer conduciendo su automóvil… recordé el accidente de Sergio… Sanae esto es muy difícil… aunque han pasado muchos años… todos esos recuerdos están encerrados en mi mente… no se que pensar!

-Lily… alguien muy sabia… me dijo una vez que… no es cuestión de vivir en el pasado, es cuestión de mirar hacia arriba y seguir con tu vida….**** de verdad todavía eres muy joven… sé que es difícil… pero debes superarlo… y tienes todo mi apoyo incondicional para hacerlo…! – dijo Sanae poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Lily….

-Sanae… Muchas gracias!, pero… es muy difícil que me vuelva a pasar… Sergio era mi alma gemela… y esas solo se encuentran una sola vez en la vida…

-Lily… - susurro Sanae… - Crees que nunca volverás a enamorarte? – Pregunto sanae…

-Sanae… no quiero volver a enamorarme… el amor solo trae dolor… - dijo cabizbaja Lily…

-bueno Lily… el tiempo dirá… la ultima palabra… pero… anímate!! Si? – dijo Sanae sonriéndole a su amiga…

-Muchas gracias Sanae… eres una buena amiga…

Fin Cap 8

palabras de la mamá de Sanae en el cap 2.

**Nota de la Autora:** este cap esta un poco largo… espero que les guste… esta semana estaré algo ocupada asi que quizá me demore para terminar de escribir el fic! Espero terminarlo pronto ….

Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que mandan reviews… de verdad gracias por las porras… a Nee-chan le digo que la verdad no sabia que le habia pasado eso… adivine!! Saludos a Hada, Anilu y paty sanae!


	11. una mentira y un reto

**Capitulo 11**

**Una Mentira y un Reto**

Era jueves en la mañana del 23 de diciembre…

La llegada de la navidad y la final de Sao Paulo Con Tsubasa Ozhora de capitán contra flamenco de Brasil eran las principales atracciones de todos los medios japoneses…

Lily y Sanae hablaban amenamente después de la clase diaria de Español…

-bueno yo creo que estas casi lista para irte… de verdad es primera vez que veo que una estudiante aprenda casi un idioma en apenas 3 semanas… es increíble! – dijo Lily

-no hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda amiga! – dijo Sanae abrazandola… de verdad muchas gracias…

-pues no me tienes que agradecer nada… simplemente era lo menos que podia hacer después que me dieras la oportunidad de vivir en tu casa y todo eso – dijo Lily enrojecida… -Sanae…. Me tengo que ir… debo hacer unas cosas… nos hablamos en la tarde... bueno?

-bueno Lily… no tardes… tengo que hablarte de algo…

-bueno…

Así las chicas se despidieron…

Sanae estaba estudiando muy atenta la gramática que había aprendido en la clase del dia… cuando el timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus estudios…

-Hola Sanae!

-Misaki?? Hola que bueno verte.... pasa… quieres tomar algo?

-no gracias Sanae-chan…. Que estas haciendo?

-bueno… estoy estudiando… Español…

-Ahh! De veras! Y Lily?

-salio…

-tienes algo Misaki?

-noo Sanae… es que estoy algo cansado… los entrenamientos están muy fuertes… pero vale la pena… tenemos que ganar el mundial sub-20!! – dijo taro muy animado – aunque…-agregó algo desanimado…

-que pasa?-preguntó Sanae Ignorante

-nos duele mucho no tener a Tsubasa para los partidos de eliminatoria del mundial…

-QUEEEE?-grito Sanae… -Como asi?...

-Tsubasa no va a jugaar! Y porqué? – preguntó Sanae notablemente angustiada…

-bueno… es que… le ofrecieron una oportunidad de jugar la copa Europea en Francia… -dijo Taro notablemente nervioso, pero Sanae no lo notó…

-QUEEE? Eso no puede ser cierto!!! Pero… Tsubasa es el capitán del equipo… y ganar ese mundial es uno de sus sueños… que rayos está sucediendo!!

-Sanae… no se… el le confirmó eso a Wakabayashi… si quieres pregúntale a los otros chicos…

Taro dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Sanae…

-Ohhh! Dios! Mas le vale que Tsubasa sepa lo que hace, no me gusta ver asi a Sanae… y mucho menos mentirle… - pensó…

-entonces… Tsubasa no viene a Japón? – dijo Sanae… que ya no podia disimular mas el dolor que sentía…

-Sanae… - murmuro taro… no es para tanto… solo serán unos meses mas… - dijo Taro tratando de suavizar el momento…

-Misaki! No entiendes?? Eso me confirma algo… algo que me duele…

-Sanae… a que te refieres…

-Tsubasa… no me quiere… no ves que no le importo… lo he esperado muchos años… y a pesar que siempre he estado allí, apoyándolo de corazón… sabe que me voy de Japón y no le importa…

-Sanae… no creo que no le importes… lo que pasa es que…

-Misaki!!! No tienes que inventar excusas para justificarlo! Sabes que?? Ya estoy cansada… cansada de ser la segunda ante los ojos del hombre que amoo! Pero, sabes que?? No más… - dijo Sanae secándose sus lágrimas…

Taro estaba muy extrañado con el cambio de actitud de Sanae… ya que no se esperaba esa reacción…

-Sanae-chan… que quieres decir con eso? – dijo Taro temiendo lo peor…

-Bueno Misaki… solo puedo decirte que cuando esté en España… no volveré a pensar en Tsubasa… es más… si llego a enamorarme de alguien de nuevo…. No lo voy a dejar por el… no voy a terminar sola… pues que se case con Kumi… -dijo Sanae muy fuertemente recordando el futuro incierto No 1.

-QUEE? – dijo taro sin entender nada

Taro se dio cuenta que Tsubasa estaba arriesgándose mucho… ya que Sanae le pareció muy decidida, se dio cuenta que Sanae habia cambiado mucho… era una mujer muy fuerte…

-Sanae… yo… siento mucho que te enteraras asi… yo debo irme… en unas horas empieza el partido de Tsubasa contra Santana… lo verás? – preguntó Taro algo apenado…

-No sé… quizás si tengo tiempo… - respondió Sanae

-bueno nos vemos…

-chao!

Asi el chico salió de la casa de Sanae…

-Tsubasa… espero que tu plan funcione… si no perderás para siempre a Sanae… - pensó Taro…

Sanae Nakazawa estaba muy impactada por la noticia que había recibido… era muy doloroso aceptar su realidad, respiró profundo y se dijo a si misma… aunque no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran…

-Sanae… de ahora en adelante no volverás a pensar en Tsubasa… tienes que ser fuerte! Debes salir adelante… tienes que demostrarle a Tsubasa que tu vales mucho!!

* * *

**Al mismo tiempo…**

Lily salió de la biblioteca preguntándose ella misma… como había hecho para leer todo y terminar tan pronto … tenia ganas de caminar… des estresarse y comer… ya que el doctor le había recomendado mucho una buena alimentación…

**Parque Nikaricaoka**

Lily estaba encantada de la belleza de este mismo en navidad… esta todo perfectamente decorado… era perfecto!!

Luego de caminar y admirar el parque se tiró en el pasto y empezó a mirar al cielo… sin darse cuenta… miro a su alrededor… y se encontró a muchas parejas de enamorados a su alrededor… Lily suspiró con aliento de tristeza… estaba tan triste… se sentía tan sola… compró un refresco y al rato recordó que tenia que ir a casa…

-Sanae! – pensó…

Y a toda prisa cogió el refresco y empezó a correr para que no se le hiciera tarde llegar a casa, pero iba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta que Genzo Wakabayashi estaba en el mismo sitio y este la iba a saludar… cuando tropesó con el cara a cara… cayéndole encima a Genzo y echándole el refresco… al darse cuenta de quien se trataba Lily enrojeció y sin pensarlo dos veces me puso de pie…

-Wakabayashi! Que pena! –dijo Lily sin mirar a Genzo a los ojos… - de verdad lo siento mucho… déjame ayudarte…

-no te preocupes – dijo Genzo sacudiéndose la ropa…

-no que pena! Es mi culpa! Es que tengo algo de prisa… puedo hacer algo por ti? – preguntó Lily…

-Prisa?

-bueno… es que… tengo que ir a casa…

-Lily… te perdono con una condición…

-dime cual es la condición?

-acompáñame a mi casa a ver el partido de Tsubasa…

-Wakabayashi es que Sanae me dijo…- dijo Lily sonrojada…

-Lily no aceptó un no como respuesta… - dijo decidido Genzo

Lily por más que lo evitaba miró a Genzo a los ojos por un momento y no se pudo negar…

**Al llegar a la mansión Wakabayashi… **

-Lily… antes que empiece el partido me gustaria hablar contigo…

-si dime…

-tengo la impresión que no te agrado – dijo cabizbajo Genzo

-por que no dices? – preguntó Genzo…

-bueno… la otra noche me di cuenta que me evitas…

-Wakabayashi no es lo que crees… - dijo Lily mirando al piso

-eso es lo que digo… Lily… Mirame a los ojos!! No entiendo por que siempre miras el suelo cuando me hablas!!

-Wakabayashi… tu si me agradas…

-entonces dime que es lo que sucede? Por que me evitas?

-no puedo decírtelo – dijo cabizbaja Lily

Genzo Wakabayashi se encontraba muy inquieto… pero finalmente no quiso insistir más... se dedicaron a ver el primer tiempo del partido… Genzo le hacia fuerzas a Tsubasa… pero se estaba divirtiendo mucho con Lily… ya que a ella también le gustaba mucho el fútbol… se quedaba admirado de las palabras que decia Lily cuando fallaban en un tiro… Genzo no entendía ya que Lily las decia en español… pero por los gestos que esta hacia de veia que eran malas palabras!...

Cuando Tsubasa metió el primer gol… se abrazaron… saltaron… gritaron… estaban felices…

Al terminar el primer tiempo… Genzo vió a Lily con una actitud diferente… ya lo miraba a los ojos… cosa que lo tranquilizaba mucho…

-Lily… te reto a algo…

-si?? Dime cual es el reto?

-si Tsubasa logra ganar la copa nacional de Brasil… me tienes que aceptar una invitación a cenar…

Lily enrojeció… pero estaba muy curiosa…

-bueno… y que pasa si pierde?

-bueno… en ese caso… yo seré tu esclavo toda una semana!

-está bien! Acepto el reto! – dijo Lily con una sonrisa…´

Pero dejame hablarle a Sanae… ella debe estar inquieta por que no he llegado!

-Sra. Nakazawa? Soy Lily está Sanae en casa?

-Lily… la verdad está encerrada hace horas en su cuarto… esta muy rara… ya le aviso que la llamas…

La Sra Nakazawa tocó la puerta del cuarto de Sanae… quien contestó desde el telefono de su habitación…

-Sanae?

-Lily… donde estas?

-Sanae estoy con Wakabayashi… imaginate que me tropecé con el y me invitó a ver el partido de…

Lily dejó de hablar cuando escucho que Sanae estaba llorando…

-Sanae… estas bien?

-si, Lily… estoy bien… yo siempre estoy bien… Por que no habría de estarlo? – dijo Sanae con cierto tono irónico…

-Sanae… que pasó? Es por Tsubasa? Quieres que vaya a casa y hablamos?

-no… Lily… tranquila… hablamos mas tarde… tengo que decirte que he tomado una decisión!

Fin cap 11


	12. Sorpresa de Navidad I Parte

**Capitulo 12**

**Sorpresa de Navidad (I parte)**

-Sanae que sucedió de que decisión hablas?

-Lily-chan no puedo decirtelo por telefono, será que después del partido podemos hablar?

-Sanae… bueno está bien…

Lily estaba muy preocupaba por lo Sanae estaba a punto de decirle… Genzo de inmediato notó la preocupación…

-Lily… que sucede?

-Wakabayashi, ya no aguanto mas tengo que irme…

-Lily… pero que sucedió? Que te dijo Sanae?

-Wakabayashi, no tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo… Sanae está muy triste… algo muy grave debe estar ocurriéndole…

En esos momentos el telefono celular de Genzo sonó…

-Lily… disculpame un momento debo atender esta llamada

-Misaki! Que pasó??

-Wakabayashi… fue muy horrible tener que mentirle a Sanae… no cuenten mas conmigo para esto!

-Ahhh ya sé que es lo que esta sucediendo… (Pensó Genzo)

-Misaki! No puedes echarte para atrás… recuerda que todo esto es por el regalo de navidad que Tsubasa…

-No!! Wakabayashi! Para ti es fácil decirlo… no estabas allí… no viste sus ojos… no viste su reacción… a mi sinceramente no me parece buena idea…

-Bueno Taro… después veremos… ya va a empezar el segundo tiempo… entonces hablamos mas tarde… además tengo compañía…

-Siiii? Tienes compañía?? No me digas… y de quien se trata? – dijo Taro muy intrigado

-es Lily… -murmuro Genzo…

-Lily?? De verdad… ohh en serio te gusta la chica no? – dijo divertido Taro

-Misaki! Debo colgar ya… después te cuento esta bien…

-bueno!

Genzo colgó… mientras Lily estaba sentada en una silla reclinable muy lujosa, y estaba muy entretenida mirando el segundo tiempo del partido que ya había empezado… Genzo la miró desde donde estaba, de verdad se sentía muy bien con ella… era una chica muy hermosa, inteligente y muy tierna… su preocupación por Sanae le demostraba a Genzo que era una persona muy entregada a sus amigos… y encima le apasionaba el soccer… era una chica muy interesante… apenas se estaban conociendo… y el ya sentía que la quería… como si se conocieran de antes… era una sensación que nunca había experimentado…

-Wakabayashii! – gritó Lily… - te estas perdiendo del juego….!

Genzó sonrió y se sentó en la silla a su lado…

Después de un juego muy difícil… el Capitán Tsubasa Ozhora logró ganar la copa nacional de Brasil, Tsubasa se sentía feliz, había cumplido uno de sus sueños, era uno de los jugadores mas importantes de Brasil… podía sentir la adrenalina de los asistentes del estadio que gritaban enérgicamente su nombre…

En Japón el triunfo de Tsubasa fue la sensación, todos estaban felices… en casa de Ishizaki, donde estaban la mayoría de los chicos del equipo, en casa de Tsubasa… y claro en en la mansión Wakabayashi. Después de aceptar la derrota de su reto Lily le dio las gracias a Genzo por haber sido tan amable de invitarla a ver el juego…

-Muchas Gracias! Wakabayashi… de verdad fue muy divertido…

-Lily… no tienes que agradecerme nada, igual iba a ver el juego solo… pero… es mas divertido verlo con alguien no??

Lily sonrió…

-bueno Wakabayashi… tengo que irme… nos vemos en otra ocasión…

-espera… -Genzo tomó a Lily del brazo

-no olvides que tenemos una cena pendiente… y además me imagino que vendrás mañana a la fiesta de despedida de Sanae aquí en mi casa no?

-si claro…-adios Wakabayashi…

-adios Lily…

Lily sentía un nudo en su corazón… que era eso? Era miedo? Al principio la verdad es que no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser amiga de Genzo… pero ahora que lo está conociendo… se ha dado cuenta de que es un chico muy atento, divertido y además muy buena gente... pero definitivamente había un muro en el corazón de Lily… y ella sabia que ese muro seria difícil de romper…

Al llegar a casa…

-Sanae? Que haces?

-estoy empacando… ya tengo 3 maletas empacadas… faltan algunas cosas mas de…

-espera! De que estas hablando?? Estas empacando?? Pero si faltan 3 semanas para que te vayas y sabes que esta semana Tsubasa…

-Lily… escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte… estoy cansada de estar como tonta esperando a Tsubasa y a el no le importa nada de lo que hago por el… crees que es facil para mi aceptar eso?

-sanae… que pasó? – preguntó Lily muy preocupada

-sabes que pasa? Que esta Sanae es otra… que estoy cansada de vivir así… quiero vivir cada minuto de mi vida… al máximo… sin pensar en amor, dolor… ni en nada que se le relacione…

-no vendrá verdad? Tsubasa… no va a venir! – preguntó Lily...

-no Lily… sus sueños y el soccer valen mas que yo para el… fui una tonta al pensar que de verdad estaba impaciente por verme… a si sea para despedirse…

-y que piensas hacer? Que decidiste?

-bueno… no le digas a nadie… pero… me voy mañana después de la fiesta de despedida en casa de Wakabayashi… solo mi familia y tu lo saben… Lily.. por favor prometeme que no lo dirás…

-está bien Sanae… lo prometo

-ya hablemos de otra cosa… - decía Sanae mientras tomaba una maleta y empacaba ropa… -como te fue donde Wakabayashi?

-muy bien… es un muy buen amigo… y muy divertido… me hizo reir mucho… hablamos de sus sueños de los míos, de la vida en alemania y de Mexico… hablamos de todo un poco…

-Wakabayashi divertido?? – dijo Sanae en tono irónico…

-si!! No te parece?

-bueno… Lily la verdad es que no es la imagen que todos tienen de el… pero me alegra que sean amigos… ya era hora de que te relacionaras con mas gente de Japón… ya que solo vas de la biblioteca a la universidad y de esta a la casa… aunque… sabes que el no es Sergio verdad??

-SANAE!! Wakabayashi y yo solo somos amigos! Y claro que sé que el no es Sergio… como crees!

-bueno eso espero… la verdad si por alguna razón le gustas a Wakabayashi… cosa que dudo mucho por que nunca lo he visto con una chica… no me gustaría que jugaras con sus sentimientos… por parecerse a… Sergio!

-Sanae… lo ultimo que haría seria jugar con sus sentimientos… mejor me voy a dormir… tengo mucho trabajo mañana pendiente… además es navidad! – dijo Lily terminando la incomoda conversación que sostenía con Sanae…

-si es cierto – dijo cabizbaja Sanae…

-Animo! Sanae… hasta mañana…

-hasta mañana Lily…

* * *

**Viernes 24 de diciembre**

Muy temprano Sanae y Lily se levantaron… y cuando estaban desayunando… sonó el timbre de la puerta…

Ping dong…

-yo atiendo – dijo Sanae

-Buenos Dias… es la casa de a Srita Lily del Valle?

-si… que se le ofrece? – preguntó Sanae…

-esto es para ella, por favor firme aquí…

Sanae quedó atónita cuando vió un ramo de azucenas muy hermosas…

-guaaau! – dijo sanae… Lily te mandaron flores?

-Quee? – dijo sorprendida Lily… -tiene tarjeta?

-bueno… dejame ver… si hay una tarjeta… pero creo que debes leerla tu no?

-bueno... la tarjeta no dice nada solo dice que es un admirador… - dijo Lily sonrojada…

-Guuau! Segurito tienes un admirador secreto en la universidad Lily!

-no tengo idea de quien sea… pero dice Feliz Navidad de tu admirador…

La puerta una vez mas interrumpió a Lily… ping dong…

-buenos dias – dijo Sanae…

-que pena de nuevo… aquí tambien vive la srita Nakazawa?

-si… bueno… soy yo…

-tiene un paquete… aquí tiene… firme aquí…

-muchas gracias señor…

-no hay de que…

-Sanae! Te mandaron algo??

Sanae se quedó sin palabras al ver una cajita con una carta… pero casi de desmaya cuando se dio cuenta que quien era el remitente…

-es de Tsubasa… lo envió de Brasil…

-de verdad?? Abrelo… a ver que es…

-no… no quiero abrirlo…-dijo Sanae

-Sanae!! Bueno por lo menos lee lo que dice…

-está bien… bueno… dice que no lo habrá si no después de la fiesta de Wakabayashi esta noche… no tengo idea que esta pensando Tsubasa… pero si es lo que el quiere puedo escucharlo en el avión no??

-Sanae…

* * *

**Aeropuerto de Sao Paulo, Brasil**

-bueno Sanae… este será nuestro regalo de cumpleaños… estoy impaciente por verte… - pensó Tsubasa…

Dirigiendose a donde la recepcionista de la aerolínea donde viajaría a Japón…

-en Japón debe ser medio día aunque apenas aquí esté amaneciendo…- dijo Tsubasa

-Sr. Ozhora, su vuelo está por abordar… este tendrá una escala en Italia de 1 hora…

-pero… srita segura que llegaré a Japón antes de anochecer… tengo un compromiso muy importante…

-Sr. Ozhora, el vuelo está programado para llegar a las 18:00 horas en Japón…

-Excelente muchas gracias!

-Gracias a usted por elegirnos… y felicitaciones por la copa… es un placer atender al capitán de nuestro equipo…

-gracias...

Asi Tsubasa abordó el avion que lo llevaria a Japón...!!

* * *

**Mansión Wakabayashi, Japón**

-que tu quee? – gritó Misaki

-si le envié flores a Lily…

-estas loco… apenas la estas conociendo… y ya le mandas flores?

-Misaki! Ella no sabe que fui yo…

-Amigo… creo que estas enamorandote de Lily…

-Misaki… no lo sé… estar con ella me hace sentir completo… es una sensación muy distinta… apenas la conozco lo suficiente pero… su mirada… no sé esa chica tiene algo que me hace olvidar de todo… algo que ni siquiera el soccer hace…

-guaau! Amigo! Creo que estas en graves problemas… solo espero que seas correspondido…

-bueno… Misaki… es muy pronto para decirte eso… solo te puedo decir que voy a demostrarle a Lily que puede contar conmigo… pues como amigo… y después me ganaré su amor…

-bueno Wakabayashi… te deseo suerte en tu objetivo…

-gracias amigo…

-y… le enviaste a Sanae el paquete de Tsubasa? – preguntó Taro

-si… esta mañana debió haberle llegado…

-espero que esto termine bien… - dijo Taro

-si…

Fin cap 12

**Notas de la Autora:** Gracias por los mensajes…. bueno, mi fic está llegando a su final… este será el inicio del desenlace de la historia… espero no decepcionarlos con el final… ; )!!! Saludos a todas!!


	13. Sorpresa de Navidad II Parte

**Capitulo 13**

**Sorpresa de Navidad II parte**

Durante la mañana Sanae y Lily fueron de compras a los mas importantes malls de Tokio…

-Sanae… estas segura de lo que estás haciendo? Hoy es navidad… por que tienes que irte hoy?? No piensas en tu familia?

-Lily-chan… es algo que tengo que hacer… ya tomé la decisión y no puedo echarme para atrás…

-pero es que no me gusta que te vayas asi… Sanae…

-Lily-chan… de verdad que estoy muy agradecida contigo… no solo por todo lo que hiciste por mi… si no por tu amistad incondicional… quiero decirte que nunca me voy a olvidar de ti…

Las chicas se abrazaron muy tristes…

**Aeropuerto de Roma (Italia)**

Tsubasa tenia todo fríamente calculado… cuando se bajó del avión en Roma, Italia… recorrió las cercanías buscando un bonito regalo a Sanae… caminó mucho hasta que llegó a una joyería… donde compró una linda cadenita de oro, con un ángel… que a el le gustó mucho … después de un rato de estar caminando era hora de abordar el avión para llegar nueva mente a Japón… pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde la recepcionista…

-Pasajeros con destino a Japón, hay un problema mecanico, el avión saldrá un poco mas tarde… esperamos que disculpen las molestias y que tengan buena tarde…

-QUEEEE? –- no es posible… gritó Tsubasa - acercándose a la recepcionista

-Señorita disculpe, pero me urge estar antes de las 18:00 en Japón, tengo un compromiso muy impo…

-Señor, lo sentimos mucho pero el vuelo se ha retrasado por fallas tecnicas… esperamos que entienda…

-que entiendaa?? Sabe? Mi futuro con la mujer que amo esta en juego! Como quiere que entienda??

-Señor, lo siento… no puedo hacer nada por usted…

-Dios! Ahora que hago aquí… Sanae… esto no puede estar pasándome… - pensó Tsubasa poniéndose las manos en la cabeza…

**Casa de Sanae Kakazawa , Tokio, Japón… (24 de diciembre en la tarde)**

Después de salir de compras… Lily y Sanae se dirigieron a su casa…

-no puedo creer todas las cosas que compré… - dijo Sanae

-si… es increíble… pero son para el viaje no? – dijo Lily

-si…

Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta…

-Hola chicas!

-Wakabayashi! Como estas? – preguntó Sanae

-muy bien y ustedes?

-pues… bien… acabamos de llegar del mall…

-bueno… ya saben que todo está listo para esta noche…

-si… verdad… iremos después de nuestra cena navideña… - dijo Sanae…

-bueno… Lily… puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-claro… dime…

-pero podemos salir de aquí??

-Lily-chan por mi no hay problema… sal y diviértete nos vemos mas tarde… ok?

-Sanae pero…

Genzo conducía muy sonriente mientras Lily preguntaba intrigada a donde la llevaba…

-Lily… es una sorpresa! – decia el…

Finalmente llegaron a un sitio muy extraño…

-a donde vamos Wakabayashi??

-bueno… no seas impaciente…

Se bajaron del carro y Genzo tomó a Lily de la mano… y la llevó a un salón donde habían muchas sillas… Lily y genzo tomaron asiento

-Lily… puedes cerrar los ojos un momento?

-bueno…

Cuando Lily abrió los ojos… estaba muy impactada con lo que estaba viendo… todas las luces se habían apagado y estaba viendo el cielo mas increíble del mundo…

-es el planetario, mas grande de Japón! – dijo Genzo…

-Wakabayashi… es muy hermoso… de verdad – dijo Lily cabizbaja

-que te sucede? Por que esa mirada de tristeza?

-bueno… Wakayayashi…

-puedes llamarme Genzo…

-bien Genzo… la ultima vez que vi un planetario en México, estaba con una persona muy especial que ya no esta conmigo…

-estas hablando de tu novio?

-bueno… no es mi novio… - dijo Lily sin querer hablar mas del tema

-entonces? Quien es?

-bueno… digamos que no quiero hablar de eso! Esta bien?

-bueno… - dijo Genzo resignado

Lily estaba encantada… ese enorme planetario se veía tan real… tan hermoso… se concentró a ver las estrellas... justo como el día que Sergio le había dicho que la amaba…

-Wakabayashi… muchas gracias por esto… de verdad que es hermoso…

-no tienes que agradecermelo… es uno de mis lugares favoritos… solo queria compartirlo contigo…

-bueno… pero… agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mi en los últimos días… desde aquella vez en el hospital… hasta ahora… eres un buen amigo! Nunca te voy a olvidar!

-Lily… hablas como si te tuvieras que ir a algún lado…

-bueno… la verdad es que me voy a Mexico en 3 semanas…

-queee?? Por que??

-bueno… yo estoy aquí… ahora Gracias a una beca que como Sanae Gané pero… este primer semestre ha sido muy duro para mi… extraño mi familia, mis amigos, mi pais…

-pero… Lily…

Genzo sintió un enorme vacío… es algo que nunca podria describir… simplemente el hecho de que Lily se fuera… lo hacia perder el control….

-Quizás es mejor decirle todo lo que siento de una vez, asi sabré si le gusto y moveré cielo y tierra para que estemos juntos… - penso Genzo

-Lily… yo… tengo algo que decirte…

-dime…

-bueno… ehhhh! No se como empezar… la verdad es que… desde el dia que te vi no dejo de pensar en ti… y… aunque suene un poco raro, por el poco tiempo que nos conocemos… hablar contigo… sentirte cerca de mi… mirar tus ojos me hacen olvidar todo… y me hacen sentir… un hombre completo…

-Genzo… yo… no….- murmuro Lily Sorprendida

Lily y Genzo se miraron el uno al otro… Genzo estaba decidido y tomándola de la cintura le dio un dulce beso… sus labios eran tan suaves…

-Genzo! – gritó Lily… -como pudiste?

Y Lily se fue corriendo del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos… Genzo intentó alcanzarla… pero finalmente no pudo… no habian rastros de Lily…

**Aeropuerto de Roma (Italia)**

-señorita… por favor cuanto tiempo demorarán, necesito llegar a Japón! – dijo ya algo desesperado Tsubasa…

-Señor Ozhora… lamentamos decirle que tardaremos un par de horas… por favor tome aciento y tenga paciencia…

-Paciencia?? Es que usted no entiende? Es de vida o muerte!

-lo sentimos… de nuevo le digo no puedo hacer nada por usted!!!

Tsubasa quien no era famoso por tener mal humor… sentia que queria golpear a la primera persona que le dirigiera la palabra… no puede ser que su plan este fallando…

**Casa Nakazawa**

Genzo trató de buscar a Lily… no entendia el por que de su reacción… necesitaba oír de sus labios si de verdad no estaba interesada en el… asi llegó al primer lugar que se le ocurrió que estaria… la casa de Sanae…

**-**Genzo Wakabayashi!! Que haces aquí? Donde está Lily?

-esa misma pregunta vine a hacértela a ti… no la has visto?

-No, ella salió contigo… que pasó?

-bueno… todavía estoy tratando de entenderlo… sanae… es muy raro… pero… Lily me encanta… de verdad me gusta mucho…

-si… lo sospeché… - dijo muy convencida Sanae

-pero hoy la invité al planetario… estaba feliz… hasta que me dijo que se iba para Mexico… yo… me desesperé y le confesé lo que siento… luego nos dimos un beso… y salió huyendo… no entiendo que está sucediendo…

-la besaste??

-si… - dijo sonrojado Genzo

-mmm, ya… bueno… supongo que no dejaste que ella te confesara sus sentimientos y… quizás eso la molestó…

-Dios! Debo encontrarla Sanae… debo hablar con ella… fue un error haberle dicho… es que es muy pronto… apenas nos conocemos… es un poco extraño… Rayos! Me siento como un completo idiota…

-Wakabayashi… el tiempo no es lo que realmente importa… lo importante es la calidad de este… además… cuando uno se enamora es natural que actue de esta manera…

Genzo y Sanae esperaron 1 hora mas a Lily… después Genzo tuvo que irse ya que debia preparar su casa para la despedida de Sanae…

Sanae estaba muy preocupada por Lily… encima estaba muy triste por que el hecho de ser su ultima noche en Japón la llenaba de nostalgia… trataba de sonreir… aunque su corazón estaba totalmente echo pedazos…

**Casa de Taro Misaki**

-Wakabayashi? Donde has estado… te he estado llamando desde hace horas… dime… sabes algo de Tsubasa?

-Misaki… disculpame… he estado algo ocupado… y no Tsubasa no me ha llamado…

-Pero… es muy extraño… habiamos quedado que el llamaria a tu casa temprano… para irlo a buscar al aeropuerto… y si no estoy mal… ya have 30 minutos llego a Japón su avion…

-bueno… no se que habrá sucedido con el…

-por cierto… acabo de ver a Lily… hace unos minutos… estaba en el parque Nikaricaoka… estaba llorando le sucedió algo?

-Misaki… le confesé todo…

-todo?? Y que pasó?

-bueno… la besé y parece que la molestó…

-La besaste… quizas la ofendiste! Eres un desesperado…

-si lo se… pero ahora que hago?

-amigo… no lo se…

-bueno hablamos mas tarde…

-Ahh espera voy a llevar compañía…

-sii? De quien se trata?

-bueno mi amiga Azumi Hayakawa está en Japón… y la invité a la fiesta… nos vemos!

-chao Misaki…

**Mansión Wakabayashi… tiempo después… **

La fiesta empezó… y los invitados… comenzaron a llegar… Shingo, Hyuga con, Wakashimazu, Misuji, Matsuyama, Ishizaki, Jito, los hermanos Tachibana… con sus respectivas parejas (ojo: no todas eran novias… parejas de baile) … rato después Taro llegó con Azumi… y la presentó a todos sus amigos… Genzo estaba sentado en un mueble… esperando que Sanae y Lily llegaran…

Pero desafortunadamente Sanae… llegó sola….

-Sanae!! Que pasó con Lily, no llegó a la cena en tu casa? – preguntó Genzo…

-no – dijo cabizbaja Sanae

-Rayos! Es mi culpa… Sanae… lo siento mucho…

-no es tu culpa Wakabayashi…

La fiesta estaba muy animada… muchos de los chicos desconocían el motivo de la fiesta… pensaban que era bienvenida para Taro y Wakabayashi…pero Ryo se encargó de decirles a todo la verdadera razón de la fiesta… así uno a uno llegaron a donde se encontraba Sanae… y se despidieron…

Al rato… Sanae estaba muy deprimida… faltaba muy poco para su viaje… y estar en esa fiesta la llenaba de tristes recuerdos… decidió salir a tomar aire a unos de los jardines de la mansión… de pronto una mano tocó su hombro…

-Sanae…

-Lily! Donde estabas? Me tenías preocupada…

-bueno… lo siento mucho amiga… pero aquí estoy… no podía perderme tu despedida… - dijo Lily abrazando a Sanae…

En ese momento Genzo había visto a Lily en el Jardin… y desde atrás de un arbol cercano se escuchó la conversación que las dos amigas estaban sosteniendo…

-estas nerviosa? – pregunto Lily…

-bueno… no nerviosa… pero… la verdad tengo miedo… algo en mi corazón me dice que estoy cometiendo un error…

-si… yo también lo pienso… no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie… no tienes que irte hoy sanae!

-no lo hago por demostrarle a alguien… lo hago para demostrarme a mi misma que… soy capaz de hacerlo…

Genzo no podía creer lo que escuchaba… Sanae se iba esta noche?? Y Tsubasa no aparecía!!

-Lily… que sucedió con Wakabayashi??

-Sanae… pues no se… estoy muy confundida…

-Lily-chan! Ya te lo dije… no puedes estar con Genzo… si crees que es Sergio… Sergio y Genzo aunque se parecen son dos personas diferentes… y por mucho que ames el recuerdo de Sergio… no me parece justo que lastimes a Wakabayashi… amándolo por ser quien no es el…

Genzo quedó perplejo… claro! Esa era la explicación a todo… Lily… estaba enamorada de otro… del tal Sergio!

-como no me dí cuenta soy un estupido! – se dijo el mismo… y salió corriendo enseguida de allí…

-Sanae… yo es lo que crees… la razón por la cual huí… es que de verdad… me interesa muchísimo Wakabayashi… y le tengo miedo a este sentimiento…

-Lily… por que dices eso?

-bueno… no quiero amar otra vez… no quiero soñar, ilusionarme… y que después algún día el me deje… como me dejó Sergio… - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Lily…

-Lily… amiga… quizás ahorita no soy la persona mas indicada para decirte esto pero… eres Joven… creo que es tiempo que te des una segunda oportunidad… y estoy segura que Sergio esté donde esté desea de todo corazón que seas feliz… por que solo asi… con tu merecida felicidad podrá descansar en paz… definitivamente, después de tantos años que te ha visto sufriendo…

-Sanae… si crees que valga la pena?

-estoy convencida – dijo Sanae…

-Muchas Gracias Sanae…

-de nada amiga!

**Vuelo Italia – Japon**

En Italia después de 2 horas de retraso finalmente el vuelo de Tsubasa partió a Japón…

**Nota de la Autora:** espero que les guste este capitulo… me tardé un poco por que tuve que re-instalar Windows XP en mi computadora ! Dejeme mensajitos! También les deseo una feliz Navidad! Mmm para los que se pregunten… las horas de brasil, Roma y Japón son diferentes… por eso… quizás alguien tenga confusiones con los horarios ….


	14. Una segunda oportunidad

**Capitulo 14**

**Una segunda Oportunidad**

La fiesta en casa de Wakabayashi estaba muy animada… Sanae y Lily entraron a ella… Lily... trataba de buscar a Wakabayashi para hablar con el y arreglar las cosas… pero no lo localizaba… preguntó a sus amigos… y ninguno dio razón de el…

Mientras Sanae conversaba amenamente con Yukari y Azumi… Sanae estaba muy nerviosa… faltaban pocas horas para su partida… y eso la tenia muy nerviosa… hasta que un sirviente de la mansión le dio una nota…

Yukari y Azumi se veian bastante intrigadas con el contenido de la nota (chismosas jajaja )… leyó la nota…

-es Wakabayashi… dice que quiere hablarme de algo muy importante… que me dirija al garaje de la mansión sola… - pensó… -que será tan importante?

Sanae se acercó a el garaje… y alli estaba Wakabayashi esperándola…

-Sanae…

-Wakabayashi… que sucede?

-es cierto que te vas hoy?

-Wakabayashi!!! Quien te dijo eso??

-eso no importa… dime si es cierto…

-si, es cierto – dijo Sanae Cabizbaja

-Sanae! No puedes irte aun… no puedes…

-por que?

-bueno… no puedo decirtelo…

-Wakabayashi!! Ya no puedo echarme para atrás…

-es que Tsubasa…

-que pasa con Tsubasa.?

-bueno… el… es que… no se… - dijo muy nervioso Wakabayashi…

Genzo no sabia si contarle todo a Sanae para que no se fuera… ya que auque era lo mas logico… no sabia si le iba a dañar la sorpresa a Tsubasa que en esos momentos esta a punto de llegar a Japón…

-Wakabayashi! Discúlpame pero… ya escuché suficiente… solo quiero decirte que… nunca voy a olvidarme de ustedes… trataré de trabajar para venir seguido a Japón… a verlos en el mundial juvenil… por que… yo siempre los apoyaré… - dijo Sanae con lagrimas en los ojos…

-Sanae… por favor escúchame… Tsubasa…

- quiero que le digas a tsubasa que… siempre… esté donde esté… ande con quien ande… siempre voy a estar con el…

-Sanae… no lo hagas… Tsubasa te ama… no sabes cuanto…

-Wakabayashi… no quiero hablar mas del tema… si??

-pero Sanae!

-Wakabayashi… debemos volver a la fiesta… vamos anímate, además Lily esta buscándote…

-Pero Sanae…

Sanae salió del garaje a la fiesta… decidida a disfrutar sus cortas horas en Japón…

Genzo hizo lo mismo… se dirigió a la fiesta tratando de olvidar lo sucedido con Lily… aunque fu muy notorio su estado de animo… fue cuando Lily vió a Genzo…

-Wakabayashi!! Estaba buscándote… necesito hablarte… - dijo muy animada Lily

-Lily ahora no puedo estoy ocupado… - dijo Genzo mientras se levantaba se su asiento…

-Genzo!! Que te sucede? Te sientes bien? Se que tienes razones para estar molesto conmigo pero…

-Lily… no sigas por favor… es mi culpa… fui un estupido, olvidémonos de todo esta bien? – dijo Genzo algo alterado

-Pero Genzo… necesito que me escuches…

-bueno Lily… quieres hablar? Bueno hablemos…

Lily y Genzo se dirigieron al Jardin de la mansión…

-bueno que quieres decirme – le dijo fríamente Genzo

-Wakabayashi!! Por que me tratas asi? Por que estas tan frio conmigo?

-quieres saberlo? Bueno… la verdad si estoy molesto… conmigo mismo… por que fui tan ciego… como no pude ver que tu querías irte por que tu novio al que tanto recuerdas esta esperándote en México… que pensabas? Que por que luzco como el… podías jugar con mis sentimientos y después dejarme a irte con el?

Lily sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho… no entendía de donde había sacado Genzo semejante información y además por que estaba actuando de esa manera tan extraña…

-Genzo no… quien te dijo eso…

-yo escuche cuando estabas hablando con Sanae justo aquí hace un rato…

-Escuchaste nuestra conversación?

-si… pero eso no es lo importante… Lily!, quiero que olvides lo que te dije… en el planetario y lo que sucedió…

-Wakabayashi… espera no… espera…

Así Genzo Wakabayashi… terminó su conversación con Lily… quien se encontraba terriblemente afectada por todo y se dirigió a casa de Sanae… corriendo y con lágrimas en sus ojos…

**Casa de la familia Nakazawa al rato**

-Lily! Ya llego Sanae! – gritó la Sra Nakazawa

-Sanae! Estas lista? Tienes todo listo? Pasaporte, visa, papeles…

-si Lily… todo esta aquí…

-Sanae… abriste lo que te mandó Tsubasa?

-si – dijo Cabizbaja sanae

-amiga! Dime que dice…

-bueno… dice que me desea mucha suerte y que escuche la letra de la canción que esta en este disco compacto que mandó, que esa canción va dedicada a mi…

-Mandó un disco compacto?

-si… la escucharé en el camino… - dijo cabizbaja Sanae…

-bueno… estamos lista

-Sanae… despídete de Japón

**Casa de Wakabayashi**

La fiesta esta en pleno furor… Wakabayashi… recordó la partida de Sanae… y junto a Misaki se dirigieron al aeropuerto a esperar que llegara Tsubasa o impedir que se fuera Sanae…

Camino al aeropuerto Sanae tomó sus discman y comenzó a escuchar la canción… Sanae quedo helada cuando empezo a escuchar la canción… era en español…

_Si ahora te intento abrazar... _

_Se que te separaras... _

_Si ahora te intento decir... cuanto lo siento _

_yo se que no me escucharas... _

_Si ahora te tiendo mi mano _

_seguro que te asustare... _

_Todo lo que puedo decir.. es que te quiero _

_Y no quiero perderte... no quiero perderte _

_ya se... que no te he dado lo que esperabas de mi... _

_Ya se que no he sido demasiado sutil... _

_Y que no he estado mucho tiempo junto a ti... _

_Pero lo unico que ahora puedo decir... _

_Es que te quiero.... de verdad lo siento... _

_Todo lo que puedo decir... es que te quiero _

_Y que siento haberte hecho sufrir... _

_Yo ya se... que no te he dado lo que esperabas de mi... _

_Ya se que no he sido demasiado sutil... _

_Y que no he estado mucho tiempo junto a ti... _

_Pero lo unico que ahora puedo decir... _

_Es que te quiero.... Cuanto lo siento... _

_Todo lo que puedo decir... es que te quiero _

_Y que siento haberte hecho sufrir... 1_

-Sanae… estas bien?? Por que lloras? – preguntó Lily…

-es la canción… es hermosa… - dijo Cabizbaja Sanae

-si… pero que dice?

-escuchala tu…

-es español! Ya la conocia… es un grupo español…

-si…

-que crees que quiere decir Tsubasa con esto? – dijo dudosa sanae

-yo pienso que no quiere perderte…y que siente mucho haberte hecho daño…

-si pero… lastima que sea muy tarde…

-tarde? De que estas hablando…

-Lily… quizá pase mucho tiempo para volver a vernos…

-cierto…

Las chicas se veían muy desanimadas… Lily y el Sr. Nakazawa ayudaron a Sanae a Bajar todas las maletas… Sanae abrazo a sus padres… y a Lily… que se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta la sala de espera…

Así después de una emotiva despedida familiar… Sanae y Lily se dirigieron a la sala de espera…

Cuando entraban a la sala de espera… lily vió algo que no esperaba…

-Sanae… ese no es Tsu… no es imposivle… no puede ser el…

-Que pasa Lily?

-no nada descuida… es que vi a un chico que llegaba igualito a Tsubasa

-que no daria yo por que fuera el – dijo cabizbaja Sanae

-Sanae! No te desanimes… vamos…

-Primer llamado a Pasajeros con destino a España favor abordar…

-Lily… llegó el momento… sabes gracias por todo… nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que hiciste y me enseñaste… eres una gran amiga… eres como una hermana (nee-chan) para mi!

-sanae… nunca tuve hermanas pero… hubiera querido tener una como tu… te voy a extrañar mucho… trataré de llamarte desde Mexico…

-Si… bueno esta es mi dirección… (dandole un papelito a Lily), alli esta mi dirección y mi telefono…

-espero que Barcelona () te trate bien…

-si… yo tambien… las amigas se volvieron a abrazar…

-Tsubasa!

-Misaki, Wakabayashi! Amigos que alegria verlos… - dijo Tsubasa (abrazando a sus amigos)

-Tsubasa, Sanae se va ahora! No hay tiempo… tenemos que impedir que se vaya

-QUEEE? Como que se va ahora?? Es navidad? Pero por que?

-Tsubasa no hay tiempo para explicarte… debemos buscarlas…

-Vamos a dividirnos… Tsubasa busca en la sala de abordo… Misaki ves a la sala de espera y yo buscaré por los alrededores…

Tsubasa estaba muy asustado… estaba a punto de perder a Sanae… por tonto… llegó a la sala de abordo… miró a todos lados… y a todas las personas…

-Tsubasa Ozhora??? – gritó Lily… que sentia que se iba a desmayar

-Huh?

-que haces aquí??

-disculpa quien eres?

-Soy Lily… una amiga de Sanae…

-Donde está Sanae?

-pero… tu no venias… ella decidió irse hoy…

-QUE? Y donde está?

-allá!- dijo Lily mostrándole el avión que estaba partiendo…

-se fué? – dijo Tsubasa mirando por la enorme ventana que veía a la pista… y las lagrimas le salieron de los ojos… puso una mano en la ventana y lloró como un niño… era la segunda vez que le pasaba algo asi… (la primera fue cuando Roberto se fue a Brasil sin el)…

-Tsubasa… lo siento mucho… nosotras no sabíamos nada… - dijo Lily cabizbaja

**Fin cap 14**

Nota de la autora: este capitulo esta un poco triste !!! Pero era necesario… el próximo tendrá muchas sorpresas! No se lo pierdan! Saludos y Felices Fiestas!

1. Todo lo que puedo decir - Hombres G


	15. Encuentros

**Capitulo 15**

**Encuentros**

-Tsubasa, Lily que pasó? – preguntó Taro que entraba a la sala con Genzo

-Se fue Misaki, Sanae se fue – respondió Tsubasa

-Tsubasa… lo siento mucho – respondió Wakabayashi…

-esto es culpa de ustedes! Podrían haberme contado… yo hubiera impedido todo esto desde un principio… - dijo disgustada Lily

-pero no podíamos contarte… era una sorpresa! – dijo Taro

-que mas dá, ya se fue… ni siquiera escuchó la canción? – pregunto Tsubasa

-bueno… ehh si la escuchó… y le gustó mucho… - respondió Lily

-Tsubasa… yo intenté decirle… pero ella estaba decidida a irse… no pude hacer nada… solo me dijo que te dijera que siempre estará contigo… este donde esté… y que volverá muy pronto a ver los partidos del mundial juvenil – dijo Wakabayashi cabizbajo

-bueno ya amigos! Quiero irme de aquí… no me siento muy bien – dijo Tsubasa que no lucia muy bien

-Tsubasa… - dijeron Taro y Genzo

Lily se acerco a Tsubasa…

-tsubasa… me dá mucha pena que todo te haya salido mal… pero… no te desanimes… de verdad Sanae te ama… lo sé… eres su héroe!

-Lily… - dijo Tsubasa….

-Muchachos… vamos a casa estoy muy cansado… si? – dijo Tsubasa

-bueno amigo… vamos…

Los chicos salieron de la sala de abordo… y cuando ya se dirigían a la puerta de salida…

-TSUBASAAA! TSUBASAAA!

-huh?

-Es… Sanae! – grito Lily

-SANAE?? – gritó Tsubasa, quien aunque estaba terriblemente cansado… corrió como nunca antes había corrido para abrazar a su amada Sanae…

-Tsubasaa! Que haces aquí? – dijo Sanae mientras que este la abrazada fuertemente y le daba la vuelta…

Tsubasa estaba tan feliz! Era uno de los días más felices de su vida… Sanae no se había ido… estaba ahí con el… juntos otra vez… no la queria soltar… nunca…

Sanae… estaba llorando… no podía creerlo… ni entenderlo… Tsubasa estaba allí! En ese momento… significaba que… si le importaba…

-Sanae no llores…

-Tsubasa es que…

-no… no volverás a llorar! A partir de hoy, nuestras lágrimas serán de felicidad

-Tsubasa… son lagrimas de felicidad!

-pero… que paso? Te bajaste del avión?

-bueno… después de escuchar mil veces la canción que me mandaste… entendí… lo que tratabas de decirme… y me gustaría que me lo dijeras…

-bueno… ehh… Sanae… yo… te amo! – dijo Tsubasa enrojecido

Y ahí… en pleno Aeropuerto Tsubasa y Sanae Sellaron con un beso su promesa de amor…

Lily, Taro y Genzo miraron muy conmovidos a escena… pero Taro sabía que algo no estaba bien ente Lily y Genzo asi que los dejó solos…

-Chicos felicidades, me alegra mucho que las cosas se hayan arreglado entre ustedes… - dijo Taro

-Gracias Misaki… es bueno contar con amigos como ustedes! – dijo algo sentimental Tsubasa…

-bueno nos vemos al rato… chao!

-Misaki te vas a ir? – dijo Wakabayashi

-si, necesito… hacer algo

-pero…

-chao wakabayashi…

-misaki…

Sanae y Tsubasa se tomaron un tiempo para hablar de todo lo que les había pasado… dejando a Lily y a Genzo… completamente solos…

-bueno… será mejor que nos vayamos también… - dijo cabizbaja Lily (ya que el panorama estaba bastante tenso)

Cuando Lily estaba dispuesta a irse Genzo la tomó de la mano…

-Lily… disculpame… por haber sido tan grosero contigo

-Wakabayashi!

-siento mucho… que las cosas terminen de esta manera… espero… que el te haga feliz! Asi como lo hubiera hecho yo…

-no me digas eso… por favor Wakabayashi…

-lo siento, lily… es todo lo que puedo decirte…

-Wakabayashi… tengo que decirte algo… muy importante… la verdadera razón por la cual vine a Japón, fue que quise tratar de olvidar todo mi pasado… el cual me hace mucho daño…

-de que hablas? – dijo muy intrigado Genzo…

-bueno… Sergio fue una persona muy importante para mi… de verdad lo amé como nunca había amado a alguien… teníamos juntos mucho tiempo… hasta habíamos pensado en casarnos algún día… y tener familia… - dijo Lily mientras una lagrima salia de sus ojos

-Lily… estas bien? Por que lloras? – dijo Genzo conmovido, y secándole las lagrimas, con un suave movimiento de sus manos…

-Wakabayashi, lo siento… no puedo evitarlo… bueno… teniamos muchos sueños… me apoyó cuando mas lo necesité... fue mi mejor amigo… pero… hace 3 años, faltando unos días para navidad… veníamos de una fiesta… el estaba algo tomado… igual que su mejor amigo que venia conduciendo… discutimos… por que a mi me daba miedo que se fuera de casa asi… y el no me hizo caso… al dia siguiente me llamaron para decirme que… no sobrevivió…

-Lily… lo siento mucho… no lo sabía… - dijo cabizbajo Genzo que abrazó fuertemente a lily que se encontraba en un mar de lagrimas…

-Wakabayashi… el día que te conocí… perdí el sentido por que cuando te ví… con Taro en ese auto… yo… pensé que eras él…

-pensaste que yo era el, por que?

-bueno… nosotros éramos muy amantes a los deportes… y cuando vimos en un diario una fotografía tuya… no podíamos creer lo impresionante que era el parecido de ustedes… todavía no lo entiendo…

-entonces… ya entendí lo que te decía Sanae… - dijo cabizbajo Genzo

-Wakabayashi… yo… quiero que sepas que no he olvidado lo que me dijiste en el planetario... la razón por la cual huir… es por que tenia miedo…

-miedo? De que?

-pues… de enamorarme… de sufrir… de volver a vivir la historia…

Genzo se acercó a Lily…

-quiero que me digas algo…

-si? – dijo Lily sonrojada

-cuando me ves a los ojos… a quien ves?

-veo a Genzo Wakabayashi! La persona que me demostró que la vida si da segundas oportunidades!

-Lily… - murmuró sonrojado Genzo…

Genzo se acercó cada vez mas… hasta que Lily y Genzo tuvieron su segundo beso de amor!

-Lily… prometo que intentaré hacerte muy feliz! – dijo sonriente Genzo

-genzo… ya lo soy! – dijo lily mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Genzo…

Sanae y Tsubasa encontraron un lugar donde poder conversar mejor…

-Sanae… no sabes lo feliz que me siento… por un momento pensé que te habia perdido – dijo Cabizbajo Tsubasa

-Tsubasa-kun! Aunque me hubiera ido hoy… tu habrías estado conmigo en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón!!

-Sanae-chan! Feliz Navidad! – dijo Tsubasa sacando el estuche que habia comprado en Italia…

-Tsubasa!! Que es esto? – dijo Sanae abriendo el estuche…

-es tu regalo de navidad!!

-Tsubasa!! Es hermoso!! Muchas gracias!!

Tsubasa le puso la cadenita de oro a Sanae…

-tiene un ángel… es hermoso… - dijo Sanae muy emocionada

-bueno… tiene un significado especial…

-si? Cual?

-bueno… los angeles son seres celestiales… que no nos desamparan nunca… bueno… Sanae… (Tsubasa sonrojado ) tu eres ese ángel para mi… muchas gracias!

-Tsubasa!! – murmuró Sanae sonrojada

-Feliz navidad mi ángel!

-Feliz navidad Tsubasa… (Se dieron un beso muy apasionado)

-pero… yo no te compré nada… - dijo cabizbaja Sanae

-Sanae… con que estés aquí conmigo ahora es suficiente!

Cafetería Aeropuerto (media noche)

-Lily… pero… te irás a Mexico?

-Genzo… es que extraño a mi familia… y a mis amigos…

-espera un momento… lily disculpa…

Genzo tomó su teléfono, y hizo una llamada…

-bueno todo esta arreglado! Nos vamos este fin de semana que te parece?

-nos vamos?

-si, yo estaba pensando tomar unas vacaciones antes del mundial juvenil… y muchas personas me han hablado excelente de Mexico…

-harás eso por mi?

-Lily… yo haria cualquier cosa por ti!

-muchas gracias Wakabayashi!

-no tienes que agradecerme…

-ahh! Ya es media noche! Lily… Feliz navidad!

-Feliz navidad!

Lily y Genzo salieron del aeropuerto en busca de Sanae y Tsubasa que estaban cerca…

-Tsubasa, Sanae! – grito Genzo

-Lily amiga Feliz Navidad! – las amigas emocionadas me abrazaron

-Tsubasa… quien diria amigo… al final… el sorprendido fuiste tu! Como es el destino… - dijo Genzo…

-si… es cierto…

-Tsubasa, Sanae… Feliz Navidad!!

-Feliz Navidad Wakabayashi…

-esperen un momento… ustedes dos… estan juntos? – dijo Sanae

-QUE? – dijo tsubasa muy sorprendido

-bueno… ehhhh! Si ya somos novios… pero vamos a conocernos mejor…

-Wakabayashi amigo! Felicidades, por fin te atraparon ahh! – dijo tsubasa

-gracias, Tsubasa… - dijo Genzo sonrojado

-Lily… no he tenido el placer de conocerte bien pero… también te felicito! – dijo Tsubasa…

-Gracias Tsubasa…

-bueno… que les puedo decir… felicidades!

-gracias Sanae… - dijeron ambos…

-pero tienen que ir mas suave ahh?

-si, lo sabemos…

-si, bueno amigo este fin de semana nos vamos para Mexico!

-QUEE? – dijeron tsubasa y Sanae al unísono

-y eso es ir suave para ti Wakabayashi? – dijo Sanae Divertida

-ahh que mas dá… no quiero separarme de Lily… y menos ahora…

-y cuando vuelven? – preguntó Tsubasa

-bueno… volveríamos… el lunes?

-si el lunes… estaría bien… - dijo Lily

-pero… hay algo que no hemos hablado… - preguntó cabizbaja Sanae

-que es? – preguntó intrigado Tsubasa

-que va a pasar cuando vaya a España? – preguntó Sanae

-bueno… no va a pasar nada por que yo siempre voy a estar contigo mi angel! – dijo Tsubasa guiñándole el ojo…

-Tsubasa! - murmuró Sanae sonrojada

Fin Cap 15

Nota de la Autora: este cap me salío muy romantico… !!

Espero que les guste!! Solo falta 1 para terminar el fic!


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Afrontando el destino**

Lily y Sanae hablaban de lo sucedido después que sus amados novios las dejaron en casa de Sanae…

-Lily, de verdad vas a ir con Wakabayashi a México?

-bueno… si… pero hay algo que me inquieta

-que?

-bueno… es muy pronto… todo ha sido muy rápido… no se que reacción van a tener mis padres y mis amigos… sobretodo por el parecido de Genzo con Sergio… eso me tiene muy nerviosa…

-Lily… verás que todo saldrá bien…. Si me disculpas… tengo mucho sueño…

-si… ha sido un día muuy largo…

-hasta mañana Lily…

-hasta mañana Sanae

Casa de Tsubasa día siguiente

-Misaki… que gusto verte amigo!

-hola Tsubasa… pasaba por aquí… pensé saludarte

-claro! Eres bienvenido…

Misaki y Ozhora se sentaron en un sofá… mientras que este ultimo…. Miraba algo pensativo a su amigo…

-Misaki… te sucede algo?

-mmm no tsubasa… no es nada… - dijo taro cabizbajo

-Misaki… no puedes mentirme… puede que hayan pasado algunos años… pero aun sigo siendo tu mejor amigo… y te conozco muy bien…

-bueno… tengo un problema… y no se como manejarlo…

-que sucede amigo? – dijo Tsubasa algo preocupado

-bueno… en Francia conocí a una chica…

-y eso que tiene de malo misaki?

-Tsubasa… déjame terminar de contarte…

-ahh bueno… - dijo Tsubasa algo apenado

-bueno… en un parque… mientras que mi padre estaba pintando un hermoso paisaje… yo jugaba con mi balón de soccer… cuando la vi por primera vez...

**Flash Back**

-Taro, mucho cuidado hijo no le vayas a pegar a alguien con ese balón

Cuando el señor Misaki terminó de hablar… taro le pego tan duro al balón que lo mandó muy lejos…

-papá voy a buscar mi balón, ya regreso…

Al llegar al sitio donde Taro vio que había llegado el balón…

-donde estará?- dijo Taro buscando por todos lados…

-disculpa… buscas algo? – dijo una voz… muy suave… que provenía de una chica que estaba sentada bajo un árbol… leyendo un libro

-ehhhh! Si… bu busco mi balón de soccer – dijo Taro algo nervioso…

-ahh! Bueno debe ser ese balón que esta en el árbol… casi me golpea… ten mas cuidado… - dijo la chica sin mirar a Taro…

-discúlpame… no fue mi intención – dijo Taro… mirando fijamente a la chica que no dejaba de leer

-jajaja… pero ahora me gustaría saber como piensas bajar el balón… ya que este árbol es muy grande… y es muy peligroso que lo busques tu… - dijo irónicamente la chica

Cuando la chica terminó de hablar… ya Taro tenia el balón en sus manos… cosa que hizo que la chica mirara a Taro con gran asombro…

-Vaya! Como lo hiciste… es increíble!

-bueno… se puede decir que no es primera vez que me sucede…

-eres jugador de soccer o algo? Vaya que si tienes buen físico!

-pues… si… juego soccer… pertenezco a la selección juvenil de Japón… - dijo Taro sonrojado

-Vaya… con que Japón… la verdad no me gusta el soccer… no le encuentro sentido…

-bueno… si lo conocieras… tendría sentido para ti…

-si… tienes razón… no se nada de soccer… - dijo la chica divertida

Después de un ratico de silencio… Taro se sentó al lado de la chica… mientras esta sonreia… aun leyendo el libro…

-eres timido verdad? – preguntó la chica con picardía…

-bueno… un poco – dijo sonrojado Taro

-si… y supongo que tienes nombre no?

-ahh! Si es verdad… dijo Taro poniéndose de pie… mi nombre es Taro Misaki… mientras hacia una reverencia…

-jajaja… Taro? No tenias que ponerte de pie… y tampoco hacer reverencias no estamos en Japón… y yo no soy de Japón…

-jajaja… es cierto – dijo Taro divertido

-bueno, yo me llamo Sylvia… y soy de sur América… de un país muy hermoso que se llama Colombia…

-QUE? Eres de sur América y no sabes nada de fútbol?

-bueno… es que viajo mucho… y no veo mucha TV… además… mi sueño es estudiar un convertirme en una excelente Psicologa…

-guaau! Que bien… te felicito…

**Fin Flash Back**

-bueno Misaki… y que pasó? – preguntó Tsubasa

-bueno… todos los días… nos veíamos en ese mismo parque… a la misma hora…en el mismo árbol… y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos… hasta que…

**Flash Back**

-jajaja Taro… de verdad que eres muy divertido!

-yo? Nooo… espera que conozcas a mis amigos en Japón!...

-Taro… conocer a tus amigos en Japón pero… como?

-bueno… algún día… no se…

-bueno… ya regreso… no tardo voy por un refresco… - dijo Sylvia poniéndose de pie y corriendo

-Taro Misaki! Que haces aquí… he estado llamándote por que no me regresas mis llamadas? – dijo una voz algo alterada…

-Azumi? – dijo Taro algo nervioso…

-que haces aquí?

-como que, que hago aquí? Esa es forma de saludar a tu novia? Donde has estado?

-Azumi… podemos hablar en otro lado por favor? – dijo Taro muy nervioso…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde… ya Sylvia habia visto a la chica que hablaba con Taro…

-Taro, disculpa me tardé mucho? aqui está tu refresco… - dijo Sylvia… ante la mirada fulminante de Azumi…

-vaya… ya entiendo… tienes una cita con esta chica? – gritó Azumi muy enfadada

-bueno… que pasa aquí? Tu quien eres? – preguntó Sylvia algo ofendida

-soy Azumi Hayakawa la novia de Taro y tu eres…

-yo no soy nadie… que pena por haber interrumpido su platica… adios… nos vemos al rato… - dijo Sylvia que era muy obvio que estaba muy afectada por que Taro nunca le había hablado de una novia…

-Sylvia espera…

**Fin flash Back**

-Tsubasa… esa fue la ultima vez que la ví… fue lamentable como sucedieron las cosas… ella era una chica muy especial… era muy diferente… a las demás chicas… era extrovertida, alegre, algo loca… pero cuando hablábamos… era como si nos complementáramos…

-Misaki! Pero que sucedió con Azumi? Estas con ella ahora? Por que ella está aquí en Japón y tengo entendido que fuiste a la fiesta de ayer en casa de Wakabayashi con ella…

-bueno… ayer hablé con ella… y ahora somos amigos…

-amigo… es que las mentiras lo dañan todo… mira como casi dañan mi relacion con Sanae…

-Si… es cierto – dijo Taro Cabizbajo…

-que me dices si para subirte el animo vamos a despedir a Wakabayashi y a Lily que se ván a Mexico…

-bueno… vamos…

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio**

-Wakabayashi amigo!

-Tsubasa, Misaki! Que bueno verlos…

-que te sucede?

-bueno estoy muy nervioso…

-y las chicas?

-aquí estamos… dijeron al unísono Lily y sanae que se veían muy atractivas para sus respectivos novios…

-bueno chicos esperamos que les vaya muy bien en su viaje…pórtense bien…

-si…

Y así el avión despegó…

Tsubasa y Sanae aprovecharon al máximo el fin de semana también… aunque no viajaron… cada minuto de este era valiosísimo… ya que era el último que Sanae iba a pasar en Japón…

**Aeropuerto de Culiacán, Mexico**

Genzo y Lily estaban exhaustos… después de tantas horas de viaje…

-Lily?

-Mamá!!, Papá! Que bueno que vinieron a buscarme… - dijo Lily quien abrazo con fuerza a sus padres…

-hija, te extrañamos tanto…

-yo también los extrañé… mamá, papá el es Genzo Wakabayashi… un amigo… - murmuro sanae en español…

-Hija! Pero… que es esto? fuiste a olvidar a Sergio.. y regresas con un chico igual a el…

-Papá! No son iguales… son personas muy diferentes… - dijo algo molesta Lily…

Genzo puso cara de no entender nada de lo que estaban hablando… ya que no hablaba español…

-bueno… mucho gusto Sr. Wakabayashi… - dijo la mamá de Lily en ingles…

-mucho gusto señora – respondió genzo muy sonriente…

-Gen, mi padre también te saluda… pero no sabe hablar ingles…

-ahh entiendo…

-Genzo bienvenido a Mexico…. Espero que Lily sea una buena guia – dijo la mamá de Lily

-si, claro… es la mejor de todas! – respondió Genzo

**Casa de Lily del Valle, Culiacán Mexico**

Gen que anteriormente había arrendado una habitación en un prestigioso Hotel… conversaba amenamente con La mamá de Lily… cuando el timbre sonó….

Ring, ring

-mamá yo atiendo! – dijo Lily

Al abrir la puerta… 1 chica y 1 chico aparecieron…

-Lily! Prima! Como estas? Que alegría tenerte aquí… (Dándole un fuerte abrazo)

-Berthis! Que alegría… verte… (dijo Lily… correspondiéndole el abrazo a su prima )

-Lily… yo también vine a verte – dijo el chico

-Martín? Como estas? Espero que muy bien… - dijo Lily

**Nota de la autora:** Martin es el hermano menor de Sergio, el fallecido novio de Lily…

-nos enteramos que venias hoy… estamos muy contentos de tenerte aquí…

-pero adelante, tomen asiento… que tonta soy! – dijo Lily…

-muchas gracias Lily… - respondió martín

-prima… tengo tantas cosas que contarte! – comentó Berthis…

Pero cuando los chicos entraron a la casa… Berthis pegó un gritó como si hubiera visto un fantasma... y eso era lo que ella creyo haber visto…

-Berthis estas bien?

-Dios mio? No puede ser… es… Sergio?

-no seas tonta Berthis, ese nunca será mi hermano… - dijo algo alterado martín

-Martín, Berthis… les presento a Genzo Wakabayashi… mi novio… - dijo Berthis en ingles… tomando a Genzo de la mano…

-TU QUEEEE? – gritó Martin…

-dijo que era su novio, además de tonto eres sordo? – preguntó divertida Berthis…

Martín tomo bruscamente del brazo a Lily…

-Discúlpame un momento… que rayos te pasa? Su muere Sergio… y te buscas un doble de el? – preguntó alterado Martín…

-Que rayos te pasa a ti?... Genzo no es Sergio… yo lo sé… estoy cansada que todos crean que estoy con el por el parecido que tienen…

-pero es que es muy obvio… Lily! Además… es in insulto a la memoria de mi hermano! Como te atreves?

-Sergio… tengo 21 años… que crees que me voy a pasar toda la vida llorando a tu hermano? Tengo derecho de seguir con mi vida! – dijo algo alterada Lily…

Genzo y Berthis… aunque estaban hablando muy amenamente se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido…

-Lily… que pasa, te está insultando? – preguntó Genzo en tono protector…

-No Gen, no es nada… ya terminamos de hablar… es mas ya Martín se va… cierto Martín?

-si, me voy… Lily… espero que la pases bien con tu nuevo novio!!

-Sergio! – gritó algo alterada Berthis…

Sergio salió de la casa… hecho una fiera… y su amiga Berthis… lo alcanzó…

-oye! Que es lo que te pasa? – dijo alterada Berthis

-es que no entiendes Berthis? Lily tiene nuevo novio… es un nuevo Sergio!

-que no es Sergio… no viste que es Japonés?

-Berthis… no quiero hablar ahora de esto… déjame solo…

-Martín… estas actuando muy inmaduramente pareces un niño…

-Berthis… no tienes idea! Mejor dejemos esta conversación aquí… no quiero decir cosas… que después me arrepienta… - murmuró Martin…

-Martín… como quieras! – dijo Berthis regresando a la casa de Lily.

Fin Cap 16


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

Parque Nikarioka, Tokio, Japón  
Tsubasa Ozhora y Sanae Nakazawa tomados de la mano…

-Tsubasa… estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo… me parece increíble…  
-Sanae… estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti…  
-Tsubasa…. – dijo Sanae sonrojada  
-pero… prometeme que… cuando estes en España vas a pensarme mucho… y que… vas a luchar por mantener este amor en la distancia…  
-ah! No seas tonto tsubasa… claro que lo haré…  
-Sanae… a veces me da miedo dejarte ir… no se... quizas soy un tonto pero… que tal que te enamores de otra persona y te olvides de mi?  
-Tsubasa! No digas eso… eso no va a pasar… para que otra persona si te tengo a mi lado ahh? No pienses tonterías… mejor vamonos que se nos hace tarde…  
-si, ya casi anochece…  
-que has sabido de Lily y Genzo?  
-bueno, Wakabayashi me llamó… me dijo que estaba fascinado con la cultura azteca… que todo era muy lindo… y que Lily estaba muy contenta…  
-y al fin regresan mañana?  
-si…  
-ahh bueno… no me gustaría irme sin ver a Lily…  
-si… - dijo cabizbajo Tsubasa…

Celaya México

-Martin! Por fin te encuentro… donde has estado? – pregunto Berthis  
-por ahí… con los muchachos… - respondió Martín  
-martín… que rayos estas haciéndote! Estas tomando de nuevo?  
-Nooo! Berthis… por que piensas eso… solo fueron 2 copas…  
-no me mientas… hueles a alcohol… que desagradable… mirate no mas…  
-Berthis… no entiendo… por que tiene que pasar eso? Ahh? Dime…  
-Martín… de que hablas?  
-Lily… por que tubo que venir con un nuevo Sergio?  
-Martín… si que le diste importancia a eso ahh? Mejor vamos… yo te llevo a tu casa…  
-Berthis… no entiendes?... Lily… es… especial para mi…  
-si… Martin lo se… pero vamos si?  
- esperé 3 años… por ella… 3 años… en los cuales era un martirio verla con mi propio hermano…. Sabes que es eso?  
-Martin… no sabes lo que estas diciendo… mejor cállate… estas muy ebrio…

Pero era demasiado tarde… Martín Cayó desmayado en los pies de Berthis…  
-Dios mio! Que no vuelva a caer en este estupido vicio… - murmuraba Berthis muy preocupada.  
Berthis tomó un Taxi… y llevo a Martín al hospital…

Casa de Lily del Valle…

-Gen! De verdad te ha gustado la ciudad?  
-estas bromeando? Es lo mas hermoso que he visto… todo… estoy fascinado…  
-lamento mucho la actitud de mi amigo… gen, de verdad…  
-no te preocupes… igual no entendí lo que me dijo… (Refiriéndose a Martín)  
-bueno… llego la hora de irme al hotel… - dijo Genzo cabizbajo  
-Gen… muchas gracias por todo…  
-Lily… no tienes por que agradecerme… mañana es nuestro ultimo dia aquí, tratemos de disfrutarlo si? – dijo Genzo acariciándole la mejilla a Lily…  
-bueno…  
-bueno… me voy…  
-Gen… podrías llamarme cuando llegues al hotel?  
-si… claro!

Genzo le dio un suave beso a Lily en los labios… y me marchó al hotel… Lily suspiró… recostada a la puerta… su madre estaba viendola desde el sofá…

-hija… estoy preocupada…  
-mamá que sucede?  
-hija… estas segura que estas enamorada de ese chico?  
-mam�! Por que lo dices… no me digas que tu también…  
-bueno… no me malinterpretes pero… solo quiero estar segura de que en realidad lo amas… se ve que es un buen muchacho… y que te quiere de verdad… mira que atravesar casi todo el mundo para acompañarte es impresionante!  
-mamá… no puedo negarte que… algunas veces… cuando lo miro… a los ojos… siento como si estuviera con Sergio… pero… son personas diferentes mam�, mamá eso lo sé…  
-hija… ojala no te equivoques… en serio… de verdad piénsalo bien…  
-mamá…  
La conversación madre e hija fue interrumpida por el telefono…  
-debe ser genzo… yo contesto…  
-bueno?  
-Lily?  
-Berthis! Que bueno escucharte…  
-Lily estoy en el hospital… Martin sufrió una intoxicación por alcohol… estoy muy preocupada…  
-QUE? Berthis pero tu me dijiste que el ya estaba sobrio…  
-Prima, no se que le pasó… es muy extraño… desde que habló contigo ayer se está comportando como un tonto…  
-Prima, ya voy para allá…  
-no te demores por favor… me voy a morir de la angustia…  
-bueno…

Lily tomó las llaves de su carro y su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta…  
-mamá surgió algo… muy grave… por fa si llama Genzo dile que estoy en el hospital central, que yo le regreso la llamada después…

Lily… pasó toda la noche con su prima Berthis en el hospital... en la sala de espera de emergencias  
-Berthis, le avisaste a los papás de Martin?  
-no, están en Europa desde hace 2 meses… Martín esta viviendo solo desde entonces…  
-Berthis… no tenia ni idea…  
-si… desde que murió Sergio su madre se enfermó… y tiempo después que te fuiste a Japón… estaba muy deprimida… el psicólogo le recomendó al padre de martín que unas vacaciones le harían muy bien… y se olvidaron de Martín… - dijo cabizbaja Berthis - bueno… su padre le manda dinero… para sus gastos… pero a el le toca trabajar muy duro… esta solo…  
-es muy lamentable Berthis…

Las primas dejaron de hablar cuando el doctor salio…  
-ustedes son la familia del señor Martín Guzmán?  
-si señor… somos nosotras…  
-bueno… ya esta mucho mejor… logramos estabilizar el nivel de alcohol de su organizmo… pero fue muy peligroso lo que hizo…  
-si lo sabemos doctor…  
-bueno… alguna de ustedes es Lily del Valle?  
-si doctor soy yo…  
-el paciente exige verla… pase adelante…  
-muchas gracias Doctor…

Lily miró a Berthis… se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante…

-Martin?  
-Lily… gracias por estar aquí…  
-Estas bien? Como te sientes?  
-Lily yo… disculpenme… por favor…  
-Martin... no hables si? No te esfuerces…

Sala de espera, Hospital Cental, Celaya, Mexico  
-Genzo!  
-Berthis que pasó?  
-Martin… se intoxicó con la bebida… tuve que traerlo a emergencias…  
-es grave?  
-pues ya esta conciente!  
-y Lily?  
-bueno, Lily esta hablando con el ahora…

Una enfermera pasaba…  
-señorita… queremos saber si el señor Guzmán puede recibir visitas… - dijo Berthis  
-dejeme ver por favor…  
-si… el paciente esta estable… no creo que haya problema…

-Lily… soy un tonto… perdóname por favor…  
-martin… ya te dije que no hay problema si?  
-Lily acércate por favor… no me dejes solo…  
Lily tomo asiento…  
-Lily… tengo que confesarte algo…  
-Martin… no tienes que hacerlo ahora… estas delicado…  
-Lily… escúchame

En un momento… Lily presintió lo que posiblemente Martin estaba a punto de confesarle…

-martin duerme si? Necesitas descansar… - le susurro Lily  
Martin aprovecho que Lily estaba cerca de el… la tomó de la cara y le dio un beso…  
En ese momento Genzo abrió la puerta…  
Lily volteo a vio a Genzo… el tenia esa mirada de tristeza… esa mirada que alguna vez vio en Sergio…

-Genzo…. Espera… Gen! Por favor espera…

Era demasiado tarde… Genzo tomó su carro rentado y se fue…  
-Que has hecho Martin? – preguntó alterada Berthis…  
-Berthis no he hecho nada malo… simplemente acabé con esta farsa… - dijo Martin con una sonrisa en los labios…  
-que acabaste con que? Lo unico que acabaste fue una amistad!  
-Berthis no entiendes… no se supone que debe ser asi… Lily es para mi… ese tipo no tiene nada que ofrecerle que yo no pueda… ademas ni siquiera hablan el mismo idioma…  
-Claro que hablan el mismo idioma… se aman no lo entiendes… Lily lo ama…  
Y acabas de lastimar ese amor… le estas haciendo daño… no te das cuenta?  
-no me importa… si Lily no es para mi… no será para nadie… y menos para ese asiático… que por muy estrellita de fútbol sea es un pelele…  
-sabes que? Mas te vale que te alejes de Lily… por que si llegas a hacer algo mas… no respondo de mis actos Martin!  
-ah! Que vas a hacerme Berthis? Dime… vas a llamar a mis padres? No seas tonta…  
Berthis se fue muy alterada del lugar…

Cuando salio miro a todos los lugares pero no encontró rastros de su prima…  
-Debe estar en el hotel tratando de arreglar las cosas con Genzo.. - penso Berthis  
Fin cap 17


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

**La despedida**

Lily llegó al hotel donde se hospedaba Genzo, muy nerviosa…

-Señorita por favor, necesito saber donde está el joven de la habitación 416? Dijo muy nerviosa Lily

-lo lamento señorita, el señor Wakabayashi se fue del hotel

-está segura?

-si, señorita… estoy segura, supongo que regresó a su pais natal…

-Muchas gracias…

-no hay de que – dijo amablemente la señorita de la recepción.

**Tokio, Japón, Casa de Sanae Nakazawa**

-Tsubasa-kun has hablado con Wakabayashi? – preguntó tiernamente Sanae

-no, bueno regresan hoy… no te preocupes… ella estará aquí… - dijo sonriente Tsubasa

-pero… si no llegan… no podré despedirme de Lily, ni de Wakabayashi-kun…

-Sanae, Tranquila… todo va a salir bien…

**Celaya Mexico, Casa de Lily Del Valle**

-Berthis, que hago? Gen me debe estar odiando… - dijo Lily con lagrimas en los ojos

-prima, no se que decirte… ese Martín consiguió lo que queria… - dijo cabizbaja Berthis

-Berthis… de que estas hablando? – dijo seriamente Lily

-bueno… Lily… hay algo que tu no sabes…

-Berthis… me estas asustando… que pasa?

-Lily… Martín siempre ha estado enamorado de ti…

-QUEEE?

-si, desde hace mucho tiempo… aun cuando Sergio estaba vivo… Martín suspiraba por ti…

-Prima, estas hablando en serio?

-muy en serio… yo lo sé… muy bien… perdóname por no haberte contado antes….

-si pero… ya entiendo muchas cosas… el fue quien le metió cosas a Sergio en la cabeza de mi… cuando discutimos la ultima vez…

-Que cosa? – preguntó alterada Berthis

-si… la ultima vez que vi a Sergio… estaba muy tomado… y estaba con unos amigos en su auto… y se detuvo aquí en mi casa para decirme que ya sabia la verdad de un supuesto romance que tenia con un compañero de universidad… yo le pregunté que quien le había contado eso, y el respondió que alguien de mucha confianza… cosa que me partió el corazón… pero pensé que era producto de los tragos…

-Lily… ya entiendo… Martín una vez me dijo que llegó a sentirse culpable de la muerte de su hermano…

-Quee?

-si… no me dijo por que… pero ya lo sé…

-entonces… si es asi… puede que… por lo que le dijo Martín a Sergio… el se haya refugiado en el alcohol ese día… y por eso… se chocaron en el auto… Martin es el culpable! – dijo Lily con lagrimas en los ojos…

-Prima… tranquilízate… todavía no estamos seguras….

-pero como quieres que me tranquilice… tengo 3 años tratando de olvidar todo esto… 3 años… pensando que yo era la culpable de todo… y después de tanto… me doy cuenta que no es así…

-pero Lily… por que tenias que sentirte culpable?

-bueno… berthis pues… discutimos… pensé que había sido por eso… - dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas Lily…

-Prima… pero… tranquila… no te llenes de odio… Martín aun es un niño…

-un niño? Berthis… no sabes el daño que le ha dicho a mi vida ese tonto! Me quitó a Sergio… y ahora a Gen… no es justo… Berthis… no es justo…

-Lily… - Berthis tomó a Lily… de los hombros y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo… - No puedes desfallecer ahora… tienes que ser fuerte… ves… anda, búscalo y si de verdad te ama el estará contigo, Lucha por ese amor!

Esas palabras sonaron fuertemente en la cabeza de Lily…

-Berthis… tienes razón… voy a Japón… y buscaré mi felicidad… por que ni Martín, ni nadie… podrá arrebatármela…

**Casa de Taro Misaki, Tokio Japón**

-Tsubasa! Hola que bueno verte, pasa… por favor…

-Misaki… que es tan importante?

-bueno… es Wakabayashi….

-que pasó con el…

-pues… pregúntaselo tu mismo…

Al mirar al sofá de su casa se encontro a Genzo dormido en este…

-Misaki! Que hace Genzo dormido en el sofá de tu casa? Y donde está Lily?

-no se… el llegó muy extraño… no dijo una palabra… sabes como es… me dijo que no quería ir a su casa por que sus padres no estaban en Japón y su casa estaba sola con los empleados… y que el no quería estar solo….

-si de verdad que es extraño…

-peor me dijo que estaba terriblemente cansado… y que quería dormir… y ahí esta…

-Misaki… que le abrá pasado?

-no sé…

-bueno… lo peor es que Sanae le tomó tanto cariño a Lily… y ahora como le digo que quizás no vuelva….

-ah! Es cierto mañana se vá Sanae…

-si… - dijo cabizbajo Tsubasa

-Animo amigo… por lo menos estas al lado de chica que quieres…

-ahh! Es cierto… lo dices por la chica que conociste en Francia?

-bueno… no sé exactamente… es que ya ha pasado algún tiempo… y definitivamente tengo que rehacer mi vida… quizás ella ni se acuerda de mi…

-taro… quizás si piensa en ti… y no sabe como localizarte… alguna vez le diste tu dirección o tu teléfono… o tu e- mail o algo?

-no – dijo cabizbajo Taro

-entonces como esperas que te encuentre?

-lo sé… pero que puedo hacer?

-mmm esperar quizás el destino te dé una sorpresa… quien sabe…

-claro, habla el místico Tsubasa Ozhora… jaja ahora que me leerás la mano? – dijo taro en tono de burla

-no es broma misaki… es verdad… si tu destino es estar con esa chica… pos estarás con ella…

Los muchachos dejaron de hablar cuando sintieron que Genzo se había levantado…

-Chicos… que hacen?

-Wakabayashi… como estas?

-bueno… bien por que la pregunta Misaki? – pregunta Genzo a la defensiva

-bueno… es que… llegaste solo…

-si… y? – preguntó fríamente Genzo

-donde esta Lily? – preguntó Tsubasa

-bueno… no quiero escuchar mas comentarios al respecto… solo les diré que fue una perdida de tiempo haber ido a México – dijo Genzo prepotentemente

-QUEE?

-Wakabayashi… pero… que estas diciendo? Preguntó Taro

-si Misaki… tenían razón, todo fue demasiado rápido… no la conocía como ahora…

-Wakabayashi… no tengo ni idea que paso… pero… Lily es una buena chica… por que te expresas así de ella?

-no se… pregúntaselo a su novio… debe estar feliz con el… y ya no quiero hablar mas del tema… no quiero descargarla con ustedes… - dijo agresivamente Genzo

-Wakabayashi… cálmate, por que no nos cuentas… quizás podamos ayudarte… - dijo en tono conciliador Tsubasa

-es cierto Wakabayashi… casi siempre es mejor hablar y desahogarse… anda… somos amigos no?

-chicos… de verdad no quiero hablar mas de esto… si?

-esta bien… Wakabayashi…

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, día siguiente**

Todos los chicos del equipo juvenil llegaron animados a despedir a Sanae… Aoi, Kojiro, Ken, Jun, Hikaru, Ryo, Kazuki, Mamoru, yoshijo, Yayoi, Yukari, Kumi… por supuesto Misaki, Wakabayashi y Ozhora quienes llegaron con ella…

Sanae estaba muy feliz… no esperada tan reconocimiento por parte de los muchachos… pero se sentia muy triste ya que esperaba ver a Lily alli… asi que escribió una carta y se la dio a tsubasa para que se la hiciera llegar… ya que ella tenia el presentimiento que Lily volvería a Japón … después de hablar con cada uno de los muchachos… la hora había llegado…

Tsubasa abrazó fuertemente a Sanae… y con una lagrima que trato de disimular… le susurró…

-te amo, Sanae!

Sanae se inclinó y le susurro…

-yo también te amo tsubasa… pórtate bien!

Después de abrazarlo de nuevo y de un tierno beso… Sanae dijo adiós y se marchó a su nuevo destino: España!


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Conociendo una nueva etapa**

Durante el viaje Sanae estaba muy pensativa… tenia el temor que las cosas cambiaran… pero… sabia que Tsubasa la amaba y eso la reconfortaba…

-es ironico… exactamente lo que el tercer chico me dijo… yo cree mi propio futuro… y estoy satisfecha por eso… estoy cumpliendo mis sueños… dijo sonriendo Sanae…

después de un largo viaje… llegó al Aeropuerto de Barcelona…

Aeropuerto de Barcelona

había una chica blanca, delgada de cabellos castaños con una cartelera que decía Nakazawa, cosa que a Sanae le pareció muy gracioso…

-buscas a alguien apellido Nakazawa?

-ehh, si… me mandaron a buscarla eres tu?

-si… soy yo… mucho gusto soy Sanae Nakazawa – dijo sonriente

-ahh el gusto es mío, soy Ana Lucia, puedes decirme Ani…

-eres española?

-si, de padres peruanos… comentó la chica

-ahhh… que bien… y que estudias?

-bueno, estudiaré y viviré contigo… por eso estoy aquí… bienvenida a España! – dijo Ani con una sonrisa muy cordial

-gracias…. Que bueno… ya conozco a mi primera compañera…

-si… bueno viviremos con otra chica… que también es de sur América pero no recuerdo de que país… un compañero debe estar recogiéndola ahora… creo que viene por tierra desde Francia…

-guau! Será divertido vivir con ustedes… diferentes culturas… muy interesante…

-si… es cierto! – dijo muy divertida ani… - por cierto hablas muy bien español…. Vaya que te preparaste!

-si… bueno… una buena amiga me enseñó… - dijo cabizbaja Sanae…

-ya veo… pero muy buena maestra!

Sanae sonrió al escuchar el comentario…

-si… es cierto – pensó… Lily… ojala estés donde estés… estés luchando por lo que quieres… como yo lo estoy haciendo… - pensó sonriendo Sanae…

Las chicas se bajaron del Taxi… Sanae estaba maravillada por la belleza de la ciudad de Cataluña… se dejó deslumbrar por el encanto de esta hermosa ciudad…

-bueno… Sanae… esta es nuestro apartamento…

-de verdad? Es hermoso… y es muy grande… si… bueno… no tanto… pero es suficiente para nosotras… no?

-claro! Tiene 3 maravillosas habitaciones… dijo Sanae que estaba dichosa recorriendo el apartamento… 2 baños… bonitos muebles… amplia sala… mm la cocina esta muy bien… y un cuarto estudio que todavía no tiene libros… esta excelente… ya me siento en casa!

-si… está muy bien…

-y… es muy costoso?

-bueno… la verdad no se… yo también estoy becada como tu… siendo que ya voy para segundo semestre… y tu estarás en primero junto a la chica que llegará hoy…

-si que es una bendición haber ganado esa beca – pensó Sanae…

**Tokio Japón**

-Tsubasa! Que rayos te pasa…

-ahg!

-en que estas pensando… estas fallando todos tus tiros… estas enfermo?

-ahh lo siento Misaki… estoy algo distraido…

-Ozhora! Ven… un momento…

-señor Gamo…

-que estas haciendo? Se supone que tienes que liderar a tu equipo… sabes que tienen que presentarse en la primera fase de clasificación de la zona asiática para el Mundial… no estas dando la talla…

-disculpe señor Gamo… no volverá a suceder…

-bueno… chicos… vengan… estamos a las puertas de la preseleccion al mundial juvenil… y desde hoy vamos a tener una rutina bastante exigente de entrenamiento… hemos organizado un partido de prueba… contra el Real Japan Seven, liderado por el delantero Ryoma Hino… este partido será importante… ya que de allí veré el desempeño de ustedes y tomaré decisiones cruciales…

-si señor hino…

Cataluña, España…

-aló?

-Sanae… como estas?

-muy bien señora Ozhora, estoy conociendo la ciudad… pero me ha gustado mucho…tsubasa está?

-bueno… está en entrenamiento…

-QUEE? A esta hora? Deben ser las 9:00 de la noche en Japón…

-si… el nuevo entrenador es bastante duro con ellos… a veces me dá miedo que se enfermen o algo…

-veo… es cierto… bueno… podria decirle a Tsubasa que estoy bien…

-bueno linda… espero que te vaya muy bien…

-gracias…

-bye

Sanae colgó el teléfono…

-Sanae te sucede algo?

-no, no es nada es que no he dormido mucho… el cambio de horario es muy fuerte…

-si… si quieres duerme un poco…

-mmm mejor quiero esperar conocer a la otra compañera…

-si…deben estar en camino… se han tardado algo…

Knock, knock…

-esos deben ser ellos… dijo Ani poniéndose de pie…

-hola Ani… hola… esta es tu nueva compañera… se llama Sylvia viene de Francia aunque es de Colombia…

-ahhh! Mucho gusto… bienvenida Sylvia… estas en tu casa… entren por favor…

Sanae casi se desmaya cuando vió de quien se trataba…

-hola tu deber ser Sanae no- preguntó el chico

-tu… tu… que haces aquí?

-se conocen? Preguntó Ani…

-pues yo no recuerdo de haber tenido el placer… dijo el chico extrañado

-Sanae estas palida… quieres agua? – preguntó Ani…

-es que… esto es… increíble…

-que es increíble? –preguntó Sylvia

-es que…

-bueno… Sanae esta es Sylvia nuestra otra compañera que te conté…

-y guapo que está en la cocina es Michael… viene de Inglaterra pero ya está en segundo semestre conmigo…

-Michael… si...

-sanae te sucede algo? Te noto nerviosa…

-no es nada… es que me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace un tiempo…

-aahhh! Si Michael es un chico muy popular en la universidad… habia pedido la beca en Cambridge pero por cosas que el denomina inexplicables… terminó aquí en España… y ahora es mi mejor amigo – dijo sonriente Ani…

-ahh! Y es gay – preguntó curiosa Sylvia

-QUEEE? Por que dices eso? – preguntó Ani

-no… no se… los ingleses tienen cierta fama… además es tu mejor amigo… no se me ocurrió… - dijo divertida Sylvia

Ambas chicas estallaron de la risa…

-de veras que tienes un buen humor Sylvia…

-si… bueno… digo lo que pienso… para bien o para mal…

-bueno… no es gay… - dijo Ani respondiendo a la pregunta de Sylvia

Sanae no decia nada… estaba muy pensativa

-que quiere decir esto? Es posible que… mi destino es estar con el? Por que está aquí? Tiene que haber una razón.. no, sanae no seas tonta… Tsubasa es el amor de tu vida… estas con el… ya tomaste una decisión… enfócate en tu carrera y ya… no pienses mas en eso…

-Sanae… Sanae… - llamaba Sylvia…

-estás bien?

-si… disculpen… es que estoy algo cansada

-ahh veo… eres japonesa cierto?

-si…

-lo noté desde que te vi…

-conoces a alguien de Japón?

-bueno… se puede decir que una vez conocí a un chico… pero… era mentiroso… - dijo Sylvia cabizbaja

-si… esos abundan por allá… pero afortunadamente yo tengo unos amigos muy sinceros… y esta Tsubasa…

-quien es Tsubasa?

-es mi novio… -dijo sonrojada Sanae…

-vaya! Tienes novio… espero que sea tolerante…

-por que lo dices Ani…

-pues… verás aquí no es nada fácil… mis padres están en Perú… y no he tenido tiempo de verlos desde que inicié…

-Tsubasa… es diferente… yo sé que funcionará… además el también está muy ocupado allá…

-si? Que hace? – Preguntó Michael…

-es futbolista… - murmuró Sanae…

-eres novia de Tsubasa Ozhora el Capitán de la selección Japonesa? – preguntó Michael sobresaltado…

-si… - murmuro Sanae…

-bueno… es un placer… ojalá pueda venir a Cataluña algún día…

-ahh! No tengo ni idea de que hablan yo no se nada de fútbol… ese tema me dá sueño… - murmuro Sylvia…

-bueno será mejor que nos vamos a dormir… es tarde…

-si… es cierto…

-si yo me voy…. Chicas! Un placer… nos vemos mañana ok?

-si gracias por todo Michael…

-bye

Michael se fue…. Del apartamento de las chicas…

Fin Cap 19

**Capitulo 20**

**Amor en la distancia**

Desde el primer día Sanae, Ani y Sylvia fueron inseparables, parece que se conocieran de toda la vida… en las clases Sanae y Sylvia estaban siempre juntas… teniendo a Michael y Ani como tutores…

Biblioteca de la universidad de Cataluña

-hola sanae!

-hola Michael… como estas?

-mmm, bien…

-estas estudiando mucho ah?

-si – dijo cabizbaja sanae

-sanae, puedo preguntarte algo?

-si, dime…

-bueno… quizás este completamente equivocado pero… ciento que… por alguna razón no me miras a los ojos, ni quieres hablar conmigo… es que no te agrado?

-Michael…

-no es cierto… hasta las muchachas se dieron cuenta… que es lo que sucede?

-bueno… no es nada… pierde cuidado…

-pero por que no me miras!

-michael… no me malinterpretes… no eres tu… solo que… estoy un poco deprimida… es todo…

-deprimida por que?

-bueno… ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que llegué y algunos de mis amigos… no me han llamado…

-algunos de tus amigos… o tsubasa Ozhora?

-bueno… si… también… supongo que está muy ocupado en su entrenamiento… yo he intentado llamarlo pero siempre esta ocupado…

-ya veo…

-bueno no te preocupes… es solo el comienzo… quizás este de verdad muy ocupado… dale tiempo… y animate!

-si es cierto…

Tokio, Japón

-Vaya entrenamiento… estoy muy cansado… creo que voy a casa muchachos – dijo tsubasa

-si… yo no me puedo ni poner de pie – comento ryo

-ahhh! Eres un flojo! Ishizaki– dijo divertido Wakabayashi

-si, como no… Wakabayashi… es muy chévere estar lesionado no?

**Nota de la autora:** Genzo Wakabayashi estaba lesionado de las manos a causa de sendos encontronazos con dos cañoneros como el nuevo capitán holandés Cruyfford y el sueco Koln Levin…

-Ishizaki! Callate! No sabes lo que dices… - dijo enojado Wakabayashi…

-bueno muchachos… no vayan la discutir ahora… - dijo Matsuyama

Los muchachos entraron a ducharse y a prepararse para irse a sus casas… cuando tsubasa a lo lejos vió a una chica que estaba sentada en una de las gradas… Tsubasa se acercó a la chica

-kumi?

-eh?

-Kumi… que haces aquí… tan tarde?

-Tsubasa…

-Kumi estas llorando?

-no, no es nada – dijo esta secándose las lagrimas rápidamente

-te sientes mal?

-bueno, tengo problemas personales…

-mmm, ya… bueno, si quieres espérame que me cambie… y te llevo a tu casa…

-tsubasa… harias eso por mi? (nota de la autora: tonta no te aproveches de tsuby)

-claro, somos amigos no? ()

-si…

-bueno no tardo…

Tsubasa fue y se cambió… Misaki quien habia visto todo… quizo hablar con su amigo…

-Tsubasa… que haces?

-nada misaki…

-con Kumi…

-ahh no… es que ella tiene problemas… y supuse que podía ayudarla…

-Tsubasa… sabes lo que ella siente por ti…

-Misaki… eso fue hace mucho tiempo… además necesita un amigo…

-y… que te ha contado Sanae?

-eh? Hay! Misaki-kun! Lo habia olvidado… necesito llamar a Sanae… - dijo Tsubasa con una mano en la cabeza

-Tsubasa! COMO ERES DE DESPISTADO!

-no es eso… lo que sucede es que… cuando voy a llamarla… me doy cuenta que en España es de madrugada… y sabes? No me gustaria levantarla, debe estar estudiando mucho…

-Tsubasa… no seas tonto, el amor hay que cultivarlo… no lo dejes ir… no seas tonto!

-mmmm misaki… estamos juntos… tranquilo… no va a suceder nada…

Wakabayashi que habia escuchado parcialmente la conversación….

-Tsubasa, Misaki tiene razón…

-Wakabayashi…

-si… mirame a mi… un descuido… y mira lo que pasó…

-te refieres a Lily?

-si – dijo cabizbajo Genzo

-no se preocupen… sanae y yo estamos felices… yo entiendo su estilo de vida… y ella el mio… tranquilos… me tengo que ir… estan esperandome…

-cuidado con eso tsubasa… mira todo lo que te costó!

-gracias por preocupase chicos!

-chao!

-Que hace Tsubasa con la Manager? – dijo Ryo algo alterado

-mmm dice que tiene problemas personales y el quiere ayudarla – respondió Misaki…


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Amor en la distancia**

Desde el primer día Sanae, Ani y Sylvia fueron inseparables, parece que se conocieran de toda la vida… en las clases Sanae y Sylvia estaban siempre juntas… teniendo a Michael y Ani como tutores…

**Biblioteca de la universidad de Cataluña**

-hola sanae!

-hola Michael… como estas?

-mmm, bien…

-estas estudiando mucho ah?

-si – dijo cabizbaja sanae

-sanae, puedo preguntarte algo?

-si, dime…

-bueno… quizás este completamente equivocado pero… siento que… por alguna razón no me miras a los ojos, ni quieres hablar conmigo… es que no te agrado?

-Michael…

-no es cierto… hasta las muchachas se dieron cuenta… que es lo que sucede?

-bueno… no es nada… pierde cuidado…

-pero por que no me miras!

-michael… no me malinterpretes… no eres tu… solo que… estoy un poco deprimida… es todo…

-deprimida por que?

-bueno… ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que llegué y algunos de mis amigos… no me han llamado…

-algunos de tus amigos… o tsubasa Ozhora?

-bueno… si… también… supongo que está muy ocupado en su entrenamiento… yo he intentado llamarlo pero siempre esta ocupado…

-ya veo…

-bueno no te preocupes… es solo el comienzo… quizás este de verdad muy ocupado… dale tiempo… y animate!

-si es cierto…

**Tokio, Japón**

-Vaya entrenamiento… estoy muy cansado… creo que voy a casa muchachos – dijo tsubasa

-si… yo no me puedo ni poner de pie – comento ryo

-ahhh! Eres un flojo! Ishizaki– dijo divertido Wakabayashi

-si, como no… Wakabayashi… es muy chévere estar lesionado no?

**Nota de la autora:** Genzo Wakabayashi estaba lesionado de las manos a causa de sendos encontronazos con dos cañoneros del capitán holandés Cruyfford y el sueco Levin…

-Ishizaki! Callate! No sabes lo que dices… - dijo enojado Wakabayashi…

-bueno muchachos… no vayan la discutir ahora… - dijo Matsuyama

Los muchachos entraron a ducharse y a prepararse para irse a sus casas… cuando tsubasa a lo lejos vió a una chica que estaba sentada en una de las gradas… Tsubasa se acercó a la chica

-kumi?

-eh?

-Kumi… que haces aquí… tan tarde?

-Tsubasa…

-Kumi estas llorando?

-no, no es nada – dijo esta secándose las lagrimas rápidamente

-te sientes mal?

-bueno, tengo problemas personales…

-mmm, ya… bueno, si quieres espérame que me cambie… y te llevo a tu casa… (nota de la autora: Nooooooooooooooooooo!)

-tsubasa… harías eso por mi? (nota de la autora: tonta no te aproveches de tsuby o.O)

-claro, somos amigos no?

-si…

-bueno no tardo…

Tsubasa fue y se cambió… Misaki quien había visto todo… quiso hablar con su amigo…

-Tsubasa… que haces?

-nada misaki…

-con Kumi…

-ahh no… es que ella tiene problemas… y supuse que podía ayudarla…

-Tsubasa… sabes lo que ella siente por ti…

-Misaki… eso fue hace mucho tiempo… además necesita un amigo…

-y… que te ha contado Sanae?

-eh? Hay! Misaki-kun! Lo habia olvidado… necesito llamar a Sanae… - dijo Tsubasa con una mano en la cabeza

-Tsubasa! COMO ERES DE DESPISTADO!

-no es eso… lo que sucede es que… cuando voy a llamarla… me doy cuenta que en España es de madrugada… y sabes? No me gustaría levantarla, debe estar estudiando mucho…

-Tsubasa… no seas tonto, el amor hay que cultivarlo… no lo dejes ir… no seas tonto!

-mmmm misaki… estamos juntos… tranquilo… no va a suceder nada…

Wakabayashi que habia escuchado parcialmente la conversación….

-Tsubasa, Misaki tiene razón…

-Wakabayashi…

-si… mírame a mi… un descuido… y mira lo que pasó…

-te refieres a Lily?

-si – dijo cabizbajo Genzo

-no se preocupen… sanae y yo estamos felices… yo entiendo su estilo de vida… y ella el mio… tranquilos… me tengo que ir… están esperándome…

-cuidado con eso tsubasa… mira todo lo que te costó!

-gracias por preocupase chicos!

-chao!

-Que hace Tsubasa con la Manager? – dijo Ryo algo alterado

-mmm dice que tiene problemas personales y el quiere ayudarla – respondió Misaki…

-pues mas le vale… por que yo lo estoy vigilando… no me gustaría que hiciera sufrir a mi hermanita! – dijo alterado Ryo

-jajaja no me digas Ryo que estas de espía? – dijo divertido Mamoru haciendo reír a todos los presentes…

**Celaya, México Casa de Lily del valle**

-Hola Lily! Estas bien?

-Hola Berthis… pos un poco cansada…

-mírate Lily! Que estas haciéndote?

-pues… trato de ganar dinero… tengo 2 trabajos… es algo estresante…

-si lo se… pero estas muy delgada! No estas comiendo bien?

-pues… Berthis! Necesito ir a Japón… lo antes posible… es lo único que me importa!

-prima… y por que no le pides a tus padres… o pide un préstamo… o no se…

-Berthis…. Esto es algo que quiero hacer por mi misma… de verdad… ya falta poco…

-bueno…

Ping dong (tocan el timbre)

-yo abro prima… esta tranquila… - dijo Berthis

-que es lo que esta pasando? – dijo agresivamente Martin empujando la puerta con agresividad

-que haces tu en mi casa? – dijo alterada Lily

-que hago aquí? Pos eres mi novia!

-quee? Yo no soy tu novia… nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré, no seas estupido! – dijo Lily alterada

-es por el? Verdad? El es el culpable… entonces el pagará!

-que? Espera que te pasa estas ebrio otra vez?

-ebrio? Jajajaja… ebrio…. Si estoy ebrio y que?

-vamonos! – dijo Martin Tomando a Lily del Brazo

-Queee? Acaso te has vuelto loco? Yo no me voy a ir contigo para ningún lado!

-aaah no? Y que crees que voy a dejarte ir a Japón? Estas equivocada!

-Martin… en serio tienes serios problemas mentales! – dijo berthis alterada

-que? Problemas? Sabes cual es mi problema? Que siempre tengo lo que quiero y te quiero ahora! Vamonos!

-estas loco suéltame!

-no me importa lo que digas ahora! Eres mia… y si no es asi… no serás de nadie… - dijo Martin sacando un arma

-Dios! Martin… guarda eso… que te pasa? – dijo nerviosa Berthis

-te dije que nos vamos…

-Martin… por favor… necesitas ayuda… mira… baja esa arma y hagamos que nada a pasado… bien? Sabes que esto es un crimen… - dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos del nerviosismo

-que pasa aquí? – interrumpió el papa de Lily

-papá! – dijo Lily mientras que Martin salió corriendo por la puerta que estaba abierta

-Dios… que es esto! – dijo Lily en estado de shock… Martin es un criminal… es peligroso… - dijo Lily tomando un té que su mamá le preparó para que se relajara…

-Hija… debes tener mas cuidado… es cierto… ese muchacho es peligroso… está loco o drogado… y lo peor es que está armado… ten cuidado!

-si papá… por eso necesito ir a Japón cuanto antes… tengo miedo de todo esto…

**Cataluña, España**

Sylvia, Michael y Sanae estudiaban juntos en la casa de las chicas… Michael era el tutor de Sylvia en las clases y se ofreció a ayudar a las chicas a estudiar…

-que te sucede Sanae? – dijo intrigada Sylvia

-bueno… es que… extraño mucho a tsubasa… ya tengo 3 semanas aquí… y no me ha llamado… prometió que no lo volvería a hacer… - dijo cabizbaja Sanae

-pero… por que no lo llamas tu- dijo Michael

-bueno… ya lo he llamado… y… siempre esta en entrenamiento… y en el club de entrenamiento siempre está ocupado… no so por que no me regresa mis llamadas…

-ahh! Amiga no te pongas triste… que te parece si lo llamas ahora?

-ahora?

-si… claro llamalo dale! – dijo animado Michael

-ok! Lo llamaré – dijo Sanae tomando el teléfono muy animadamente

-ya… esta sonando? – preguntó Sylvia

-si… espera… aló? – dijo Sanae en Japones

-si… - contestó un chico

-Tsubasa Ozhora está allí?

-un momento… oye… Mamoru… preguntan por Tsubasa…

-quien es?

-no se quizás su mamá…

-bueno, Tsubasa se fue en compañía de una de las manajers del equipo…

-QUEE? – dijo Sanae que sentia un dolor en el pecho…

-si… eso me dijo uno de los jugadores…

-quiquien es la chica?

-mm se llama Kumi

Sanae colgó

Sanae se quedó helada miró a Sylvia y a Michael quienes esperaban que Sanae le tradujera la conversación… y con lagrimas en los ojos la abrazó…

-que pasó? – pregunto intrigada Sylvia

-no es posible… tsubasa salió con Kumi!

-con quien? – preguntó Sylvia

-es una chica… que gusta de el… pero… por que? – dijo sanae con lagrimas en los ojos…

-mmm esperate.. calmate… que fue específicamente lo que te dijeron? – dijo Michael

-que se fue con ella…

-pero Sanae… quizás los vieron hablando o algo… pero cada uno por su lado! – dijo Sylvia

-tu crees?

-bueno, no se… no te precipites… espera que te llame… y le preguntas…

-si… tienes razon…

-si… pero sécate esas lagrimas… y regálame una sonrisa! – dijo Michael tomando su barbilla

Sanae enrojeció

-dale… sonríe! Si ves lo hermosa que te ves cuando sonríes? – dijo Michael tratando de animar a Sanae…

Sylvia tosió (coff, coff) (**nota de la autora**: ella como siempre )

-lo siento chicos… creo que se me trabó un dorito en la garganta!

Michael y Sanae reian divertidos…

-sanae… puedes venir un momento a la cocina?

-si… dijo Sanae poniéndose de pie… y dirigiéndose a esta

-que rayos pasa? – preguntó algo alterada Sylvia

-que pasa de que?

-mmm no se… es que… mira, creo que Michael gusta de ti…

-Queee?

-no… espera no estoy segura… pero de algo si me he dado cuenta… y no quiero se sea un problema si lo que te digo es verdad…

-que es?

-bueno… Ani esta enamorada de Michael…

-Queee? En serio? Pero si son los mejores amigos del mundo!

-si… pero ella no me ha dicho nada… pero sobra ver como lo mira… como habla de el… y como suda cuando esta cerca…

-ahhh tu crees?

-si… estoy casi segura…

-mmmm no creo que Michael guste de mi… es mas yo casi ni hablo con el…

-ojalá tengas razon amiga…

-sabes que? Estoy muy cansada… estudien ustedes… ya yo he estudiado bastante… - dijo bostezando Sanae

-estas segura?

-si…

-bueno… hasta mañana…

-si, hasta mañana

-michael… hasta mañana! Dijo Sanae gritandole desde la ventana de la cocina

-ya te dormirás? – preguntó Michael…

-no, mike se vá para Japón ahora… - contestó burlona Sylvia

-ahh! Yap… hasta mañana Sanae

**Tokio, Japón**

Kumi y Tsubasa caminaban hacia la casa de esta mientras ella le contaba sobre su problema personal

-entonces tus padres se van a separar Kumi…

-si… - dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos…

-ah! No te aflijas… veras que pronto se solucionarán todos sus problemas… - dijo animado Tsubasa

-no creo… - dijo cabizbaja Kumi

-bueno… después de la tormenta, viene la calma… - Dijo Tsubasa

-si lo sé…

-bueno… esta es tu casa… que duermas bien Kumi…

-Tsubasa…

-hum?

-Muchas gracias por todo! De verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien… dijo Kumi abrazando a Tsubasa con lágrimas en los ojos (**nota de la autora:** aprovechada)

-si… siempre que necesites hablar con alguien… puedes contar conmigo…

-Tsubasa… - murmuro enrojecida Kumi

-si… me tengo que ir… voy a llamar a Sanae

-ah! – dijo Kumi cambiando la expresión de su rostro – le envias saludos de mi parte!

-bueno… que descanses… bye!

-chao! – dijo tsubasa despidiéndose con saludo militar

Sylvia y Michael tardaron un rato estudiando… luego llegó Ani… quien también se acostó ya que venia de una clase y también estaba exhausta…

-Bueno… sylvia el pensamiento humano es… sylvia?

-ah! Ya me dejó hablando solo…! Esta dormidaa! – dijo algo alterado Mike

Riiingg! Rinnng!

-aló? – contesto Michael… al cual después de estar las chicas profundamente dormidas no le quedo de otra que contestar el telefono…

-mmm disculpe parece que me equivoqué de numero… - dijo tsubasa y colgó

-no espere… ahh! Colgó! – dijo Michael

Riiing riiing!

-aló? – contestó Mike

-huh? Esa es la casa de Sanae Nakazawa? – preguntó Tsubasa

-si… quien la necesita?

-mmm quien eres?

-soy… Michael Peterson… un compañero de Sanae de la universidad…

-ahh! Y donde está ella?

-esta dormida… eres Tsubasa Ozhora cierto? – dijo Mike

-si! Bueno le dices por favor que mañana la llamaré… - dijo algo molesto Tsubasa

-bueno yo le doy tu recado…

Fin Capitulo 20


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

Tsubasa quedo muy pensativo después de colgar esa llamada… acaso Sanae vive con ese sujeto, si no que hace el a estas horas en su departamento?... es muy extraño… pero yo confio en Sanae… yo se que ella no seria capaz de engañarme… - dijo Tsubasa sonriendo…

**Celaya Mexico…**

-Listo berthis… ya tengo todo el dinero que necesito… por fin podré ir a Japón a arreglar las cosas con Gen… - dijo muy animada Lily

-Prima… de verdad te deseo muchos éxitos con tu propósito!

-gracias berthis…

-intentaré llamarlo… y le pondré una cita…

Lily paso toda la tarde pensando lo feliz que seria cuando por fin Genzo entendiera el malentendido y por fin pudieran estar juntos de nuevo…

-Gen, mi amor… espero que puedas entenderme… - pensaba Lily mientras empacaba su maleta…

Al terminar de empacar tomó el telefono y marco al celular de Genzo…

-aló?

Genzo no dijo una palabra… sabia quien era…

-Gen, por favor no me cuelgues… necesito que me escuches…

Genzo seguía en silencio

-Bueno, no tienes que decir nada solo déjame hablarte… voy para Japón… llegaré mañana en la tarde… que te parece si nos vemos en el parque donde nos encontramos aquella vez? De verdad necesito verte…

Genzo todavía estaba en silencio

-Bueno Gen, entiendo que estés en esa actitud conmigo… pero si quieres saber lo que realmente sucedió… nos vemos allí mañana… si no vas yo entenderé y me regresaré a Mexico… espero que estés muy bien… y de verdad necesito esta oportunidad…

Genzo colgó…

Lily estaba un poco desanimada por la actitud de Genzo… pero sabia que no era para menos… tomó su teléfono y llamo a Berthis para comentarle…

-Lily… entonces no te dijo nada? – comento algo alterada Berthis

-bueno berthis, el está herido… pos, entiendo… pero sabes que? Yo se que el va ir…

-por que estas tan segura Lily?

-bueno… digamos que he aprendido a conocerlo… y se que no me decepcionará…

-espero que así sea… pues si no abras echado todo a la porra por el… y tu sabes a que me refiero…

-si lo se… dijo cabizbaja Lily…

**Barcelona, España**

-Ani donde está Sanae? – preguntó muy curiosa Sylvia

-no tengo ni idea… debe estar llamando a su novio…

-uhm, ani… puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Sylvia sentándose al lado de esta

-dime…

-que sientes por Michael?

Ani se sorprendió muchísimo de esa pregunta…

-bueno, es mi mejor amigo… y yo lo quiero mucho… pero… por que la pregunta?

-bueno, digamos que es simple curiosidad…

-ahh! Tu tan curiosa como siempre Sylvia!

Sylvia sonrió…

**Japón…**

Aunque Tsubasa se decía a si mismo que debía confiar en Sanae… había algo en su cabeza que no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa que el chico que contesto el teléfono la otra noche…

Confiaba en ella, pero no confiaba en los hombres… sabia que Sanae era una chica muy hermosa, inteligente y con una personalidad que enloquecería a cualquier hombre… y eso que lo enamoró… es ahora su mayor preocupación… sentía una necesidad increíble de hablar con ella… de apoyarla… de mimarla… pero… desafortunadamente, no habían tenido mucha suerte a la hora de comunicarse… de pronto comenzó a desesperarse… eso hizo que no durmiera en toda la noche… estaba muy confundido… los celos eran algo nuevo para el… así que optó por llamar a sus mejores amigos para que lo ayudaran con su preocupación…

-Tsubasa… Wakabayashi y Misaki estan aquí… - gritó la señora ozhora

-mamá… diles por favor que suban a mi habitación…

Alli hacia Tsubasa, con una pantaloneta, una camisilla y el cabello todo revuelto… sin mencionar las ojeras que tenía por el trasnocho…

-Dios! Tsubasa estas enfermo? Preguntó Taro

-no… - dijo cabizbajo Tsubasa…

-que sucede amigo, por que tienes ese aspecto? – preguntó Genzo

-bueno… no dormí en toda la noche… - dijo cabizbajo Tsubasa

-QUEEE? – grito Misaki…

-Tsubasa… no me digas que pasaste la noche con Kumi… - dijo Wakabayashi muy intrigado…

-NOO! Como se te ocurre Wakabayashi-kun! Yo no seria capaz de hacer eso…

Misaki y Genzo Respiraron…

-entonces cual es el problema? – pregunto genzo…

Los tres muchachos estaban sentados en el piso… y Tsubasa les contó lo que habia sucedido…

-Uhm… Tsubasa… yo pienso que estas exagerando… - dijo misaki… puede que sea un amigo o el novio de alguna de sus amigas…

-bueno, eso es cierto… pero… caras vemos… corazones no sabemos… - dijo Genzo

-Genzo! Que rayos estas diciendo? – gritó Misaki

-bueno… Lily me llamó ayer…

Los muchachos se miraron sorprendidos…

-y? que sucedió? – pregunto Tsubasa

-bueno… viene hoy a Japón… quiere que nos veamos…

-y vas a ir?… - preguntó Misaki

-bueno… no lo sé aun… creo que es mejor dejar las cosas asi…

-queee? Estas loco… tu fuiste uno de los que me dijeron que me jugara el todo por el todo por estar con la chica que quiero… ahora te regreso tu consejo…

-Uhm… no se…

-piénsalo bien Wakabayashi-kun… de verdad puede que esta sea una de las decisiones mas importantes que puedas tomar…

-bueno… volviendo a mi tema… que creen que debo hacer? – dijo Tsubasa

-bueno, habla con ella amigo… si ella te ama te dirá toda la verdad… pero te recomiendo algo… no saques conclusiones a la ligera… no han pensado que quizás están equivocados? – dijo animado Taro… y agregó… - ese consejo es para los dos!

Wakabayashi abrió los ojos… las palabras de Misaki sonaron fuertemente en su cabeza… nunca lo había visto de esa forma… pero… que tal si se equivocó con Lily, que tal si de verdad todo fue un accidente… si ese tipo la besó a la fuerza… renuncie a ella… se la dejé en bandeja de plata!

Genzo se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de frustración… estaba muy confundido… pensaba que sus sentimientos hacia Lily habían cambiado en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados… pero… era inútil engañarse el mismo…

-Wakabayashi… estas bien? – preguntó Misaki

-si… es que… bueno yo creo que debo irme… - dijo Genzo

Misaki y Tsubasa sonrieron…

-Tsubasa! Es sanae… al telefono! – Grito Daichi

Tsubasa saltó como nunca lo había hecho en ningún partido de fútbol… y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el teléfono…

Wakabayashi y Misaki sonrieron… y se quedaron un rato mas hablando de las nuevas estrategias que utilizarían en el partido que se avecinaba…

-Hola Sanae! Por fin llamas! Estaba desesperado por hablar contigo…

-Tsubasa… yo tambien tenia ganas de hablarte… no puedo tardarme mucho… tengo que ir a clases… es muy difícil mantener esta beca…

-si… pero como va todo? Como te estas sintiendo?

-muy bien… la gente es muy amable… ya tengo grandes amigos… en los exámenes me ha ido muy bien… tsubasa… te extraño… - dijo cabizbaja sanae

-yo tambien te extraño sanae… no espero menos de ti… se que daras lo mejor en todo!

-si... gracias por tu apoyo… ah! Asistí a un partido del equipo de soccer local y el de Madrid… la gente es muy apasionada al soccer … Michael, Sylvia y Ani ya son fanaticos del equipo local! – dijo Sanae divertida…

-si… uhm… quien es Michael… - murmuró Tsubasa

-ahh! Es mi tutor y un gran amigo… si… me ha ayudado mucho… es muy inteligente y buena gente… además… sabe quien eres… le gusta mucho el soccer…

-ahh ya… si… que bueno…

Michael llegó donde se encontraba Sanae hablando con tsubasa…

-Sanae! Es hora de irnos! Vamos a llegar tarde!... – grito Michael…

Tsubasa abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz del chico…

-Tsubasa.. tengo que colgar… te llamaré cuando pueda… te extraño, te amo chau!

Tsubasa quedó con la bocina del telefono en la mano… y dio un suspiro… y se dirigió a donde estaban hablando animadamente sus amigos…

-Tsubasa que te dijo? – preguntó Misaki

-es un amigo… y es su tutor… - dijo cabizbajo Tsubasa

-uhm… viste… no tenias por que preocuparte… - dijo genzo

-si… tienen razón… no se por que tengo esos pensamientos tan tontos… es que es difícil tener una relación a distancia…

-si… lo se… pero quizás pronto se vean… en vacaciones… tranquilo Tsubasa…

-si…

-bueno… yo me voy… tengo que ir a una cita…

-mucha suerte genzo! Esperamos que te vaya bien… amigo… que se arregle todo…

genzo no dijo palabra... sabia que era muy importante esta reunión… pero… estaba nervioso por lo que pudiera suceder en ese encuentro… ya que aunque nunca lo habló con nadie… lo que lily había "hecho" había roto su corazón…

Tomo su auto deportivo y condujo hacia el parque Nikaraioka…

Nota de la Autora:

Disculpen me demorare algo con los capítulos… es que no tengo mucho tiempo libre para escribir…! 


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

Genzo estaba muy nervioso, no sabia cual seria su reacción al ver de nuevo a lily, en el tiempo que estuvieron separados aunque a el le dolía reconocerlo, la extraño demasiado…

Llegó al parque y espero a que lily llegara… fue a una tienda… compro una revista deportiva y se sentó a esperarla.

Lily estaba impaciente, quería decirle todo a genzo, que lo amaba, que quería estar con el… y al llegar al parque… miro a todos lados... pero no pudo ver a Genzo (el parque nikarioka es uno de los mas grandes de Japón), vio pasar un sujeto que vendía refrescos y compró uno, ya que el viaje no había sido nada fácil… caminó un rato, pero como estaba tan cansada se sentó bajo un arbol y espero a verlo.

Habian pasado 20 minutos, genzo ya casi se sabia la revista de memoria… y ya la situación lo habia empezado a molestar  
-como pude ser tan estupido, y yo pensando que quizás… ah! Como pude caer tan bajo! – pensó poniéndose de pie

Lily también estaba algo decepcionada…

no vino…- decía - no quiere saber nada de mi… - con lagrimas en los ojos se levantó y aun tenia en la mano el refresco que de los nervios no se lo había terminado… que tonta soy! Dejar todo por el… si el no cree en mi… Dios que rayos hago aquí… y ahora a donde iré? – pensó lily

Lily tomó sus maletas y con lagrimas en los ojos sintió la necesidad de correr… muy lejos… olvidarse de todo… corrió… hasta que…

Arroyó a un chico y le derramó su refresco encima…  
-Rayos que tonta! Lo siento joven… déjeme limpiarlo… - dijo cabizbaja Lily…  
-jajajaja, Lily?  
-ah?- lily reconoció esa voz, de pronto sintió un frió que le invadió todo el cuerpo…  
-Genzo! Dijo lily con mas lagrimas en los ojos… - pensé que no ibas a venir…

Genzo no decía nada, no podía creer lo que había pasado… por segunda vez el destino los había cruzado… y de la misma manera… y la observó detenidamente… era tan cual como la recordaba… hermosa!

podemos sentarnos? – pregunto Lily algo nerviosa  
-claro… respondió genzo  
-Genzo… disculpa por haberte tirado mi refresco… por segunda vez!  
-hum? Lily… que es lo que tienes que decir? – dijo friamente genzo…  
-genzo… bueno… es sobre Martín… y aquel dia… Martín esta loco… quiso secuestrarme en mi propia casa… estaba armado… y… el es el verdadero culpable de la muerte de Sergio… - dijo lily que queria volver a llorar…-queria que me separara de ti… y me besó a la fuerza… pero… Genzo yo tengo mucho miedo… es muy peligroso…  
-Lily… yo…. Perdóname por favor… soy un estupido! Dijo genzo que apretaba con fuerzas el puño de su mano… - pensé que tu lo querías… y no pensé… te fallé… - dijo Genzo que estaba a punto de golpear el árbol con su puño  
-Genzo… tranquilo… eso hace parte del pasado… por eso estoy aquí… para decirte que… en este tiempo que hemos estado separados nunca deje de amarte…  
-lily… pero no merezco eso… yo… sufrí mucho pensando que estabas con ese tipo… que tanto odiaba… pensaba en ti… todos los dias… a cada hora… cada minuto…

Lily y genzo se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un laargo beso de reconciliación…  
**  
****España…**

Sanae estaba muy contenta… sus esfuerzos en la universidad estaban dando resultados…. Estaba sentada en la cafereria de la universidad, cuando ani y michael hicieron presencia…  
-hola sanae  
-hola chicos…  
-tienes algo… te noto muy tensa... – dijo Michael  
-bueno… mañana tengo mi ultimo examen… y estoy nerviosa…  
-si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar… - dijo Michael…  
-chicos ya regreso! – dijo ani cabizbaja  
-esta bien… nos vemos esta noche… gracias por tu ayuda… de verdad que has sido un excelente tutor Michael – dijo sanae sonriente  
-no es nada… lo hago con mucho gusto… porque… sanae yo…  
-hola muchachos… interrumpo algo? – dijo alegre Sylvia  
-no nada, siéntate… - dijo Sanae divertida….  
-oigan le pasa algo a ani? La vi en el baño… muy rara... – dijo sylvia  
-quizás sean también los exámenes! – exclamó sanae…  
-si… quizás…  
-ah! Veo… sanae vuelves a japon en vacaciones? – preguntó sylvia  
-si…. Estoy ansiosa de ir…  
-puedo ir contigo a Japon? – pregunto Sylvia….  
-en serio? Seria fabuloso… te presentaré a todos mis amigos… será genial!  
-si… lo sé… - dijo cabizbaja Sylvia…  
-pero… Sylvia no tienes muchos animos… que pasa? – preguntó Michael…  
-bueno… es que… tenia muchas ganas de ir a francia a ver a mi padre… o por lo menos de ir a colombia a ver a mi madre… pero… ellos viven mejor sin mi…  
-sylvia! Como puedes pensar eso? Ellos te adoran… es solo que es un mal momento… - dijo sanae  
-si… de que me sirve tener mucho dinero, si no tengo a nadie conmigo en estos momentos…?  
-Sylvia! Nosotros estamos contigo! – dijo sanae abrazando a su amiga, lo mismo hizo Michael…  
-muchas gracias muchachos! Me retiro… tengo clases… chau!  
-es muy raro michael… nunca habia visto a Sylvia asi…  
-se siente sola… igual tiene un tiempo viviendo sola… - dijo Michael  
-si… aahhh! Rayos! Sylvia cumple la otra semana años!  
-enserio? – dijo Michael sorprendido  
-si… esas cosas jamas las olvido – dijo sanae  
-bueno preparemos una fiesta sorpresa te parece? – dijo Michael animado…  
-si! Buena idea… hoy en la noche tomaremos unos minutos para discutir al respecto… te parece?  
-okay!

Japón…  
-lily… donde tienes pensado quedarte? – preguntó genzo  
-bueno… no se… un hotel quizas…  
-nada de eso… te quedaras conmigo!  
-genzo… bueno… no se si es lo correcto…  
-por que? Yo tengo un apartamento, ya que mis padres están en mi casa… no te preocupes mi ángel… yo te dije que te cuidaría… recuerdas? No te volveré a dejar sola… - dijo abrazandola con muchas fuerzas  
-genzo… muchas gracias! – dijo lily tomando la mano de Genzo

Genzo tomo las maletas de lily… y las puso en su coche…

Llegaron a un lujoso apartamento en las afueras de la cuidad… lily estaba fascinada…  
-guaaau! Esto es tuyo?  
-si… aquí paso solo algún tiempo…  
-que bien… bueno… déjame quitarte ese suéter mojado… no vaya a ser que te de un resfriado…  
-genzo accedió…

lily le quitó el suéter a genzo… y lo llamó a la lavandería del lujoso edificio… también pidió comida… Así… lily y genzo después de una romántica velada… pasaron la noche juntos… (Saben como )…

En el centro de entrenamientos Tsubasa y Misaki hablaban de las estrategias que emplearían en el próximo partido…  
-ya casi empieza el mundial juvenil… debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para quedar campeones… dijo tsubasa con firmeza  
-si… es cierto… - dijo sonriente taro  
-tsubasa… como estas ahora por lo de sanae?  
-bueno… no se… la verdad tengo que confiar en ella… yo se que ella es una excelente chica y se que nos queremos…  
-si… juegatela por sanae, tsubasa…  
-eh?  
-si… es serio… no dejes que se aparte de ti…  
-misaki-kun… he estado pensando algo… que… no queria decirle a nadie… pero… tu eres mi mejor amigo… y…  
-que pasa?  
-si ganamos el mundial juvenil… y cumplo ese sueño... le pediré a sanae que se case conmigo  
-que? En serio?  
-si… todavía no lo he decidido… pero… es otro sueño que cumpliria… estar con ella para siempre…  
-que bueno amigo! Te felicito!  
-tsubasa, te confieso algo… siento envidia (de la buena) por ti… ya quisiera yo encontrar a una persona asi… y poder estar con ella…  
-Misaki-kun! Claro que lo harás… ten paciencia… que te parece si jugamos un rato…  
-si! vale! – dijo taro corriendo hacia el campo de soccer…

En ese mismo instante… en España…

hola Michael! Que puntual…  
-jajaja hola sanae! Y las muchachas?  
-bueno… ani esta dormida… y sylvia esta en su habitación estudiando  
-que bien… - digo para hablar de la fiesta…

Después de planear bien la fiesta… comenzaron a estudiar… cuando ya estaban a punto de terminar de estudiar…  
-sanae… como es tsubasa Ozhora contigo?  
-tsubasa? – Pregunto extrañada sanae… - bueno… es especial… es mi primer amor… desde niños…  
-ya… sanae… tengo que decirte algo… yo… no se… pero…

Michael se acerco a sanae y le dio un beso… casi a la fuerza… sanae lo cacheteó…  
-que haces Michael… que rayos te crees? – dijo bastante molesta sanae  
-sanae… yo te… tu me gustas mucho…  
-vete inmediatamente de mi casa…!  
-sanae… pero  
-ya! Que te vayas… no te quiero ver! Vete!

Michael cabizbajo salio de la casa…  
-sanae… rompio a llorar… no podia creer lo que habia sucedido…

Japon  
Amanecía… lily y genzo estaban juntos y ambos estaban felices de estarlo… aun dormian hasta que el celular de wakabayashi sonó…  
-hum? Aló?  
-Wakabayashi-kun! Que hacer dormido! El entrenador esta molesto… ven yaaa! – dijo exaltado Misaki  
-Rayos! Olvide el entrenamiento… lily… quedate aquí… pide lo que quieras… no salgas por nada del mundo… entiendiste mi amor?  
-si… pero…  
Genzo tomo su ropa... su inseparable gorra y salio corriendo del lugar… dandole antes un beso de despedida a su amada…

Lily entro enseguida al baño… y cuando salio… sono el timbre…  
-ahh! Genzo… que olvidaste? – pensó

Se puso una bata… y se dirigió a abrir la puerta... la abrio

amor que… MARTIN? – grito desesperada Lily

Continuará…  
**Fin Cap 22**

Nota de la autora: bueno… ya esta llegando a su fin… espero que les haya gustado mi historia…

**Saludos!**


	23. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

-MARTIN! – gritó asustada lily que intentaba cerrar la puerta para no dejarlo entrar pero fue inevitable dada la fuerza que tenia el joven 

-jajaja Lily que tonta eres! Pensaste que todo terminaría aquí? Tu feliz con el japonés? Estas muy equivocada! – dijo martin que embujaba la puerta con mucha fuerza  
-pero, pero… que haces? Quien te dijo donde estaba?  
-eso es lo que menos importa… lo que realmente importa es que… estoy aquí no? Y tu te vas conmigo!  
-estas loco? Yo no iré a ninguna parte…!  
-bueno… ves esto que tengo en mis manos? Es un dispositivo que hará volar el auto de tu amado Genzo en mil pedazos, así que mas te vale que seas buena chica y me complazcas… si no… katabum! Jajajjaa  
-QUEEEE? – gritó alterada Lily  
-si… Lily… no sabes todos los momentos que pasé… escondiéndome para que no me atraparan… ya no mas… ahora tu y ti noviecito van a pagar todo que me han hecho!  
-martin! Estas loco? Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada! Por favor dijo Lily con lagrimas en los ojos… no le hagas daño a Genzo!  
-bueno… todo depende de ti… si eres buena… y me complaces! Dijo martín… tomando a Lily de la cintura y besándola a la fuerza

Lily puso resistencia… lloraba y lloraba… estaba en shock!

El telefono no dejaba de sonar… Lily trataba de calmarse… pero el pensar que Martin iba a lograr su proposito la hacia llorar una y cada vez mas…

Martin no quería soltar a Lily… la agarró y con brusquedad le trató de arrebatar su bata de baño…- el teléfono no dejaba de sonar…  
-No te ha contestado, Wakabayashi?  
-no… misaki… tengo un mal presentimiento… de todo esto…  
-ahh no te preocupes tanto… quizás esta dándose una ducha…   
-pero… por que tarda tanto? Tengo que volver Misaki!  
-pero el entrenamiento? Ya sabes que el entrenador… ahh! Que mas da… - Misaki se dio por vencido ya que era muy difícil tratar de convencer a genzo de lo contrario…  
-oye… y si llamas al condominio? Quizás el vigilante te diga algo…   
-no es mala idea… misaki…  
-bueno? Señor Mokosaki, disculpe… queria saber… ha llegado alguien a visitarme el dia de hoy, a parte de la joven con quien llegue ayer?  
-muy buenas tardes señor wakabayashi, su primo llego hace 20 mins… yo lo deje pasar… ya que insistió mucho para darle la sorpresa!  
-Primo? De que primo?... señor Mokosaki! Vaya inmediatamente al apartamento y saque a ese sujeto de alli!  
-pero señor…

-Lily estaba a punto de hacer una locura… sentia un asco y una impotencia horrible que martin la tocara… hasta que…

Se escuchó un ruido…

-quitale las manos de encima a mi novia depravado! – dijo fríamente genzo - Lily estas bien?  
-Gen! No… espera! Esta armado! – grito Lily  
-yo también estoy armado! – dijo genzo sacando un arma de su espalda  
-suéltala infeliz!  
-jajajjaa… okay…. Okay! … llegó el japonesito! Esta la pareja feliz reunida! Que lindos se ven! – dijo ironicamente Martin  
-no te muevas! – gritó Genzo  
-que vas a hacerme? Me vas a disparar? Sabes? Me estoy muriendo de miedo!   
-Martin… no hagas esto mas difícil… el vigilante ya esta llamando a la policia… por favor… deja a Lily! – dijo genzo tratando de calmar el ambiente para evitar una tragedia…  
-la policía?... tu crees que me da miedo eso? antes que venga la policia… mato a Lily! – dijo Martin apuntándole a Lily en la cabeza… quien no paraba de temblar y llorar  
-NOOO! Espera! Que es lo que quieres… quieres dinero? Dime cuanto necesitas… pero baja esa arma por favor! – dijo Genzo desesperado   
-Dinero? Jajajjaa! No seas tonto Genzo Wakabayashi… se te olvida que yo tengo muchisimo dinero? No necesito tu mugre dinero!  
-QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES? – grito Genzo  
-la quiero a ella! – dijo Martin que abrasaba a Lily con el arma apuntándole en la cabeza…  
-pues tendras que matarme a mi primero! – dijo Genzo  
-NOOOO! Gen, no lo hagas… el puede hacerlo… esta loco… por favor… déjanos ir… te lo suplico… - dijo Lily que lloraba y temblaba desconsolada….  
-escúchala Wakabayashi…  
una bocina les interrumpió la conversación…  
-Dios! Taro…  
-que pasó con Taro? – pregunto Lily…  
-Taro esta en el auto esperándome… - dijo Genzo que no soltaba el arma… y miraba por la ventana  
-jajajjaja… bueno Wakabayashi… entonces… o me dejas ir con Lily… o tu mejor amigo y tu noviecita se mueren aquí!  
-Gen, hay una bomba en el auto! – grito Lily  
-QUEEE?   
-Dios! Como vamos a salir de esta? – pensó Lily… hay algo que pueda hacer… la policía tarda mucho… Dios mio que todo salga bien…  
-ahora Genzo… toma el citófono… y dile al vigilante que ya no llame a la policia… o tu amigo morirá en este momento! 

Genzo se mordía los labios al sentirse tan impotente con la situación… solo tenia en la cabeza la promesa de proteger a Lily… eso era lo único que realmente le importaba… pero ahora… también debía proteger a taro…

Genzo hizo como si estuviera hablando con el vigilante… e hizo lo que martín le pidió…  
-viste que no era nada difícil, wakabayashi?... ahora… dejame ir! 

En ese momento el detonador de la bomba del coche se le cayó de las manos a martin… y este se agachó a recogerlo… pero en el descuido… Lily se safó y con un florero que tenia cerca lo golpeo en la cabeza…

Martin… cayó inconsciente con el golpe… pero de reflejó detonó la bomba!

**-BUUMM!**

-el apartamento se estremeció!  
-Taro! - gritaron al unisono!

Lily y genzo bajaron las escaleras a una velocidad increíble… y se encontraron al auto carbonizado!... (estaban en un segundo piso) 

-Genzo se agachó… y lloró… Taro! NOOOOO! – lily lo abrazó llorando tambien…  
-por que tenia que pasar esto? Taro…  
-Martin! Maldito martin! – genzo lleno de odio y de dolor subió al apartamento y golpeo al inconciente Martin!  
-Gen! Gen… tranquilízate lo vas a matar! – decía Lily que también estaba llorando  
-que me tranquilice? Mató a mi mejor amigo! – decia Gen con las manos en la cabeza  
Al cabo de un rato… estaba la policía, los bomberos y uno que otro curioso… tratando de investigar lo que había ocurrido…   
-Genzo y Lily no paraban de llorar… y de lamentarse…  
Martin fue detenido por terrorismo por la policia…

-Dios! Taro! Amigo… por queee? – decia Genzo una y otra vez…  
-que sucedió aquí? – dijo una voz muy familiar…  
Lily y genzo saltaron al escuchar esa voz…  
-TARO? Eres tu? – gritó Genzo  
-si… oye que le paso a tu auto? – dijo inocente Taro  
Genzo y Lily abrazaron fuertemente a Taro!  
-oigan… oigan… no me dejan respirar! - dijo Taro  
-nosotros pensábamos que estabas en el auto… cuando martín activó la bomba! – explicó Lily  
-activó una bomba?... había una bomba en tu auto? – dijo Taro sorprendido  
-si… yo no lo sabia… pero el infeliz la puso… y antes que Lily lo golpeara la detonó…  
-en serio? Vaya! Yo estaba allí… pero me aburrí… y vi un restaurante cerca y como tenia hambre pues decidí irme caminando hasta allá… ya que te tardabas mucho… y yo que pensé que estan discutiendo otra vez!  
-vaya susto que nos diste tarito – dijo Lily que volvio a abrasar a Taro…   
-en serio? Se asustaron… ahhh… menos mal me dio hambre no?

Los tres amigos sonrieron…

**Barcelona, España**

Sylvia y Sanae estaban en la cafetería de la universidad comiéndose un emparedado…

-No entiendo por que Ani esta enojada conmigo… - dijo sanae  
-ahh bueno… debe ser por el asunto… - respondió Sylvia  
-cual asunto?  
-bueno… no queria decirte nada… pero… por ahí andan diciendo que… bueno… Michael y tu son novios…  
-QUEEEE? – grito sanae  
-si…desde hace un tiempo están con eso…  
-y por que no me habías contado antes? – dijo sanae molesta   
-bueno… pensé que si era cierto, y no me habías dicho era por algo…  
-como crees? Tu sabes que yo tengo novio… bueno eso creo - dijo sanae   
-como? Por que crees? – pregunto Sylvia  
-bueno… ha pasado algun tiempo… y no tengo noticias de Tsubasa… la ultima vez que lo llamé… su madre me dijo que estaba dia y noche entrenando… ya que estan en medio del mundial juvenil…  
-en serio? Y… disculpame que te lo diga pero… no tiene ni 5 minutos para hablarte? – preguntó sylvia  
-bueno… ya! No me hagas sentir peor! – dijo sanae que derramaba una lagrima…  
-ahh bueno… sanae… disculpame… tu sabes que peco por imprudente… soy demaciado directa… - dijo apenada Sylvia  
-no tranquila… es que siempre tienes razón… aunque me duela reconocerlo… pensé que las cosas habían cambiado… pero su sueño y su pasión siempre será el soccer… yo no tengo cabida allí… y no sabes como duele reconocer eso… ser lo segundo ante los ojos de la persona que amas… - dijo Sanae con lagrimas en los ojos…  
-ahh no llores amiga… - dijo Sylvia atrasando a sanae… - tranquila… verás que todo saldrá bien… cuando estemos en Japón…   
-en serio vas conmigo? – dijo Sanae  
-Claro! Estoy encantada de ir… y pasar mis vacaciones alli…  
-pero… Sylvia… ya faltan 3 semanas para salir de vacaciones!  
-si… y que crees?  
-quee?   
-mira! (dijo Sylvia que tenia en sus manos dos boletos de avión)   
-ahhhh! En serio los compraste?  
-si… bueno sabia que se te iba a olvidar a ti… vamos rumbo a Japón!   
-si… bueno ya sabes que yo te pago mi tiquete… Me emociona mucho volver a ver a los muchachos… y… a Lily!  
- a quien?  
-Lily… es una gran amiga… es mexicana y ahorita es novia de un gran amigo…   
-ahhh… sanae… te tengo otra sorpresa!  
-otra?   
-si pero esta no me la vas a pagar! Jajaja  
-ahh dime…  
-mira! (dos tiquetes)… - son dos tiquetes para la final del mundial juvenil…  
-pero eso es dentro de un mes!  
-ahh que mas da… nos quedamos un rato… y como la selección Colombia no quedó en la final… entonces apoyaremos a Japón! – dijo divertida Sylvia  
-ahhh… quien te entiende… no dizque no te gusta el fútbol?  
-bueno… se puede decir que aunque no me guste mucho… lo disfruto con buena compañía…  
-ahh! Muchas gracias!  
En eso las muchachas vieron a Ana pasar por el lado de ellas… Sanae queria llamarla… pero… Sylvia se adelantó…  
-Ani! Ven!  
-hola! – saludo friamente ani  
-hola… ani… Sanae quiere hablarte de algo… las dejo chicas… chau! – dijo Sylvia  
-ahhh… de que me quieres hablar? – pregunto secamente ani  
-bueno… se trata de Michael… (ani cambio la expresión de su rostro)   
-que hay con el? – pregunto ani  
-bueno… me han contado que dicen que el y yo somos pareja… pero… ani… eso no es cierto!  
-no es cierto?... claro que no es cierto… osea, que te crees sanae? No sabes como se esta sintiendo el en estos momentos?... recuerda que yo soy su mejor amiga… y me duele verlo en ese estado!  
-de que hablas?  
-Sanae… no finjas demencia… yo lo sé todo… lo del beso y la forma como lo trataste… lo corriste como un perro! – dijo Ani molesta   
-pero… ani… prácticamente me besó a la fuerza… tu sabes que yo amo a Tsubasa…  
-Tsubasa? Por favor? No seas tonta sanae… despierta! Como puedes seguir amando a un tipo que tiene mas de 2 meses que no sabe nada de ti!   
-espera un momento ani… no te pases bien? Simplemente no tengo por que soportarme esto! – dijo Sanae molesta  
-sabes que es lo que me molesta? Que Michael este enamorado de ti… y que tu te des el lujo de hacerlo sufrir asi! – dijo ani entre lagrimas   
-ani… dijo Sanae poniendole una malo en el hombro… de verdad… amas a Michael?  
-sanae… soy su mejor amiga…  
-uhm… dime la verdad!  
-bueno… si lo amo… pero no sabes lo difícil que es ser lo segundo ante los ojos de la persona que amas!  
A sanae le retumbaron esas palabras… acaso… Ani estaba sufriendo… lo que ella estaba sufriendo?

**Fin cap 23…**

Pd: no se pierdan el ultimo capitulo! La final del mundial juvenil! Espero que les haya gustado ese capitulo… y que se hayan emocionado leyendo como yo cuando lo escribi… jajjjajaa!

Saludos!


	24. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

De Verano en Japon!

Lily estaba feliz, pasaba de juego en juego apoyando a su amado portero, los días pasaron y aunque el no tenia mucho tiempo disponible, ella trataba de apoyarlo al máximo… hasta cuando jugaron contra la selección de México, Lily no vacilo de hacerlo…

Los dias pasaron… Tsubasa estaba tan enfocado en su entrenamiento, que poco recordaba que pronto vería a Sanae… aunque cuando pensaba en ella…

-Sanae, donde quieras que estés ahora, espero que sepas que estoy luchando… por cumplir nuestro sueño…

En España Sanae y Sylvia estudiaban mucho para mantener la beca, ayudadas de sus tutores anilu y Michael…. Sanae converso con Michael acerca del beso… y terminaron olvidando el asunto…

Dias después...

-todo esta listo amiga! Pasaporte, dinero, ropa, diccionario japonés uhm… que me falta? – decia indecisa Sylvia

-bueno… sylvia creo que mas bien te falta un novio – dijo divertida Sanae

-ja ja ja que graciosa eres sanae!... na' a mi me gusta estar sola… es mas divertido asi…

-uhm… Sylvia, a mi no me engañas… puedes engañarte tu misma… pero yo te conosco…

-Sanae por favor… vas a empezar?

-pero… es imposible… tantos enamorados tenias en la universidad? Y a ninguno pelaste? Que es lo que te sucede?

-uhm… sanae… la verdad… no se… ahhh pero no hablemos… tu estas en las mismas…

-no, es distinto… bueno… creo que tengo novio… - dijo sanae cabizbaja

-ahh animo amiga! Ya veras que cuando estemos en japon… todo se arreglara con tsubasa… solo… dale tiempo…

-si… claro… el tiene que cumplir su sueño…

-si amiga, tu también estas cumpliendo el tuyo…

-vaya, me voy por unos meses… voy a extrañar mucho este apartamento – decia sanae mirando a su alrededor…

La paz del lugar fue interrumpida cuando Muchael y Anilu llegaron con muchas maletas al lugar…

-hola muchachas!

-holaaa! Y ustedes que pitos tocan? – decia divertida Sylvia

-bueno… nos vamos para Japón no? – dijo divertido Michael…

-perdon? – dijo divertida Sylvia

-si… bueno… nosotros también vamos a conocer la tierra de Sanae… es una sorpresa que teníamos… para ustedes… tenemos hasta el mismo vuelo… ahorramos mucho para comprarlo…

-vaya! Esto si que es una sorpresa… dijo sanae divertida…

Japón…

Centro de entrenamiento selección Sub-20, equipo japones….

-Gen, vaya… si que tienen admiradoras… cuantas cartas… (no mas que se acerquen a ti… a ver como les va) en Japón solo hablan de ustedes… es un acontecimiento que quedaran en la final… y con un equipo tan importante como Brasil…

-si… la verdad es nuestro sueño hecho realidad… no sabes cuanto hemos luchado para llegar hasta aquí…

-si… yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti! – dijo Lily abrasando a Genzo tiernamente…

-muchas gracias lily-chan, no sabes lo que significan esas palabras para mi, a decir verdad… nunca tuve mucho apoyo en mi familia… siempre fui un chico muy solitario… - dijo gen correspondiendo el abraso…

-uhm… pero ahora las cosas son distintas… ahora me tienes a mi… no?

-si…

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse… Misaki entro a la habitación…

-chicos! No coman delante el hambriento! – dijo Misaki divertido… gen, el entrenador nos esta llamando…

-si…

-uhm… has visto a Tsubasa?

-tsubasa? No… quien sabe… hoy no lo he visto… - respondió wakabayashi

-que raro… debería estar aquí… el nunca llega tarde… - dijo misaki

-nunca llega tarde? Como no… si hasta duerme aquí… - dijo divertido Genzo

-ahh… no molestes… bueno lily… si ves a tsubasa… le dices donde estamos? – preguntó Misaki

-Claro Misaki… para lo que gusten… - dijo Lily…

Los muchachos se fueron al entrenamiento… mientras lily… que estaba de asistente de su amado Genzo… arreglaba algunas pertenecías de el mismo… de repente escucho unas voces… afueras de la habitación…

-quien podrá ser? – se preguntó

Lily abrio la puerta… muy suave… cuando vio a Tsubasa y a Kumi… muy sonrientes hablando…

-Kumi… entonces que te parece? – preguntó Tsubasa

-esta precioso… de verdad me gustó mucho… - dijo Kumi…

Lily palideció cuando vio que Kumi tenía en sus dedos un anillo… (del cual estaban hablando)…

Pero desafortunadamente Lily no pudo seguir escuchando… ya que su telefono celular sonó… y Tsubasa y Kumi se dieron cuenta que Lily estaba allí…

-bueno? – murmuró Lily

-Lily-chan! Adivina quien es?

-Sanae! Como estas? Amiga tanto tiempo…

-si… bueno… ya terminé mi semestre… me fue muy bien… estoy muy feliz…

-uhm… que bueno amiga… vienes pronto?

-si… bueno en realidad para eso te hablo… mañana llega mi vuelo… pero no voy sola… bueno unos buenos amigos van conmigo…

-amigos? Que chido… y son españoles?

-bueno… no… son sur americanos y Michael es Ingles.

-vaya! Por fin tendré con quien hablar español… - dijo Lily divertida…

-amiga... solo quiero pedirte un favor… no digas nada por favor… - dijo sanae

-sanae… - murmuro lily…

-bueno… tengo que dejarte… nos vemos… saludame a wakabayashi-kun!

-bueno… chao amiga

-sayonara, Lily-chan!

Lily sentada miraba lejos… y pensaba…

-que rayos fue lo que vi! Acaso… tsubasa y kumi… uhm… esto no esta gustando… mucho menos ahora que Sanae vuelve…

Lily estaba algo curiosa… no podia creer lo que vio... pero sin mas… empezo a investigar…

Persiguió a Kumi y a Tsubasa… quienes entraron a un cuarto del centro de entrenamientos… Lily… se pegó a la puerta a ver que podia escuchar…

-estoy muy nervioso – decia Tsubasa, mañana será un gran dia…

-si… sera la culminacion de muchos de tus sueños, capitan…

-kumi… recuerdas lo que hablamos?

-si… capitan… debe tener confianza en si mismo… todo saldrá bien…

-Que haces Lily? – pregunto Ryo que pasaba por alli…

-ehhh! Nada, yooo…. Ehh solo…. Ando arreglando algunas cosas… no mas…

-uhm… has visto a Tsubasa? Lo estamos esperando…

-yo… bueno… no lo he visto… - dijo Lily algo nerviosa

-ahh bueno… ahorita nos vemos…

-Rayos! Tenia que meterse el metiche de Ryo… ahora me perdí… - dijo Lily pegandose a la puerta de nuevo…

-uhm… es muy difícil esto que te voy a decir… pero… desde niños hemos estado juntos… y creo que es hora de unir nuestras vidas en un solo camino… quieres casarte conmigo? – dijo Tsubasa

-ahhh! Que rayos es esto? Tsubasa… - gritó Lily

Tsubasa y Kumi se percataron de la presencia de lily al escucharla gritar…

Lily solo fingió demencia… y huyo del lugar

**_Al dia siguiente…_**

**_Aeropuerto de Tokio, Japón _**

-Vaya… que difícil estuvo ese viaje… muy largo… - se quejaba insistentemente Michael

-ah! Pero que chévere fue todo! – dijo divertida Sylvia que estaba reparando todo… por cada detalle…

Sanae estaba feliz… a pesar de todo… extrañaba mucho su pais…

-Sanae! – gritó una chica de cabellos largos castaños…

-Lily-chan! Que bueno verte! – dijo Sanae con lagrimas en los ojos…

-amiga… yo tambien me siento muy feliz de verte…

-lily… ellos son mis amigos… Ani, Michael y Sylvia…

-Mucho gusto... saludó Lily en español… soy Lily del valle, gran amiga de Sanae… soy mexicana…

-vaya! mucho gusto… yo soy Michael pero puedes llamarme mike… - dijo Mike dandole la mano… al igual que Sylvia y anilu…

-Bienvenidos a Japón, chicos…

-hay algun parque bonito donde pueda leer? – preguntó Sylvia divertida

-ahh! Ya vas a empezar… acabamos de llegar Sylvia! Conoce primero! Tu y tus parques! – dijo Mike algo alterado…

-oye! Pero cual es tu problema?

-ahhhhi ya van a empezar a pelear? – dijo seria ani… estamos en un pais diferente… la gente los esta mirando! Comportense!

-bueno Sylvia… hay muy bonitos parques en Japon… el parque nikarioka es mi favorito…

Los chicos estaban muy emocionados… pero… estaban muy cansados… y decidieron irse a la cama… solo Sanae y Sylvia estaban despiertas…

-ah! Yo no se como le haces tu para tener tanta energia, Sylvia….

-ahh? Por que lo dices?

-bueno… desde que llegamos… no has parado… no te cansas?

-jajaja… bueno… la verdad… no estoy cansada… me gustaria dar un paseo… al parque del frente…

(los chicos, incluyendo sanae… estaban quedandose en un apartamento rentado al frente del parque nikarioka)

-uhm, tu no cambias… bueno… ten mucho cuidado...

-bueno…

Sylvia salió del edificio… y empezó a admirar la belleza del parque…

-es hermoso… - decia…

Como era costumbre para ella… tomo su libro… y debajo de un arbol empezo a leer hasta que… el árbol se estremeció… y los pajaros volaron despavoridos…

-vaya que fue? – pensó Sylvia…

-uhm… disculpa… dijo un chico en japones a sus espaldas poniéndole una mano en su hombro… has visto al balon de soccer por aquí?

-uhm? Sylvia Volteo a ver al chico…

-Pero como? – dijo Sylvia algo asombrada…, Taro Misaki?

-Sy, Sylvia? – dijo Taro notablemente nervioso… que alegria encontrarte… yo no…

-uhm… - dijo sylvia dandole la espalda… - Taro… eres el taro Misaki… que conoci en Francia… en estas mismas circunstancias… el que se conviertió en mi mejor amigo… el que… me mintió…-dijo cabizbaja Sylvia

-que dices? Yo no te he mentido – dijo seriamente Taro

-ahh por favor…. No seas tan… sabes que? Mejor me voy… no sea que me dañes mi viaje…

-espera! – gritó Taro… por que… por que… aun lo recuerdas?...

-que dices? – dijo alterada Sylvia

-Sylvia… tan bella… tan alegre… tan explosiva… como te recuerdo… siempre estuviste en mis pensamientos todo este tiempo… - dijo tiernamente taro…

-No seas tan… no creas que voy a creerte una de esas mentiritas tuyas… no caere Taro Misaki… no soy tonta! Adios!

Dicho esto Sylvia corrió sin poder Taro alcanzarla…

-vaya…. Con que estas en Japon… siento mucho haberte hecho daño… pensó Taro…

Sylvia decidió entrar al apartamento… al llegar se encontró a Sanae y a Lily que conversaban amenamente… aunque ella quería participar de la conversación… decidió irse a dormir… y a pensar en lo que había sucedido…

-Amiga… estoy muy confundida… extraño mucho a Tsubasa… pero… no se si estoy lista para verlo ahora…

-Sanae yo…

-es que… sabes? Me duele que se olvide tanto de mi…

-Sanae….

-y pienso que… no se necesito tener fortaleza… pero… sabes? No quiero ser egoísta… pero a veces pienso que el lo es conmigo…

-uhm…

-no se que hacer… no se si irme corriendo de aquí… a buscarlo… a decirle que lo amo… que no puedo vivir sin el… - exclamaba sanae

-Amiga… creo que tienes que saber algo… - dijo Lily que estaba dudosa de comentarle a su amiga lo que habia visto… pero que le dolia mucho ver a su amiga en ese estado…

-dime Lily-chan?

-bueno… un dia vi algo que todavía no puedo creer… pero me dio la impresión que Tsubasa estaba poniendole un anillo a Kumi… y los persegui… y llegue a escuchar… cuando… Tsubasa… cuando… Tsubasa…. (hay que difícil momento) … bueno… Sanae…

-Tsubasa que?... que pasó… dime por favor? – decia Sanae

-Tsubasa le pidio matrimonio…

-Q U E? – gritó Sanae… estas segura? – decia sanae que sentia como le penetraba un cuchillo en el pecho…

-Lily… pero… por que? – dijo entre lagrimas sanae…

-amiga… tienes que ser fuerte… no te dejes tumbar… no ahora… yo me voy… descansa… y mañana hablamos con calma ok?

-bueno… chau…

Sanae estaba estupefacta…. No podía creerlo… el primer futuro incierto… - pensó Sanae… claro! Como pude ser tan estupida! Como puedo cambiar lo que esta escrito… como? – sanae lloró como una niña… y asi se quedo dormida….

Sanae desperto en un jardin… lleno de flores y mariposas… muy hermoso… camino… encontró un riachuelo… llenos de peces… era demasiado hermoso… de repente… vió a un niño… correr por las flores, con un balon de soccer…

-espera! – grito sanae…

El niño no se detuvo… corrió y corrió… cuando sanae no pudo mas… tomó agua del riachuelo… y se sentó a descansar…

Cuando vio al niño a su lado… que hacia lo mismo… el niño de cabellos negros, le sonrio a Sanae y tomó tu pelota de soccer… y empezó a correr de nuevo…

-espera… quien… donde… - gritó Sanae…

-sanae observó al niño… jugar con su pelota de soccer un rato… parecía que el niño no hablaba…

Hasta que se acerco a ella… y le sonrió… Sanae aprovecho para hablarle…

-hola… donde estoy? – pregunto delicadamente ella

-hola! – respondio sonriente el niño…

-donde estoy? – pregunto Sanae…

-estas en mi casa… no es bonita? – respondió inocentemente el niño

-es tu casa?... y… vives solo?

-no vivo solo… estoy con mi mejor amigo – respondió el niño abrasando su pelota de soccer…

-como te llamas? – preguntó Sanae…

-me llamo Tsubasa… y tu? – dijo sonriente el niño…

-quee? Que es esto? – preguntó Sanae…

El niño le sonrió y volvió a jugar con su pelota…

-espera… a donde vas… espera….

El niño desapareció…. Tsubasa… espera… no te… vayas….

-aquí estoy, Sanae… - dijo una voz masculina

-Tsubasa?...

-hola sanae… me recuerdas?

-que hago aquí? Quien eres?

-bueno… vengo a ayudarte una vez mas… querias verme? Aquí estoy!

-pero… como?...

-bueno… solo soy físicamente lo que tu quieres ver…

-uhm… y que hago aquí…

-sanae… recuerdas esto? – dijo el chico sacando una bolita de cristal…

-si… como olvidarlo… pero… que me quieres decir?

-Sanae… - dijo suavemente el chico… solo quiero que sepas… que… tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro…solo te pertenecen a ti… ten mucho cuidado… de las acciones de tu presente depende tu futuro – dijo tiernamente el chico…

-pero… espera… no… no te vayas… nooo…

-Sanae… estas bien? – dijo Ani que estaba preocupada por los gritos de su amiga…

-ah!.. rayos me quede dormida… me siento muy mal… les parece si me quedo aquí… por el dia de hoy… no tengo muchas ganas de salir…

-Sanae! Que rayos dices? La final… no vas a ir?

-uhm… la verdad no creo que vaya… vayan ustedes… y después me cuentan!

-QUEE? No señora… no sabes lo difícil y caros que me salieron estos tickets… - dijo enojada Sylvia…

-Sylvia… de verdad… no quiero ir…. Vayan ustedes…

-bueno… en todo caso… dejaré el ticket en la mesa… si te arrepientes…

-uhm…

Fin cap. 24


	25. Una final inolvidable penultimo Capitulo

**Capitulo 23**

**Una final inolvidable**

Sanae… estas segura que no quieres ir? – dijo Sylvia Insistente

no se… es que me siento muy confundida… - dijo Sanae poniendose las manos en la cabeza

Amiga… quieres escuchar un consejo? Mejor que el te diga lo que sucedió… ademas… tienes que ir a apoyar a tus amigos…

uhm… sabes que? Tienes razon! Creo que Tsubasa debe explicarme lo que esta sucediendo! Espérenme un momento! – dijo Sanae corriendo a cambiarse…

**Concentración Selección Juvenil Japonesa**

Tsubasa y los demas chicos calentaban para el partido que venia…

Por fin, logramos nuestro objetivo! Llegamos a la final… Roberto… te demostraré que sea lo que sea… lucharé hasta el final… para vencer a tu equipo! – dijo optimista Tsubasa (a el mismo)

Bueno muchachos… (convocando a todos) hoy es un gran dia para todos… es la consagración de nuestros sueños… debemos luchar hasta el final… demostrarles a todos que si merecemos estar aquí… Brasil ha conquistado esta copa muchas veces… sus jugadores… Santana, Salinas y Alberto son superiores… debemos jugar como sabemos… para conquistar la copa mundial! - gritó Tsubasa

Si capitan! – gritaron al unisono los demas….

Los muchachos estaban optimistas… aunque sabian que no seria nada facil…

Bueno muchachos… si ganamos… que les parece si nos vamos a celebrarlo a la casa de la playa? – pregunto Genzo

Gen? Uhm… tienes una casa en la playa?

bueno… si… no es mia… es de mi padre… pero… esta disponible! Celebraremos en grande!

excelente idea Wakabayashi! – dijo Taro… aunque mas que una casa eso casi un hotel… jajaja…

en serio? – dijo sorprendida Lily

si bueno… tiene 7 pisos… elevador y todo… a parte de a zona social y la piscina… dijo divertido Ryo…

Vaya… - murmuro Lily

Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros! Vamos a demostrarle al mundo que somos los mejores – dijo firmemente Genzo

Si! – dijeron Todos…

El encuentro estaba a punto de iniciar… el estadio estaba a reventar… los muchachos estaban impacientes…

ahh! Que nervioso estoy… creo que voy a vomitar… - dijo Ryo

eso no es por comer tanto, no por los nervios! – dijo Taro divertido

uhm… que le pasa a tsubasa? – preguntó Taro

bueno… no se… esta actuando extraño… no hace si no mirar para afuera… a quien esta buscando? – dijo Ryo

bueno… debe estar buscando a Sanae… - dijo Genzo

Sanae-chan? – grito Ryo,… -uhm… mi nee-chan esta aquí? Por que no sabia nada? – refunfuño

bueno… la razon por la cual Tsubasa esta extraño es que Sanae prometió regresar a ver la final… pero… no la hemos visto… incluso… esperen un momento… Lily-chan! Tu… debes saber algo… - dijo Genzo sospechando

Yo? – dijo Lily que acababa de entrar… que cosa sé?

Lily… sabes si Sanae regresó? – pregunto Ryo…

uhm… no lo se… - dijo Lily (mintiendo claro!)… Gen, por que la pregunta? – dijo Lily curiosa…

bueno… Sanae prometio venir a ver la final… y veras… cierto amigo la esta esperando… (dijo Genzo refiriéndose a Tsubasa)

Espera un momento… la esta esperando? – dijo lily incredula…

si… bueno es que… el tiene algo importante que confesarle… - agrego taro

uhm… seguro ha de ser lo de Kumi… que desgraciado! – pensó Lily con Coraje…

la verdad no se nada… ella no se ha comunicado conmigo… asi que no los puedo ayudar… lo siento… - agrego Lily

Genzo presentía que algo estaba mal… conocía muy bien a Lily… y algo le decía que esta estaba mintiendo… pero no encontraba explicación para que ella hiciera algo así… así que fingió demencia….

Muchachos… yo se que pueden… confió en ustedes… - dijo lily quien ni corta ni perezosa le plantó semejante beso a su amado Genzo… que lo dejo idiotizado….

es el beso de la victoria gen! – le murmuro en el oido

Gen sonrio…

Los muchachos salieron… la multitud enloquecía… Tsubasa no hacia si no mirar de un lado a otro… pero miro al suelo al no ver a Sanae…

Sanae… será que no vendras?... penso algo desilusionado Tsubasa…

Sanae y los muchachos estaban a punto de entrar al estadio… pero como llegaron tarde… esta muy lleno…

bah! Que mal… esta repleto… miren ahí hay unos buenos lugares!

si! Que chévere! – dijo Sylvia en español…

Los chicos se sentaron…

El silbato señala el incicio del encuentro… Ryo da el primer paso a Mamoru… pero el esferico le es arrebatado por nada mas ni nada menos que Santana…

Los muchachos quedaron asombrados por la manera tan facil que este les arrebató el balón… Santana esquiva a Matsuyama, Ryo, Isawa y a Hyuga…

Solo quedaba algo… La defensa… Wakabayashi estaba preparado para el lanzamiento… Desafortunadamente al equipo nipón… cada vez veia lejana la posibilidad de ganar… y la inferioridad era muy obvia… la gente ya empezaba a desanimarse.. igual que los muchachos… que estaban muy cansados…

El arbitro pito el final del primer tiempo… (disculpenme soy mala pa' narrar soccer)

Muchachos, estamos jugando a la defensiva… muchachos debemos… - Tsubasa detuvo sus palabras al ver el rostro de sus compañeros…

Capitan… es imposible… soy muy fuertes! – dijo desanimado Ryo…

Inicia el segundo tiempo….

Todo el estadio lo sentia… el equipo estaba perdiendo… Wakabayashi no podria aguantar mucho… ya que los tremendos tiros de Santana y Alberto le tenian ya muy cansadas las manos…

Todo estaba en Silencio… Tsubasa cerró fuertemente sus ojos… en señal de desesperación…

no puedo creerlo… todos nuestros esfuerzos… no podemos perder asi… si tan solo pudiera encontrar la manera de anotar… si tan solo pudiera animarlos… (Refiriéndose a sus compañeros…) los pensamientos de Tsubasa fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy familiar para todos…

ANIMO JAPON! Ustedes Pueden! Animo! Animo! Tsubasa… yo se que puedes! – Grito Sanae desde la tribuna…

Sanae… - murmuro Sylvia… quien en compañía de Lily, Ani y hasta Michael apoyaron a Sanae…

Sanae-chan? – miro Tsubasa hacia arriba sonriendo… Sanae… yo sabia que no me podias quedar mal…

Los gritos desesperados de Sanae, terminaron por contagiar a todos los presentes… hasta que los muchachos se llenaron de animo…

ya escucharon muchachos… lo haremos por ellos!... por nosotros! – dijo Animado Tsubasa…

Si Capitan! – respondieron todos…

El arbitro saca la bandera indicando saque de meta… y el narrador anuncia un cambio en la selección Japón… un cambio que animaria aun mas a los chicos… Kazuo por Taro Misaki!

Misaki! – sonrió Tsubasa…

En los 10 primeros minutos Misaki Y Tsubasa gracias a una combinación perfecta… pusieron a Japón con una ventaja…

Todos Felices disfrutaron de esa anotación del equipo nipón…

Pero desde su banca… Roberto Hongo sonreía… aun tenia un haz bajo la manga…

El narrador anuncia un cambio en el equipo brasilero… Tsubasa, Wakabayashi y Misaki queran asombrados al ver de quien se trataba…

Era nada mas ni nada menos que… Naturezza!

Quien es? – pregunta Ryo

el tiene el título de mejor jugador del mundo en juego es Naturezza – dijo Tsubasa…

El juego continua… y este nuevo muchacho…. Demustra que en tan sólo un minuto de lo que es capaz al poner el empate de nuevo en el marcador.

El temor lleno los animos del equipo… hasta que Ishizaki y Wakabayashi fueron destituidos a causa de sus heridas en un último esfuerzo por evitar que Naturezza hiciera un segundo gol.

Wakabayashi? – grito Lily… - esta bien? – pregunto a unos de los medicos del equipo…

si… estará bien… solo necesita descansar… esta algo lesionado- respondió el sujeto…

Sanae… Wakabayashi… Misaki… les demostrare a todos que… valio la pena luchar por nuestro sueño… - pensó Tsubasa

El esférico aun rodaba… Tsubasa tomo el balón pasándolo a Misaki, quien a su vez lo paso a Misugi… quien con un gran pase destinaba pasarle el balon a Tsubasa… ya en porteria Barsilera… pero Naturezza salto muy alto para atrapar el balon… al darse cuenta de ello… Tsubasa salto lo más alto que pudo… y con las fuerzas que le quedaban… aspiro a patear el balon… (al igual que Naturezza)

ahhhhhh! – grito Tsubasa…

Tsubasa – grito Sanae…

Las Fuerzas de Tsubasa habian surgido efecto! Japon habia anotado!

Gooooooooool!

El arbitro anuncia el final del encuentro…

Ganamos? – pregunto Tsubasa incrédulo… mientras sus amigos gritaban de alegria y se abrasaban…

La tribuna estaba Feliz… Japón Había ganado la final del mundial Juvenil!

Naturezza se acerco a Tsubasa…

Tsubasa Ozhora… nos veremos… después… la revancha será definitiva!

Tsubasa sonrio… y se dieron la mano…

Naturezza, Santana… nos volveremos a ver… y esta vez será en Europa…cuando me convierta en un jugador profesional!

Los brasileros sonrieron…

Los muchachos estaban felices por la copa… la besaban, y sonreian…

Tsubasa… recordó… algo que tenia pendiente hacer…

Sanae-chan! – pensó

Pero la multitud era demasiado grande… solo se le ocurrió preguntarle a Lily por ella…

Lily-chan… sabes donde esta Sanae?

Uhm… no lo se… dijo Lily mirando el piso…

Lily-chan… por favor… si sabes algo… dimelo!

Tsubasa… - dijo Lily mirandolo a los ojos… para que quieres saber donde esta Sanae?

es que… bueno… yo… tenia algo que proponerle…

ah? (lily no se esperaba esa respuesta) como que le vas a proponer algo…?

si… - dijo Tsubasa sonrojado…

Pero… espera… y Kumi?

que pasa con Kumi? – pregunto Inocente Tsubasa

tu no te casaras con Kumi?

y de donde sacas eso, Lily-chan? – pregunto Tsubasa

buenooo… es que… ahí dio! Que hice! – dijo Lily con ganas de tirarse a un barranco (no ventana… a la ventana le pusimos rejas jajaja)

que es lo que sucede? – pregunto Genzo

Wakabayashi… como te sientes? – preguntaron todos

bueno… me duele mucho el brazo…

Lily… como es eso que Tsubasa se casara con Kumi…. Donde escuchaste eso?

Bueno.. yo… escuche sin querer cuando Tsubasa se lo dijo a Kumi… y le dio el anillo… yo…

Tsubasa Sonrio… Kumi es solo una buena amiga… bueno es cierto que me confeso que me quería y eso… pero eso fue hace tiempo… además ella me ayudo mucho… a escoger el anillo y a practicar lo que le voy a decir a Sanae… es solo un mal entendido…

hay! Que pena… y yo le dije a Sanae que…

QUE? Le dijiste a Sanae? – grito Gen…

si... bueno… discúlpenme yo no… sabia… - dijo apenada Lily…

No… asi esta perfecto… - pensó Tsubasa… solo tienes que hacer algo…

Si? – respondió Lily

convéncela a que venga a la casa de la playa de Wakabayashi… - dijo Tsubasa

Tsubasa… claro que lo haré!


	26. Capitulo Final

**Capitulo 26**

Ani y Michael estaban algo molestos… ya que Sanae y Sylvia salieron corriendo del partido…

ahh! Yo queria un autografo de Taro Misaki… es tan guaapo! – refunfuño Ani…

ah! Taro Misaki guapo? Estas loca! – dijo ironica Sylvia…

ahhh como que no… - murmuro Ani

ahh! No se que le ves… de todas maneras no es muy cordial el chico… - dijo Sylvia

Sanae abrio los ojos…

Conoces a Taro Misaki?... espera! Espera! Taro es el Japones que conociste en Francia? – pregunto Sanae muy sorprendida…

Sylvia Miro abajo con nostalgia…

**Fashback-----**

Sylvia… por que es que siempre te encuentro aquí… con un libro? – pregunto Taro…

bueno… es que... veras… desde niña me ha gustado la lectura… es una forma de dejar volar la imaginación y olvidarme de todas las cosas que me pasan y me afectan en realidad…

uhm… de que quieres escapar? – preguntó Taro mirándola a sus ojos café claro…

bueno… no he tenido una vida normal… mi Padre estaba en negocios… que no soy muy legales que digamos… se fue de Colombia cuando yo era muy pequeña… mi madre… bueno… se puede decir que… ya tiene otro esposo y otros hijos… ya ni me habla- dijo Sylvia Mirando el suelo… y con los ojos llorosos…

vaya! Tranquila… en realidad no sirve de nada escapar de los problemas… yo estoy contigo… para superarlos… yo tambien tengo muchisimos problemas… y el soccer alivia mucho ese sentimiento… pero… no hay nada como tener a alguien con quien confiar… por eso… puedes contar conmigo… - dijo Taro tomandole la mano a Sylvia…

**Fin del Fashback-------**

Sylvia suspiró… entonces se convirtió en mi mejor amigo… todos los días… hablábamos hasta el cansancio… nos reíamos de lo mínimo… incluso leíamos mis libros juntos…

y después paso lo de Azumi no? – dijo Sanae…

Sip… ese día… Como olvidarlo… muy desagradable… me sentí de lo peor… yo estaba… estaba… - sylvia se detuvo al ver que estaba a punto de decir algo que podía arrepentirse…

Las tres muchachas hablaban amenamente en el mueble del apartamento cuando…

Tocan la puerta…

Lily?

Sanae! Como estas?

muy bien… muy feliz… como estan los muchachos?

bastante contentos… de hecho… de eso vengo a hablarte… - dijo lily sentandose con las demas chicas en el mueble…

veran… esta noche le tenemos preparada una sorpresa a Yukari… por motivo de su proximo viaje de estudios a los Estados Unidos… y tambien celebraremos el triunfo de los muchachos…

vaya… se va Yukari… que bueno! – interrumpio Sanae

bueno… y queremos invitarlos a su despedida… no se preocupen sera algo tranquilo… solo Ryo, Genzo… Jun, Hikaru, Mamoru, las chicas, ustedes y yo…

y… que hay de Tsubasa… irá? - pregunto Sanae

bueno… no creo… no lo invitamos para evitarte incomodidades… además… el estará con Taro en una reunión con Gamo…

Asi que no te preocupes! Animate! Vamos!

sale! Vamos!.. Sylvia, Ani, Michael… vamos de fiesta!

si! Dijeron todos sonrientes…

Lily tambien sonreia…

**Casa de la playa esa Noche**

La fiesta Habia empezado, Lily y Genzo estaban felices… junto a todos los chicos se celebraban el titulo mundial…

Es increíble que lo lograramos – dijo aun sorprendido y adolorido Wakabayashi…

Gen, lo merecian… - dijo lily sonriendo y dandole un besito…

y… bueno… habia estado pensando… y… ehh… hay algo que no te he dicho…

Que? – dijo seriamente la chica de cabellos largos y ojos cafes

bueno… me voy para Alemania…

QUE? – dijo exaltada Lily – como es eso que te vas? Y entonces? – Lily Bajó la cabeza

Queria preguntarte… si… bueno… quieres irte conmigo? – pregunto Genzo algo ruborizado y tomandole la mano

Irme?

si… bueno… hay muy buenas escuelas de medicina allá… y puedes terminar tu carrera…

Lily miro a Genzo a los ojos… y sonrió…

entonces que me dices?

Gen esta muy tentadora tu propuesta pero… - dijo con aires de negativismo Lily…

Pero que? No aceptaras? – dijo genzo algo nervioso

pues… Claro que Si! Como no voy a aceptar si tu sabes… que… yo te amo! – dijo Lily sonriendo y abrazando a Genzo

Genzo de la felicidad trató de cargarla… pero aun sus brasos estaban muy debilitados por el partido…

se puede saber a que se debe tanta felicidad- pregunto sanae que acababa de entrar a la casa junto a Sylvia, Ani y Mike

bueno… Sanae-chan… lily y yo nos iremos juntos a Alemania… - dijo muy divertido Genzo

en serio? – pregunto Sanae… los felicito! – Abrazando a ambos… - ojala… mi historia fuera distinta…

Sanae-chan! Sanae-chan! Que linda estas! Como te fue? Cuéntanos! Como es España?... – dijo Ryo que junto a todos los muchachos estaban además celebrando la bienvenida a Sanae…

bueno… es muy distinto… pero muy divertido… por cierto… ellos son mis amigos de la universidad… ella es Ani… y esta es Sylvia… son mis compañeras de apartamento… y el es Michael… un buen amigo…

Mucho gusto muchachos… bienvenidos a Japón! – dijo Genzo que aun abrazaba a Lily

el gusto es nuestro… - dijo Ani

Vaya… que linda es la amiga de Sanae no crees Isawa? – exclamo Aoi Shingo a Mamoru

si… es cierto… pero cual de las dos? – sonrió mamoru

ahh! Pos… la de cabellos cortos! - (refiriendose a Ani)

– si… es muy bonita… pero es mayor que tu Shingo…-No me digas que te gusta esa chica!

ahh! No molestes Isawa…

La fiesta estaba muy divertida… Los chicos se tiraban uno a otro a la piscina… todos sonreian felices…

En una mesa… Lily, genzo, Sanae y Sylvia conversaban… mientras Ani charlaba amenamente con Aoi Shingo y Michael se divertia con los chicos…

Vaya! Creo que ya Ani encontró admirador! – dijo divertida Sylvia

veo… pero… por cierto… en que quedó lo que sentia por Mike? – pregunto Sanae

bueno… la ultima vez que conversamos de eso… ella me dijo que desde que paso el incidente tuyo… ya no lo ve con los mismos ojos… - respondió Sylvia

ahhh

Wakabayashi-kun! – dijo sanae en japones

dime anego?

sabes mi amiga… es amiga también de Taro Misaki… se conocieron en Francia… (en Japonés)

En serio? Es ella la chica que Taro conocio en Francia?... -decía Genzo admirado… el… varias veces hablo de ella… pero… el mundo es un pañuelo!

Sylvia hablaba con Lily en español… ya que no sabia hablar Japones…

Wakabayashi-kun… en serio Misaki no vendrá? Seria muy divertido hacer un reencuentro para ellos…

Wakabayashi sonrió… sabia perfectamente que Taro y Tsubasa volverian…

La fiesta estaba en lo mejor… Genzo y Lily bailaban… al igual que Ani y Aoi… Yukari y Ryo, Hikaru y yoshiko…

Sanae estaba empezando a aburrirse… suspiró… se puso de pie…

Sylvia… ya vuelvo… voy a caminar un rato… por la playa… - dijo Sanae a Sylvia que tambien estaba aburrida…

bueno… Sanae… - dijo Sylvia

Sanae caminaba por la playa… se quito sus zapatillas… y se dedico a observar la luna… estaba tan hermosa… no quería ensuciar su vestido de tirantes… pero se dejo llevar por el momento… y sin importarle… se sentó en la arena…

no puedo creer que Tsubasa se vaya a casar con Kumi… el futuro incierto… se hizo realidad… por que paso esto?...

Los ojos de Sanae… se llenaron de lagrimas… y esta bajo la cabeza… hasta sus brazos… hasta que sintió que alguien le tocó el hombro…

Por que lloras? – preguntó

Sanae Reconoció esa voz… un hormigueo paso por su cuerpo… era Tsubasa! Se puso de pie… y se seco las lágrimas…

Tsubasa… - murmuro

Sanae…

Sanae no aguanto las ganas de abrazarlo… y asi lo hizo… habia pasado tanto tiempo… sin verlo… y ahora que estan alli… solos… en la orilla de la playa… era perfecto…

Tsubasa… - murmuro con lagrimas en los ojos Sanae

Sanae… no llores… por favor…

Sanae se aferro fuertemente al pecho de Tsubasa… y cerro fuertemente los ojos… se nego a vivir su realidad… por un momento se nego a creer lo que estaba pasando… solo el recuerdo de su olor… su calor…

Tsubasa no esperaba ese recibimiento de Sanae… pero estaba muy contento de que sucedió así… el pensaba que ella lo estaría odiando por lo que le comento Lily….

Sanae abrio los ojos… y se separo de Tsubasa…

Tsubasa… que haces aquí? – preguntó

yo… vine a verte… - dijo mirando el suelo

a mi? Y eso para que? – dijo Sanae

Sanae… mi hermosa y tierna Sanae… - dijo Tsubasa tomándole la barbilla… -desde niños… surgió un sentimiento… ese sentimiento fue creciendo a través de los años… siempre observaba con admiración a la joven que siempre me apoyó… me cuidó y que siempre estaba allí… como mi mejor amiga… mi alma gemela… siempre escuchaba sus ánimos… y siempre me decía cuanto de admiraba… -Tsubasa miro hacia la Luna... pero sabes que? Esa chica jamás se imagino que yo también era su fan numero 1…

Sanae abrió los ojos… las palabras de Tsubasa eran tan profundas…

yo… te admiro mucho Sanae… siempre fuiste mi inspiración… mi… mejor amiga… yo… te amo Sanae… - dijo Tsubasa tomandola de la cintura y dandole un beso…

Sanae… se quejo querer… no entendia… absolutamente nada… pero… las palabras de Tsubasa eran tan sinceras… una lagrima mas paso por sus mejillas…

Sanae… quiero cumplir el sueño más importante de mi vida… Quieres casarte conmigo? – dijo Tsubasa poniéndole en la mano un hermoso anillo de compromiso…

Tsubasa… yo… espera un momento… que hay de Kumi? – pregunto Sanae…

Kumi?... es solo un malentendido… Kumi… es solo una amiga…

Tsubasa… no se que decir… todo es tan repentino… es una sorpresa que no esperaba… siempre quise estar a tu lado… no sabes lo feliz que me haces... – dijo Sanae correspondiéndole el beso…

eso es un si? – pregunto Tsubasa

Si! Acepto por que… te amo Tsubasa!...

**Casa de la Playa**

Sylvia no encontraba un buen lugar para leer… en todos lados habia mucha gente… cosa que a ella le molestaba… ya que ella adoraba la tranquilidad…

Sylvia…! Que haces aquí… Sanae necesita hablar contigo… te espera en el cuarto de vinos… - dijo Wakabayashi tomándola del brazo

que? Cuarto de que? Oye… espera… - dijo Sylvia

Wakabayashi llevo a Sylvia a un cuarto repleto de vinos… y cuando entro enseguia este se fue…

esperala aquí… llegara enseguida… - dijo genzo cerrando la puerta

espera… no me dejes sola aquí… hey! – dijo sylvia…

El cuarto era un poco oscuro… y espacioso… Sylvia se preguntaba… de que queria hablar Sanae… aquí…

Hasta que… escucho una voz…

Sanae? – grito

Sanae… no es gracioso… sal… de alli!

Quien esta alli? – pregunto la voz

Hasta que se encontraron cara a cara…

Taro Misaki? Que rayos haces aquí? – dijo algo enojada Sylvia

pues… no se… Wakabayashi me dijo que Tsubasa necesitaba algo…

Sylvia Corrió a la puerta…

espera! Esta… - dijo Taro

Atorada? – dijo Sylvia

Si… ya intente todo… no abre…

estamos atrapados aquí? – dijo Sylvia

si… eso parece… - dijo Taro

Nooooo! Quien hizo esto! Dejenme Salir! Oigan… quiero salir! – grito sylvia

es inútil… ves estas paredes… son anti sonido… no se escuchara nada…

Los chicos se quedaron un rato en silencio…

Sylvia yo… queria disculparme contigo… por… no haberte contado sobre Azumi…

uhm…

la verdad no sabia… que estaba arriesgando nuestra amistad… ni mucho menos que te irias sin despedirte… por que siempre huyes de los problemas?

no tengo que contestarte esa pregunta, Taro Misaki

pero… por que estas tan molesta conmigo? Por que me huyes?

yo no te huyo… es que tu no entiendes… eras la única persona a la cual confiaba… el único que sabia mis problemas… te confié… todo… y tu ni siquiera me habías dicho que tenias novia… y encima pretendes que haga como si nada… no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi…. Todo eso…

Sylvia… de verdad no fue mi intención… la verdad no te conté sobre azumi… por que… yo… tenia pensado terminar con ella… por que yo…

Los chicos se miraron a los ojos…

bueno… sea lo que sea… igual yo se que no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones… - dijo mirando el suelo Sylvia

no digas eso… ti significas mucho para mi…

si Taro… te creo… - dijo ironicamente Sylvia

pero es que nunca me vas a perdonar? – dijo fuertemente Taro

perdonarte que?... ya olvidalo… el daño esta hecho… no se como pude ser tan estupida de… - Sylvia cayó

de que? – dijo Taro

Nada…

dimelo… - insistió Taro

Nada Taro… no ha pasado nada…

Taro Sonrio…

que te parece si empezamos de nuevo… - dijo taro

uhm… bueno…

y que ha pasado en tu vida últimamente? – pregunto taro

bueno… de Francia me fui a España… estoy estudiando Psicología en Cataluña con tu amiga Sanae…

ahh si… algo me menciono Wakabayashi…

ahh entonces todo esto es su idea… - dijo sylvia

si… supongo…

Y que paso son Azumi? – pregunto Sylvia

bueno…terminamos en Francia…. Somos amigos… no se mucho de ella… creo que se fue otra vez…

tengo hambre… - dijo sylvia

bueno… yo ya habia abierto esta botella… quieres compartirla? – dijo Taro sonriente

ahhh… bueno!

Sylvia y Taro se contaron muchas cosas… y revivieron todo lo que vivieron en Francia… estaban muy sonrientes… hasta que de tanto tomar… se quedaron dormidos…

Al rato Wakabayashi abrió la puerta junto a Lily… y se sorprendieron la verlos... pero debían despertarlos… algo importante iba a pasar…

**Fiesta **

En la fiesta… los muchachos estaban felices… mucho desorden y eso… Sanae y Tsubasa regresaron abrazados… cosa que impresiono a todos…

Tsubasa se subio a una pequeña tarima (donde estaba tocando el grupo musical en vivo) y tomo el micrófono…

Muchachos… tengo algo que contarles… Sanae… y yo… nos vamos a casar! Y… nos vamos para España… Eso ultimo no lo sabia Sanae… -si… por que voy a jugar en el mejor club de Europa… El barça!

Todos los presentes estaban felices por la noticia…

Sanae estaba feliz… había cumplido su sueño… sabia que había tomado una buena decisión… y que ahora el destino le depararía una vida junto a la persona mas importante de su vida… Su amado Tsubasa…

**Fin!

* * *

**

**Epilogo**

Sanae y Tsubasa se casaron… en una hermosa ceremonia donde Lily y Genzo fueron los padrinos…

Tsubasa ahora es uno de los jugadores mejores pagados de Europa… y Sanae que se graduó con honores de la escuela de Psicología.. es una de las psicólogas mas prestigiosas de España… viven felices en España… donde Sanae espera su primer hijo…

Sanae y Tsubasa son muy felices… el destino asi lo quizo…

Sylvia también se graduó con honores de la universidad… después todo… se entero que su padre le había heredado una fortuna… que ella decidió invertir en clínicas comunitarias… donde atendían personas de bajos recursos… que necesitaban ayuda mental y física… ahora vive en Francia… y de vez en cuando se encuentra con Taro en el mismo parque donde se encontraban hace años…

Taro… juega en un equipo Francés… esta viviendo en ese país… pasaron mucho tiempo para que Sylvia pudiera confiar en el… como antes… después de muchos encuentros… por fin se confesaron lo que sentían… ahora son novios… y Taro le tiene reservada una sorpresa…

Lily se fue para Alemania donde culmino sus estudios de medicina… después de 5 años de estar viviendo con Genzo (que también jugaba en el mejor club de Alemania)… quedó embarazada y después se casaron (jajaja se comieron la merienda antes del recreo Xp)… ahora tienen una hija… se llama Jazmin… son muy felices…

Ani… después de terminar sus estudios… se fue a vivir a Japon donde tiene una relación con Aoi Shingo… y donde tiene su propia clinica.

Y Michael… es uno de los Psicólogos mas reconocidos de Inglaterra… después de tanto tiempo… volvió a Japon a visitar a Ani… cuando conoció a Kumi… y se enamoraron… ahora ambos viven a Inglaterra… y están muy enamorados….

Ahora si.. FIN!

**Pd**: muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron con paciencia mi fic… espero que les haya gustado… es el primero que hago… y espero que no sea el ultimo… Saludos a todos… los espero en otro fic!


End file.
